De mon coeur à toi - Fremione
by reveusebanale
Summary: On peut aimer sans jamais oser rien dire. On peut aimer, et lutter contre le silence à coup de mots. Des mots fragiles, agiles, rêveurs. Des mots qui subsistent comme ils peuvent, entre deux feuilles de papiers. - Roman majoritairement épistolaire -
1. Avant-Propos

Cette œuvre est une fan-fiction. C'est à dire : une histoire qui en reprend une autre.  
Elle peut en écrire la suite ou en raconter ce qu'il s'est passé entre les lignes.  
Une fan-fiction n'a pas pour but d'être un copié-collé de l'original et certaines vérités peuvent varier.  
Des personnages qui ne meurent pas par exemple (Pas Severus ! Nan !).  
En bref si une fan-fiction sort d'une histoire originale, le plus souvent un best-seller édité sur papier, c'est aussi une histoire propre à l'imagination d'un fan qui ne fait ça que pour son plaisir.

Ainsi, l'intégralité du monde, des personnages et du contexte de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et sa merveilleuse saga.

La fan-fiction est de moi merci de ne pas copier.

Pour l'idée je suis partie du image que j'ai découvert sur le net :

Traduit ça donne :  
 _Chère Hermione,_

 _Contrairement à mon frère, je savais que tu étais une fille avant le bal de Noël._

 _Juste comme ça,  
Fred._

J'ai juste craqué sur toute cette série de petits mots écrits par des personnages de Harry Potter à d'autres personnage que ce soit dans le cadre de l'histoire "réelle" ou des "Dramione"/"Fremione" (qui ne sont pas tous joyeux mais tellement magnifique *-*) et j'ai décidé d'en faire une fiction parce que ça m'a vraiment inspiré.  
Loin de moi l'idée de plagier. Je fait ça pour m'amuser et je vous le partage.  
Bonne lecture !

R.B. (désolée d'avance pour les fautes).

 **Fred - Hermione,**

 **Harry - Ginny,**

 **George - Angelina,**

 **Ron - Lavande,**

 **Neville - Luna,**

 _Ps : Pour que vous compreniez le contexte, Fred écrit à Hermione sur des morceaux de parchemin qu'il range ensuite dans une boite noire fermée à clef. Hermione lui écrit sur un cahier qu'elle seule peut lire (elle lance des sorts) et qu'elle cache sous son oreiller.  
Personne n'est au courant, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre.  
Je pense que la majorité de l'histoire sera écrite sous forme épistolaire.  
Je ne sais pas encore comment elle se terminera, je pense qu'il y aura deux versions ;) ._

 _PPs : Je vous invite également à aller mon autre Fremione - et mes autres histoires si vous le souhaitez. ;)_

 _PPPs : les commentaires ne tuent pas, les votes non plus. Et c'est gratuit en plus._

 _PPPPs : Je cherche une personne gentille qui voudrait bien m'aider à corriger les faute donc... je suis totalement ouverte à toute aide proposée._

 _PPPPPs : Oui, cette fanfiction -comme mes autres fanfictions – est postée, à la fois sur Wattpad et sur_


	2. Lettre 1 - Fred

_Bal de Noël - 00h45 - 1994_

 _Chè_ _r_ _e Hermione,_

 _Ce soir au bal de Noël, tous les garçons n'avaient d'yeux que pour toi. T'étais si belle dans ta robe de soirée..._

 _Et moi je te regardais, et puis je regardais tous ces gars qui bavaient à tes pieds et j'avais une furieuse envie de leur crever les yeux un à un._

 _Je crois qu'on aurait put appeler ça de la jalousie._  
 _Moi, j'aurais simplement dit que c'était de la colère._  
 _Parce qu'ils semblaient tous enfin comprendre ce que j'avais déjà compris depuis si longtemps : Tu es belle._

 _Tu es belle, ils ne comprennent même pas à quel point, moi si._  
 _Je l'ai compris là première fois que je t'ai vu en dehors de Poudlard, vêtue d'un simple jean et d'une chemise pâle aux manches remontées._  
 _Je l'ai compris ce jour là où je t'ai vu assise à la table du salon chez nous, au Terrier._  
 _Ce jour là où je me suis assis en face de toi, en souhaitant sans m'en rendre compte que nous soyons encore là quinze ans plus tard._

 _J'ai compris que tu étais belle, tellement de fois que je n'aurais jamais assez de tout une vie pour te le dire._  
 _Mais j'essayerais quand même._  
 _Parce que je sais que je te verrais toujours aussi belle demain._  
 _Quand tu auras repris ton vieil uniforme qui ne te sied guère._  
 _Tu seras toujours aussi belle à mes yeux._

 _Sincèrement,_

 _Fred._


	3. Lettre 2 - Fred

_Fête de Noël - 23h47 – 1994_

 _Très chère Hermione,_  
 _Aujourd'hui (dois-je dire hier ?) nous avons tous fêté Noël ensemble, en famille. Tu n'étais pas là. Après tout c'est normal, tu est avec ta famille._  
 _Et je me surprends à me demander à quoi elle ressemble ta famille._  
 _C'est vrai. Tu connais ma famille, grande, nombreuse, en bazar, désorganisée, amoureuse du système D, bruyante, unie, soudée._  
 _Mais moi, je ne sais rien, hormis qu'ils sont moldus._  
 _En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si on se parlait souvent. Comme si on se connaissait vraiment._  
 _Et je me surprends à vouloir te connaître vraiment._  
 _Qui est la vraie Hermione ? Derrière le rat de bibliothèque, la Miss-je-sait-tout, la meilleur amie de mon frère ?_  
 _Qui est-t-elle ?_  
 _Et toi voudrais-tu connaître le vrai Fred ? Et pas le Fred de Fred et George ? Le voudrais-tu ? L'aimerais-tu ?_

 _Il y a trois jours, j'ai traîné George sur le chemin de Traverse pendant des heures. Je ne lui ait pas dit pourquoi et je ne sais même pas si il a compris. Je pense que oui._  
 _Pourtant je ne lui parle jamais de toi._  
 _Il m'as suivit, amusé devant ma panique. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi t'offrir pour Noël._  
 _Je voulais le meilleur cadeau pour toi. On a fait des dizaines de boutiques sans trouver grand-chose._  
 _J'aurais voulu t'offrir un collier ou bien une bague. Un magnifique collier en forme de cœur qui aurait pendu tous les jours sur ta poitrine, s'imprégnant des battements de ton cœur comme d'une douce mélodie._

 _Et puis je me suis dit que du peu de choses que je savais sur toi, tu n'aurais pas aimé. C'est pas ton genre, les bijoux, les tissus, la féminité._  
 _T'as ce côté un peu brut, de ne rien vouloir cacher. Etre honnête._  
 _T'es pas frivole. T'es pas comme toutes les autres._  
 _T'es un cas à part entière. J'aime ça chez toi._

 _Alors j'ai continué à chercher, et George à rire dans sa barbe. Et puis j'ai vu une petite librairie presque invisible, que je n'avais jamais vu avant. Mes yeux se sont illuminés. C'était le bon endroit._  
 _Si tu avais vu Hermione ! Je suis sûr que tu aurais adoré. C'était tout plein de vieux livres, de parchemins, de plume, de l'odeur poussiéreuse du grenier et du vécu._  
 _Les livres s'entassaient de partout en piles, en tas, en tours, sur les étagères, sur le sol, sur les chaises, sur les tables._  
 _Et puis y'avait un coin nommé "littérature moldu". J'y suis allé immédiatement._  
 _Y en avait un, petit et épais, à la couverture bleue comme la nuit. "Roméo et Juliette - Shakespeare."_  
 _J'ai reconnu le titre de ce pavé abîmé que tu traînes partout avec toi. Celui que tu lis dans la salle commune, qui te kidnappe au point de ne plus te rencontre contre de tout ceux autour de toi._  
 _Tu ne vois jamais que je te regarde toujours discrètement, quand personne et surtout pas toi ne peux voir, mes yeux glisser sur ta petite silhouette fragile et douce._  
 _Je me suis toujours demandé si tu le connaissait pas par cœur à force. Et puis comment tu faisais pour lire un livre aussi abîmé._  
 _Mais bon c'est toi alors ça ne m'étonne même pas._

 _Je l'ai acheté ce livre, histoire de remplacer l'ancien. Je l'ai emballé précieusement et je l'ai envoyé ce matin._  
 _Vu l'heure, tu as déjà dut recevoir la visite du hibou._  
 _Tu as déjà dut lire le petit mot aussi. Signé par "Ton admirateur secret"._  
 _J'avoue que sur le coup je suis pas peu fier de moi._  
 _Haha._

 _Joyeux Noël,_  
 _Freddie._


	4. Lettre 3 - Fred

_5 janvier - 22h38 – 1995_

 _Chère Hermione,_

 _Nous somme revenus à Poudlard il y a deux jours. C'est si bon de te revoir. Toi et tes cheveux en bataille !  
Depuis la rentrée, tu sembles totalement en panique : tu t'énerves réellement pour un rien. Par exemple ce matin, tu as incendié Ron parce qu'il mettait des miettes partout sur la table.  
J'en serais mort de rire si je ne m'inquiétais pas pour toi...  
Je crois que c'est le tournoi des trois sorciers qui te met dans cet état. Tu t'inquiètes pour Harry n'est pas ?  
Je suis sûr que c'est le cas. Je pense même que tu t'inquiètes plus que lui même.  
Ca ne m'étonnerait même pas. Tu es vraiment une amie en or.  
Mais ne t'inquiètes pas Douce Hermione, on parle de Harry là. Ce gars il est toujours dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou -au point que le voir sans problèmes en devient louche- et il s'en sort tout le temps, Merlin sait comment._

 _Ils sont vraiment chanceux, lui et Ron. Ils ne s'en rende pas compte. Et je me surprends à être jaloux de mon petit frère. Il est si souvent proche de toi. Vous mangez ensemble, vous riez ensemble, vous parlez ensemble, vous vivez presque ensemble.  
Souvent, je me surprends à vouloir être à sa place, assis à tes côtés, à faire des blagues nulles tous le repas, juste pour te voir sourire.  
Je trouve ça fou, la vitesse à laquelle on devient dépendant d'un sourire..._

 _Moi, je souris tout le temps c'est vrai. Mais mon sourire est tellement différent quand tu n'es pas là...  
C'est uniquement quand je te vois qu'il prend un autre éclat, mille fois plus lumineux. Comme si ton sourire lui renvoyait la lumière.  
Mais mon sourire est encore plus beau quand il est la cause du tien.  
Même à cause de mes blague nulles.  
_

_Sincèrement,  
Fred. _


	5. Lettre 4 - Fred

_1_ _2 janvier - 16h55 - 1995_

 _Hermione,_

 _C'est fou ! Tout le monde est dehors, à jouer dans la neige froide de janvier et puis toi t'es là.  
Dans la bibliothèque, bien au chaud, à lire un livre.  
Et moi ! Je suis là, caché pour ne pas qu'on me voit, à t'observer avidemment comme pour t'imprimer sous mes paupières.  
Caché comme un con.  
Pourquoi ? _

__

_Bah, je ferais mieux d'y aller avec que George ne se demande où je suis._

 _Fred._


	6. Lettre 5 - Fred

_23 janvier - 18h23 - 1995_

 _Chère Hermione,_

 _C'est idiot de ma part de t'écrire dans la salle commune alors même que George et Lee sont assis à côté de moi, à jouer à la bataille explosive.  
Alors même que Harry, Ron, Ginny ou même n'importe qui pourrait surgir derrière moi et lire ces mots que je pose si rapidement sur le parchemin, en espérant me souvenir de tout ce que j'ai à te dire -même si il y a tellement trop de choses-.  
Alors même que toi tu es là, en face de moi, assise sur le canapé rouge, les jambes repliées sous toi.  
Et tu te mordilles innocemment la lèvre inférieure en tournant les pages avidement. Comme si c'était une drogue. En y réfléchissant ça doit l'être pour toi non ?  
Et moi j'ai de la chance que tu sois tellement absorbée par ce monde d'encre que tu ne rendes même pas compte à quel point je te regarde comme la plus belle merveille du monde. _

__

_Je vois le livre dans tes mains. C'est la raison première de cette lettre à vrai dire. Car je recconaîtrais cette jolie couverture bleue nuit entre mille autres : le livre que je t'ai offert à Noël.  
Et ça fait des bonds dans ma poitrine en te voyant le lire.  
C'est totalement idiot je sais._

 _Oh ! Mais j'y pense ! Pourvu que George ne fasse pas le rapprochement.  
De toute façon je ne pense pas que ce soit si grave que ça. Je suis sûr qu'il ne comprendra pas.  
Enfin... J'espère. _

_OUPS ! Harry a relevé la tête et a failli croiser mon regard. Un peu plus et j'étais définitivement cramé.  
Vous vous levez pour aller manger. Je fais de même. Je pose les derniers mots encore plus rapidement. Je souris, je le plit, caché dans ma poche. Je le rangerais en remontant. _

__

_Au fait, t'es belle quand tu lis, tu sais ?  
Sincèrement,  
Fred. _


	7. Lettre 6 - Fred

_23 janvier - 23h02 - 1995_

 _Douce Hermione,  
Je suis... Je ne sais pas comment te le dire en fait. C'est définitivement, tellement bizarre.  
Ce n'est pas un sentiment connu, compréhensible. Si une petite boule de chaleur au creux de mon ventre qui crépite comme des braises.  
Je dois chercher à dépasser le regard de l'idiotie sûrement. Je ne vois que ça. Si George savait, il se moquerait de moi._

 _Pourquoi suis-je dans cet état ? Et bien c'est simple. Ou compliqué je sais pas trop...  
J'aurais pensé que tu aurais laissé ton livre dans la salle commune. Comme toute personne normale l'aurait fait.  
Mais il faut croire qu'une personne normale n'est pas Hermione Granger. Ou bien qu'Hermione Granger n'est pas une personne normale.  
Les deux sens doivent être correct, tu es si loin de tous les standards, toutes les autres, tous les gens autour de nous. Ces personnes que nous croisons dans la rue sans même leur jeter un regard, tant ils se ressemblent entre eux, comme si il n'était qu'une unique entité, un seul corps marchant d'un même pas. Et on se sent perdus, ballotés dans la foule comme dans les flots d'une rivière, entrain de se noyer, ou tout du moins sans pouvoir choisir notre chemin. _

__

_Mais toi non. T'es de celle qu'on regarde passer dans la rue. Et qu'on s'arrête, et qu'on se retourne, histoire de la voir un peu plus longtemps. De noter le moindre détails, parce que t'es le genre de personne de personne qu'on veut pas oublier -de toute manière, qu'on on te connaît un peu, on sait que c'est impossible de t'oublier-.  
T'as ce truc en plus, cette espèce d'aura. Tu as une grande présence en faite. Mais sans le vouloir.  
Qu'on on te voit, on sait que tu es et que tu deviendras une grande dame.  
_

__

_Bon je crois que je me suis totalement égaré parce que c'est vraiment pas là ou je voulais en venir.  
On va reprendre à "J'aurais pensé que tu aurais laissé ton livre dans la salle commune."  
Et bien ce n'est pas le cas. Tu l'as pris avec toi et tu as lu durant tout le repas. Et tu n'as prêté attention, ni aux gens autour de toi, ni au brouhaha ambiant et caractéristique de la Grande Salle, ni au contenu de ton assiette, ni a tes deux meilleurs amis en face de toi qui débattaient joyeusement Quidditch.  
Non, t'étais dans ton livre, dans ton monde. Et moi je te regardais comme un con. Encore.  
_

_Finalement, je me suis levé et je me suis approché de toi. J'ai fait mon Fred.  
J'ai volé le livre à tes jolies mains. Tu t'es retournée pour savoir qui avait osé t'arracher si violemment à ton monde et ton expression était si noire qu'elle aurait fait fuir Voldy la queue entre les jambes en criant " Maman" .  
Je ne me suis pas enfui. Je suis un Gryffondor après tout.  
Tu as grogné le plus calmement possible : " __**Rend moi mon livre Fred.**_ _"  
George et Lee nous avaient rejoint, Ron et eux rigolaient . Harry lui essayait vainement de se contenir. Peine perdu Harry ta toux n'était pas crédible. _

__

_J'ai hoché la tête de droite à gauche : "_ _ **Pas avant d'avoir su de quoi il parle Herminione.**_ _"  
Ton regard s'est fait encore plus noir, tu t'es retournée totalement, as croisé tes bras sur ta poitrine et m'as dévisagé de haut en bas.  
" __**Ca parle de deux amants maudits à Vérone. Ils finissent par mourir. C'est l'une des tragédies moldus les plus célèbres et sûrement la plus belle.**_ _"_ _tes yeux ont pétillé sur la fin de ta phrase. Je trouvais ton résumé bizarre mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en faire part, de te taquiner à ce propos que tu étais déjà levée, plus vite qu'un Vif d'or. T'as attrapé ton bouquin sans que je ne m'en rende compte et t'es partie sans rien n'ajouter de plus.  
_

_Et moi je te regardais partir, repassant déjà en boucle notre petite conversation comme un précieux trésor quand un détail m'a sauté aux yeux._

 _"_ _ **Hermione !**_ _" Tu n'étais pas loin. Pas assez loin pour ne pas m'entendre. Tu t'es arrêté sans répondre. Signe discret que tu m'écoutais et que tu m'invitais à continuer.  
" __**Comment a tu sus que c'était Fred ?**_ _" tu n'as rien répondu là encore. T'as même pas tourné la tête. Tu as juste soupirer -j'ai vu tes épaules se soulever brièvement- et t'es partie. Me laissant seule avec mes interrogations.  
Je ne comprenais pas que tu ais put me distinguer de mon frère alors que notre propre mère n'a jamais su le faire.  
Ca aurait put être du hasard. T'aurais put balancer le premier de nos deux noms qui t'es venu à la tête et être tombée sur le bon par chance. Sauf que j'en doutais.  
J'ai l'instinct que tu savais qui j'étais. Et que tu m'as appelé Fred en étant sûre que je n'étais pas George.  
_

_Je me trompe peut être. A vouloir croire que tu me portes assez d'attention, que tu me connais assez pour voir ça._

 _Tu es définitivement un mystère Hermione Granger,  
Mais je te comprendrais un jour, promis.  
Freddie. _


	8. Lettre 7 - Fred - AS (Saint-Valentin)

**NDA : Fred envoi cette lettre à Hermione. Elle la reçoit le matin de la St-Valentin. Un Hibou lui apporte dans la Grand Salle et Fred l'observe lire à la dérobé en mangeant.  
De manière générale, lorsque Fred signe : "Ton Admirateur Secret", il lui envoit. Les autres non... Pour l'instant ;).  
Posez des questions si vous avez pas tout compris.  
PS : Je me suis inspirée de la chanson "T'es belle - Volo" et je l'ai écouté en boucle durant toute l'écriture. J'adoooore Huhu. ;)**

 _14 février - 6h32 - 1995_

 _Douce Hermione,  
Tu es belle._

 _Tu es belle, tu l'imagine même pas.  
Tu es belle comme ces fleurs qui s'ouvrent dans le froid.  
Tu es belle comme un lever de soleil.  
Et chaque fois que je te regarde tu m'éblouis à en faire danser des tâches vermeilles._

 _Tu es belle tout le temps .  
Même quand tu penses le contraire.  
Tu es belle, tellement.  
Tu m'illumine de ta lumière. _

__

_T'es si belle quand tu souris.  
Te l'as-t-on déjà dit ?  
Et t'es belle, encore plus quand tu ris.  
_

_Tu es belle, avec tes cheveux en pagaille,  
Quand le matin,  
T'as perdu la bataille,  
Avec ton oreiller ce coquin. _

_Tu es belle quand tu révises juste avant l'examen,  
Avec un air paniquée,  
Alors qu'on sait tous que tu vas t'en sortir haut la main,  
Pourtant tu répètes avoir tout oublier.  
Mais t'oublis jamais rien. _

_Tu es belle quand tu n'énerves,  
Quand on voit apparaître le petit plis de colère sur ton front,  
C'est pas le moment de te dire à quel point tu es merveilleuse,  
Mais je le ressens sans contrôler mes pulsions.  
_

_Tu es belle quand tu lis.  
Plongée dans une autre galaxie.  
Tu es belle quand tu rougis.  
Plus encore que personne ne te l'a jamais dit. _

_Tu es belle sans te mentir.  
Tu es belle. Je t'aime.  
Tu es belle, Princesse j'te bâtirais un empire.  
Dont tu serais la reine, avec le plus joli des diadèmes :  
Ton sourire. _

___  
Tu es belle,  
Ton Admirateur Secret. _

**H** ermione avait rougit durant toute la lecture. A la fin de sa lecture, elle plia la lettre avec milles précautions et la rangea discrètement dans sa poche.  
Fred lui, souriait de toutes ses dents. Fier de lui.


	9. Lettre 1 - Hermione

_14 février - 17h18 – 1995_

 _Cher "Admirateur Secret",_

 _Je me sens idiote, tu sais. D'écrire à quelqu'un dont je ne connaît même pas l'identité. Ca n'a strictement aucun sens. Et pourtant c'est bien ce que je suis en train de faire..._

 _Je n'ai pas sut comment réagir, lorsque j'ai reçu cette lettre le soir de Noël. Et puis, j'ai vu le livre qui l'accompagnait. Et j'ai faillit m'étouffer tant mon sourire était grand.  
Sans que je ne sache qui tu es, tu as réussi à me faire sourire, comme une idiote. _

_De retour à Poudlard, j'aurais bien voulu te faire croire que j'avais déjà oublié ta lettre, que je la considérait comme isolée.  
Sauf que ça serait un mensonge. J'ai mené des recherches, aussi discrètes soit-elle sans réussir à trouver la moindre information. _

_La seule chose que je sais sur toi, c'est que tu sembles me connaître et être assez proche de moi, hormis ça, rien. Le vide complet. Le néant total._

 _Et ça m'énerve tellement de ne pas savoir !_

 _Et puis ce matin j'ai reçu une lettre, au petit-déjeuner. En voyant l'écriture, ronde et légère sur l'enveloppe, j'ai reconnu la tienne, ça sonnait comme une évidence. Peut-être aussi qu'à force de lire la première je connais ton écriture au moins aussi bien que la mienne. Mais c'est un détail que je ne prendrais pas la peine d'aborder..._

 _Je l'ai ouverte, le plus discrètement possible, et je l'ai lut, avec toute ces personnes autour de moi.  
C'était tellement idiot ça aussi.  
J'devais être plus rouge que mon écharpe.  
Je suis partie le plus rapidement possible, pour me cacher seule dans un couloir et la relire._

 _Et rien n'y fait, je ne vois toujours pas qui t'es.  
Et je veux savoir.  
Parce que je veux pas tomber amoureuse d'un inconnu.  
Pourtant j'ai déjà l'impression de te connaître déjà.  
Suis-je idiote ?_

 _Au fait j'aime tes lettres, et je me surprends à attendre la prochaine._

 _Amitiés ?  
Hermione._


	10. Lettre 8 - Fred

_20 février - 21h13 – 1995_

 _Douce Hermione,_

 _Je crois bien que je devrais arrêter d'écrire cette lettre et aller voir Mrs. PomFresh sur le champ. J'ai l'impression que des Lutins de Cornouaille dansent le swing dans ma cage thoracique.  
George n'a pas arrêter de me lancer des regards moqueurs de tout le repas.  
Il semblerait que sourire comme un idiot, fait passer pour un idiot.  
Mais ça, je m'en fiche tellement !  
Une armée de trolls pourrait surgir dans le château que rien ne changerait.  
Je suis tellement heureux que ça devrait être interdit. _

_Je suis tellement heureux que vous m'avez tous regardé bizarrement tout le repas, mon jumeau y compris -George et moi avons diné avec vous ce soir-. Ginny et Ron se jetaient des regards paniqués à croire qu'ils se méfiaient de ce que leurs frères jumeaux préparaient. C'est un peu stupide de leur part puisque j'étais le seul à sourire comme un taré. Je le suis encore, assis sur mon lit, bien que George à l'air d'être très amusé sans que je ne sache pourquoi._

 _Toi, tu m'as à peine jeté un regard de tout le repas, tu parlais avec ma sœur. Je n'ai pas put savoir de quoi puisque vous chuchotiez. Mais j'ai put me rendre compte que tu n'arrêtais pas de rougir._

 _Et moi j'étais sur mon petit nuage depuis ce matin ou je t'ai bousculé par mégarde. Je marchais seul dans les couloirs, et toi aussi. Je regardais le sol, tu lisais un livre : la collision était tout bonnement inévitable.  
J'ai essayé de faire abstraction de la sensation de ton corps se heurtant au mien pendant une demi-seconde. J'ai essayé de faire abstraction de l'odeur de ton parfum qui me faisait tourner la tête.  
Je t'es juste aidé a ramassé tout ce qui était tombé de ton sac quand nous nous somme heurté. Je me demande encore comment tu fais pour tout faire rentrer dedans. _

_Une lettre avait glissé d'un livre, je te l'aurais rendu, mais j'ai vu ton écriture ronde sur l'enveloppe qui formait le nom "Admirateur Secret." dans des pleins et des déliés magnifiques.  
Alors discrètement et sans que tu ne le remarques, je l'ai glissé dans ma poche. Il faut dire que tu étais tellement occupé à tout ranger dans ton sac._

 __

 _Tu as ensuite rapidement fuit vers ton cours d'Arithmancie, sans écouter mes blagues sur notre petit accident, en couinant que tu étais "en retard".  
J'ai attendue que tu es tourné à l'angle pour me cacher dans la classe vide la plus proche. _

_J'ai ouvert l'enveloppe, j'ai lu la lettre deux fois, et je suis arrivé en retard pour le cours de Flitwick. Il semblait énervé et George m'a regardé bizarrement -tu sais bien que nous n'avons pas l'habitude d'être l'un sans l'autre et nous arrivons toujours ensemble et en retard- les autres ne m'ont pas porté attention habitué à mes retards intempestifs.  
Et moi je m'en fichait, de tous. J'étais en extase. L'Admirateur Secret ne te laissait pas indifférente !  
Je me suis assis à côté de mon jumeau avec un sourire plus large qu'il n'est possible. _

_Mais j'y pense... En ce moment tu dois être en train de lire une lettre non ? Tu salueras l'Admirateur Secret pour moi s'il te plait ? Héhé ! ;)_

 _Joies,  
Freddie. _


	11. Hermione - 1

Hermione était assise au bout de son lit, sa meilleure amie à l'autre bout. Ginny sautillait sur place, Hermione, elle aurait préféré se cacher dans un trou de souris.

La rouquine criait à l'histoire romantique. Son ainée, elle, doutait fort que son Admirateur Secret vienne l'enlever sur son beau balais blanc.  
Et puis Hermione ne retrouvait plus la lettre qu'elle avait écrite. Elle était pourtant sûre qu'elle l'avait mise dans son sac et elle n'y était plus. Elle l'avait vidée trois fois. Elle avait mit ses affaires en vrac -sous les regards étonnés de ses camarades de chambres- avant de les ranger, dépitée de rien avoir trouver.

Elle avait donc perdu sa lettre... Mais où ? Et si quelqu'un était tombé dessus ? Par Merlin ça ferait le tour du château.  
Ginny essayait de la calmer -en vain- mais ses yeux trahissait trop à quel point la situation l'excitait.

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas caché sa lettre comme toute personne normale ?

Leur conversation -ou plutôt le monologue de Ginny- continuait lorsque des bruits à la fenêtre se firent entendre.  
Hermione se leva et vit une chouette de l'école perché sur le rebord. Lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit le volatile partit se percher sur le bas de son lit.  
Les deux jeunes filles regardèrent l'oiseau avec des yeux ronds, il était rare de recevoir un courrier à 21h.

Hermione s'approcha et la chouette tendit la patte. Hermione décrocha le morceau de parchemin plié et étouffa un cri en reconnaissant l'écriture.

"- C'est lui..." Ginny se mit à sautiller et vérifia qu'elle était toujours seules dans le dortoir -bien que c'était inutile-.

"-Lis à haute voix !" Hermione regarda sa meilleure amie et hocha la tête avant de déplier le billet.

 _"Belle Hermione,_

 _Sache que j'ai adoré ta lettre. Je crois que je la garderais précieusement... Tu es tellement mignonne tu le sais ?  
Ainsi donc tu veux savoir qui je suis ?  
Je ne peux pas te le dire. Sinon je signerais de mon nom.  
Si j'avais été courageux j'aurais tout fait pour te séduire mais c'est impossible. Je ne suis pas de celui que tu pourrais aimer.  
Alors je me contente de t'aimer à chaque que je te vois. A chaque fois que je t'entends. A chaque fois que tu es là.  
Mais si tu veux vraiment savoir qui je suis, je peux te dire une chose : je suis sûrement la seule personne que tu soupçonnerais pas...  
Pour l'instant. _

_Milles baisers.  
Ton Admirateur Secret. "_

Hermione resta figée devant la lettre alors que Ginny affichait un large sourire.

"-C'est encore pire que ce que je croyais..." couina-t-elle.


	12. Lettre 9 - Fred

_24 février - 22h59 – 1995,_

 _Douce Hermione,_

 _C'était la deuxième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers aujourd'hui.  
Je dois avouer qu'Harry s'en est sorti avec brio et son courage ainsi que son côté loyal -même envers des gens qu'il ne connaît pas- m'étonnera toujours. _

_Je doit aussi t'avouer que je ne saurait te décrire à quel point j'ai été soulagé quand je t'ai vu sortir de l'eau. Mon cœur s'est soudainement arrêté et puis remis à battre dans la même seconde.  
Et puis j'ai vu Krum derrière toi. J'ai pas réagi sur le coup. Comme si je voulais pas comprendre. Pourtant je vous avais déjà vu ensemble le soir du bal...  
La brûlure c'est insinuée en moi sournoisement. Et puis d'un coup tout a explosé et j'ai compris.  
J'ai compris que j'étais jaloux.  
Trop pour que ce soit normal.  
Parce que tu n'est que la meilleure amie de mon frère.  
Mais je ne suis même pas crédible... _

_Plus tard on a fait la fête dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il n'y avait plus cet idiot de Dumstrang à qui j'aurait bien fait bouffé son balai ou que je lui aurait bien enf... ENFIN BREF !  
T'étais entrain de faire la fête avec Harry et Ron -comment ont-ils put de sortir de tes livres ?- et je t'ai vu rigolé à la blague de mon frère.  
Ton rire que j'aime temps.  
Tu riais à mon frère.  
Et j'ai à nouveau senti la brûlure au fond de moi. _

_Une demi-heure plus tard, tu as été cherché de quoi boire au buffet et j'ai fait de même. Alors que tu te servais un verre de jus de citrouille; je me suis penché pour attraper la pinte de Bièraubeurre et nos mains se sont effleurés. Tu as rougit, j'ai sourit. Toujours penché, j'ai murmuré à ton oreille : "je ne savais pas que tu étais une sirène." Tu as rougis encore plus et mon cœur à fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Je me suis rapidement éloigné avec mon verre avant que tu te rendes compte de mon cœur qui battait trop vite pour que ce soit normal.  
Je t'ai vu secouer la tête avec un sourire en coin, tu as sûrement du penser que ce n'était qu'une blague de plus de l'un des jumeaux sans même que tu ne saches lequel.  
Personne ne sait nous différencier. Et je crois même que la majorité des gens pensent que nous ne somme qu'une seule et même personne.  
Alors je t'ai regardé rejoindre tes deux meilleurs amis alors que les Lutins de Cornouailles faisaient leur grand retour dans ma poitrine. _

_Je suis allongé sur mon lit, éclairé par la lumière de lune qui perce de la fenêtre. Les draps sont défaits, vulgairement rejeté au bout du matelas.  
Et je me sens à la fois plus troublé et plus éclairé que jamais.  
Je comprends des choses... Trop de choses...  
Avant de te rencontrer je ne savais pas qu'une seule personne -un seul petit bout de femme- pouvait avoir autant d'effet sur moi.  
Je devrais me rendre à l'incidence, tu me rends fou. Tu as trop d'emprises sur moi.  
Je ris si tu ris. Te voir est la seule chose qui me suffit pour sourire. Si je fait le con c'est que t'es dans les parages.  
Si j'entends ton rire je suis au paradis. Si tu me souris je n'en dors plus de la nuit.  
T'es toujours là, sur mon chemin, dans mes espoirs, dans mes pensées, dans mes fantasmes, dans mes rêves... Et dans l'image que j'ai de mon avenir... _

_Je ne peux plus faire comme si de rien après aujourd'hui. Après ma joie que j'ai ressenti en te voyant sortir de l'eau. Après la brûlure quand tu es près d'un autre que moi..._

 _Je suis peut-être idiot mais pas assez pour nier.  
Je crois que je t'aime...  
Ou peut-être bien que j'en suis sûr..._

 _A toi,  
Fred. _


	13. Lettre 10 - Fred

_10 mars - 02h19 – 1995,_

 _Douce Hermione,_

 _Ne me dispute pas en disant qu'il est tard et que je devrais dormir._  
 _Non, ne me dispute pas. Je n'ai pas envie de dormir._  
 _Ce soir la seule chose que je veux c'est t'écrire._  
 _T'écrire tout ce que je pense, avant que "tout ce que je pense" disparaisse._

 _Tu es mes pensées de deux heures du mat'. Celles qui s'agitent, qui s'emmêlent, qui font tellement trop de bruit. Qui sont trop nombreuses pour une seule personne._  
 _J'arrive pas à dormir parce que -à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux- je te vois._  
 _Comme si il ne suffisait pas que je ne voit que toi la journée. Je te vois aussi la nuit._  
 _Je vois tes cils qui papillonnent quand tu es étonnée._  
 _Je vois tes mains qui se tordent lorsque t'es nerveuse._  
 _Je vois ta démarche quand tu portes plus de livres que tu devrais._  
 _Je vois tes sourcils froncés quand Harry ou mes frère ou moi disons une conneries._  
 _Je vois les plis sur ton front quand tes anxieuses._  
 _Je vois tes pieds nus quand tu lis sur le canapé de la salle commune._  
 _Je vois ton sourire, qui sait arrêter les battement de mon cœur à chaque fois._  
 _Je vois ton attitude concentrée quand tu lis un bouquin._  
 _Je vois ton regard noir quand George et moi avons -encore- fait une connerie._  
 _Je vois la courbe de tes lèvres. Tes lèvres criminelles._  
 _Puis j'entends._  
 _J'entends ton rire. Qui devrais être considéré comme une sortilège d'ensorcellement. Même si il est si léger._  
 _J'entends ta voix que j'aime tant. Ta voix douce, belle, lisse, terrorisée, en colère, amusée, excitée. J'entends ta voix quand t'essayes d'expliquer une leçon à mon frère pour la quinzième fois en vingt minutes. J'entends ta voix quand tu tentes de dire le plus de choses, le plus rapidement possible -quand le sujet te passionnes tellement-._  
 _Je me demande à quoi ta voix ressemble quand elle est rauque, suave, amoureuse. Quand elle devient tremblante d'émotions._

 _Je n'ai jamais fait attention. Je m'y attendais pas. Je pensait pas que ça aurait put arriver. Je ne sais même pas de puis quand._  
 _Mais toi t'es comme ça. Tu arrives furtivement sans faire de bruit. Tu dis rien, tu t'installes en silence, et quand on se rend compte que tu es là, c'est déjà trop tard._  
 _C'est impossible de t'oublier._

 _Ce n'est même pas de ta faute. Tu n'es pas comme ça volontairement. Tu ne sais même pas._  
 _Tu ne sais même pas à quel point ça me rend fou quand tu mordilles ta lèvre inférieure en lisant un livre._

 _Ma Miss-je-sais-tout préférée, tu ne sais rien de tous mes sentiments. Tu sais pas que tu m'empêches de dormir._  
 _Tu sais pas que je te regarde trop souvent._  
 _Tu sais pas qu'à chaque mot que tu m'adresses c'est mon jour de fête._  
 _Tu sais pas qu'à chaque que tu engueules mon jumeau et moi je ne regardes que tes lèvres en ne cessant de penser "comme t'es belle en colère j'aimerais tellement t'embrasser."_  
 _Non, Miss-je-sais-tout ne sait pas. Et c'est bien la seule chose que tu ignores._

 _En ça, je suis fier._  
 _Que personne ne comprennent et surtout pas toi alors que mon cœur et mon corps tout entiers n'ont de cesse -il me semble- de crier que je t'aime et beaucoup plus que de raison..._

 _Oh je suis un idiot ! Le soleil est presque déjà levée et je ne dors toujours pas. Il doit bien me rester une ou deux heure de sommeil._  
 _Je risque de m'endormir en cours ce matin. Et j'ai McGonagall..._  
 _Qu'importe si elle tente de me tuer pour sommeil intempestif._  
 _Je ne regrette pas d'avoir passer une nuit blanche à te rêver. Ca en valait la peine._

 _A toi,_  
 _Freddie._


	14. Lettre 11 - Fred

_31 mars - 16h28- 1995,_

 _Belle Hermione,_

 _Sais-tu ce qu'on appelle un problème ?  
Pour moi c'est quand ton jumeau comprend que tu aimes la meilleure amie de votre petit frère.  
Ouais, "Argh". _

_Aujourd'hui n'aurait put être qu'une journée normale mais "aujourd'hui" a décidé que ce n'était pas très drôle d'être une journée normale._

 _J'entendais notre cher Rogue national pester contre les Gryffondors sans vraiment l'écouter.  
La nuit avait été courte cette fois encore. Je pensais trop à toi pour pouvoir m'endormir. _

_Bref, il a finit par nous dire d'ouvrir nos manuel pages 562-563. Aujourd'hui on travaillait sur l'Amortentia.  
George et moi on s'était regardés avec un sourire. Les potions on gère même si Roguinounet a une certaine passion pour nous saquer. Je pense que tu t'en doutes non ?  
Comment croyais-tu qu'on fabriques de si belles farces ?  
Haha. _

_A la fin de l'heure je sentais les brumes entêtantes de la potion sans même me pencher.  
C'était l'odeur du Terrier, celle des vieux parchemins et des vieux livres, et celle de lavande.  
Ton odeur et celle de ma famille.  
Les deux choses les plus importantes pour moi en somme.  
Je n'ai pas réagi. J'ai fait comme si de rien pour que personne ne voit.  
_

_Rogue avait grimacé quand George et moi lui avions tendu notre potion. Mauvaise note assurée !_

 _Mais je m'en fichait. Personne ne peut tromper l'Amortentia. Alors je pensais avec certitude : "C'est définitivement sur que je t'aime comme un fou."  
J'en étais à la fois soulagé et paniqué. Il n'y a que toi pour me faire ça ! _

_Si j'avais été plus attentif ce midi j'aurais vu George te chuchoter une question et je t'aurais vu lui répondre. Mais j'étais trop perdu dans mes pensées pour voir quoi que ce soit._

 _Cette après-midi mon jumeau et moi nous n'avions pas cours -Flitwick étant malade-. George a absolument insisté pour qu'on monte dans le dortoir -il voulait récupéré un pull.  
Pourtant, quand il a fermé la porte, il s'est retourné lentement vers moi et sans prévenir m'a plaqué sur mon lit.  
Après un long four-rire nous nous étions assis sur le bord et il m'avait regardé avec une expression que je ne lui avait jamais vu. Il m'a jaugé du regard comme si il cherchait comment commencer.  
Il a finit par prendre la parole : _

_"-Lavande._

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-Ce matin. L'Amortentia. Lavande. Parfum d'Hermione._

 _-Je... Heu... Tu sais que les phrases comporte des verbes." il m'a jeté le regard de "ne change pas de sujet"._

 _"-Tu peux l'avouer à ton jumeau préféré tu sais." On s'est regardés dans les yeux durant de longues minutes mais il a finit par gagner. George gagne toujours à nos batailles de regards. C'est lassant à la longue._

 _En bref, vaincu, j'ai finit par hocher la tête alors qu'il poussait un cri de victoire. J'ai quand même cru bon d'ajouter :_

 _"- L'odeur du Terrier, des vieux bouquins et la lavande. L'odeur d'Hermione._

 _-L'odeur du Terrier, du produit pour balai et l'orange. L'odeur d'Angelina." on s'est sourit. Je ne sais pas pour lui mais moi, j'étais extrêmement gêné et mes oreilles devant prendre la couleur de mon écharpe : rouge.  
A première vu le visage de George semblait garder une couleur normale. _

_" -Au fait comment as-tu sut pour la lavande ?_

 _-Facile. J'ai demandé à Hermione son parfum ce midi. Je me doutais depuis quelque temps que ce n'était pas que la meilleure amie de Ron pour toi. Ta tête m'a donné la réponse. J'aurais dut te prendre en photo !_

 _-Ca va ! Ca va ! Rigole pas... " son rire redoubla d'intensité et il en pleura même. Sympa le frangin.  
Nous n'en n'avons pas plus parler. Ni de toi. Ni d'Angelina.  
J'en suis plutôt content. _

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je préfère ne pas en parler. Même à mon jumeau. C'est comme si garder mes sentiments c'était te garder toi.  
C'est peut-être idiot mais je ne peux m'en empêcher.  
J'ai l'impression que parler de toi te ferait t'estomper comme un mirage..._

 _Je me suis caché dans la bibliothèque avant que tu n'arrives. Mrs Pince m'a regardé bizarrement, comme à chaque fois que je mets les pieds dans sa tanière... J'y pense ! La fin de tes cours est pour bientôt d'ailleurs non ?_

 _Et toi ? Que sentirais-tu face à l'Amortentia ? Je n'arrête pas d'y penser et cette question tourne en boucle.  
Je veux ton bonheur et pourtant t'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre m'est insupportable. _

_Ce n'est pas si simple d'aimer la meilleure amie de son frère en secret, sans que même elle ne le sache._

 _Mais j'assume.  
Et j'irais même jusqu'à dire que j'aime, t'aimer. _

_A toi,  
Fred. _


	15. Lettre 12 - Fred

_25 avril - 10h55 – 1995,_

 _Douce Hermione,_

 _Cela fait presque un mois maintenant que j'ai avoué à George que je t'aimais. J'avais l'espoir qu'il me laisse tranquille. Qu'il fasse comme si il n'en savait rien.  
Au lieu de ça, ses regards on doublés.  
Je sais que tu ne remarques pas et que personne ne remarque. Ou si c'est le cas les gens pensent que nous préparons une mauvaise blague.  
Non. Nous avons cet capacité de se parler à travers un échange de regard... Mais les 90% du temps désormais ce n'est plus de farces que nous parlons mais bien de toi. _

_George à l'air de vouloir que je te parle, que j'ose quelque chose. Pourtant je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Quand il est question de toi je devient tellement plus timide que Neville, plus maladroit que Ron, et plus à l'ouest qu'Harry.  
Quand il est question de toi, c'est tellement étrange parce que je ne suis plus moi et pourtant ça te paraîtra bizarre mais je ne me suis jamais senti aussi proche de moi que depuis que tu es là.  
C'est totalement bizarre. Je crois que je me suis perdu moi même. _

_Je sais que la situation amuse et exaspère un peu mon jumeau. Je pense qu'il se demande ou est passé le Fred dragueur et sûr de lui.  
Sache que moi aussi je me demande.  
Avant toi je n'avais jamais eu peur de m'approcher d'une fille pour la draguer. Maintenant je sais pourquoi c'était si simple : parce que je ne les aimais pas. Parce qu'elles n'étaient pas toi. _

_T'es le genre de fille à faire perdre tous les moyens. T'as cette aura autour de toi qui fait qu'on a envie de t'appeler "Madame".  
Tu mérites tellement. Tellement mieux.  
La vérité c'est que tu n'es pas le genre de fille qu'il faut draguer. Viktor n'a rien compris.  
Tu es le genre de fille qu'il faut séduire, aimer, et ne plus jamais lâcher. Parce qu'il n'y en a pas deux des comme toi. _

_Tu me rends dingue. Ca me fait trop peur.  
J'suis un Gryffondor pourtant non ?_

 _A toi,  
Freddie. _


	16. Lettre 13 - Fred

_02 juillet - 00h18 – 1995,_

 _Belle Hermione,_

 _Nous nous sommes quittés à la gare de King's Cross hier. C'était hier que tu nous as fait un petit signe gracieux de la main à George et moi pour nous dire au revoir. Tes mains sont si belles que je pourrais leur faire une ode et décrire en milles langues à quel point elles sont fines et gracieuses._

 _C'était hier que j'ai maudit mon frère, Ron. Cet imbécile qui ne sait même pas à quel point il est chanceux lorsque tu le prends dans tes bras pour lui dire "à la rentrée".  
Et pourtant, il devrait savoir, tu n'es pas le genre tactile, pas le genre de fille qui a toujours besoin d'être dans les bras. Du moins je ne sais pas, peut-être que si tu es amoureuse c'est différent.  
Hormis avec George je n'ai jamais été tactile -moi aussi- mais si tu le voulais, je te prendrais dans les bras tous les jours et tous les jours de nos vies jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne. _

_C'était hier que j'ai vu le pli soucieux qui animait ton front en voyant partir Harry. Tu t'inquiètes pour ton meilleur ami dont le plus grand talent est toujours d'attirer les ennuis comme un aimant._

 _C'était hier que nous avons voyagés ensemble dans le même wagon. Nous étions assis côte à côte, si proche que lorsque tu bougeais parfois je sentais ton contact contre ma peau. Tu as fait comme si de rien parce que tu t'en fichais sûrement. Moi je n'ai pas put en dormir de la nuit._

 _C'était hier que je t'ai vu partir avec tes parents en haïssant les vacances d'été de t'éloigner de moi pendant deux long mois._

 _Dans la dernière lettre, je t'avais expliqué que je soupçonnais mon frère d'être exaspéré par moi et mon amour secret que je souhaitais garder tout contre moi.  
Je ne me suis absolument pas trompé. Il est venu me parler clairement hier soir, après le repas. On avait laissé notre famille en bas et on était tous les deux montés dans notre chambre. _

_Il s'était assis sur son lit, en face du mien. Et au regard qu'il m'avait lancé j'ai tout de suite compris qu'on allait parler de toi._

 _"Tu as entendu ce que maman à dit ?" j'avais hoché la tête. Maman nous avait expliqué que nous partions dans une semaine et que nous passerions nos vacances dans les quartiers de l'ordre du Phénix. Je m'étais désintéressé de la conversation immédiatement après. Je ne pensais qu'à toi. Ton vide occupe trop d'espace._

 _"- Tu as entendu ce que maman a dit sur Hermione ?_

 _-Quoi ?!_

 _\- Si tu arrêtais deux secondes de penser à elle tu aurais entendu !_

 _-..._

 _-Ca va j'rigole ! Hermione nous rejoins au quartier de l'Ordre jusqu'à la rentrée."_

 _J'avais accusé le coup. J'allais finalement de te voir pendant deux mois. Trop de joie.  
J'ai pensé à tes parents qui ne voyait jamais leur fille et qui pourtant encore devait la laisser partir.  
Notre fille, je l'aurais gardé tout contre moi et pour rien je l'aurais laisser s'échapper. Mes je suppose que tes parents savent que le monde s'agite. Qu'IL est revenu. Ils doivent penser à ta sécurité...  
Je les respecte énormément d'une part d'avoir eu une fille aussi merveilleuse que toi, ne pas l'avoir renier lorsqu'ils ont sut qu'elle était différente et d'autre part de te laisser partir dans ce monde dangereux qui n'est pas le leur.  
Tes parents sont sûrement plus fort que je ne le serais jamais. _

_"- Hé ho Fred ! Je sais que tu es heureux mais réveille toi frère !" j'avais relevé la tête. A voir son expression il devait m'appeler depuis quelques minutes._

 _"- Je... Désolé. Je..._

 _-Tu pensais à elle on sait. Bon avant que tu fasses une danse de la joie on va rentrer dans le vif du sujet : Tu l'aimes comme un malade._

 _-Je... Oui..._

 _-Tu aimerais sortir avec elle._

 _-J'aimerais vivre avec elle._

 _-ALORS POURQUOI TU BOUGES PAS TON CUL ?!"  
J'avais regardé mon frère sans lui répondre pendant de longues minutes. La vérité c'est que je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre.  
Chaque matin, je me dis que je vais te parler. Chaque soir je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait. Chaque jour, quand je te vois, je souris et mille mots en moi se taisent.  
Venir te parler me sembles impossible. Insurmontable.  
Il est beau le Gryffondor non ? _

_-Je ne sais pas..._

 _\- Moi je vais te le dire. Tu as peur."  
il avait raison._

 _"-..._

 _-Fred ! Pourquoi ? Ce n'est qu'Hermione non ?_

 _\- Non. Ce n'est pas JUSTE Hermione. C'est une déesse, une princesse, une futur reine, une merveilleuse personne, une sublime jeune femme, la meilleure amie de mon petit frère, peut-être la meilleure sorcière de notre génération et... Ca va te paraître idiot..._

 _-Tu es un amoureux transi alors c'est déjà idiot... Quoi ?"  
J'avais inspiré lentement, fermé les yeux. Ton image était encore incrustée dans mes paupières comme tatouée pour l'infini. _

_"- Je... George on est jeune mais à chaque fois que je la vois... J'ai... J'ai cette certitude : c'est la femme de ma vie. Je sais que je ne me trompe pas. J'ai cette petite voix qui me chuchote que c'est elle a chaque fois. Et... J'ai tellement peur de tout fiche en l'air parce que... Je l'aime comme je n'aimerais jamais personne d'autre._

 _-... C'est pire que ce que je croyais... Fred... Je sais pas quoi te dire..." il m'avait regardé avec de grands yeux et un air ahuri._

 _"-Alors... Si tu es sur que c'est la femme de ta vie, pourquoi tu ne fais rien ? Pourquoi tu restes planté là les bras ballants, aussi inutile qu'un Scrout à Pétard ?  
Si c'est elle, séduis là, approche là, aime là et dis lui que tu l'aimes pourquoi tu ne fais rien ? Si c'est vrai il n'y en aura pas deux comme elle mais si tu la laisses passer, tu n'auras plus qu'à la regarder dans les bras d'un autre.  
Et tu resteras le frère de son meilleur ami qui l'aime en secret.  
Alors putain bouges ton cul ! Tu es Fred Weasley ! Tu es un Gryffondor ! _

_-Je... Je suis pas le genre de mec qui pourrait lui plaire..._

 _\- PARDON ? Non mais allo tu t'entends là ? Fred... Tu n'as rien compris... Pour qu'une personne t'aime vraiment, il ne faut pas être comme elle veut mais il faut être toi.  
Hermione ne tombera amoureuse que si tu es toi même, pas une copie de ce que tu penses qu'elle pourrait aimer.  
Ce n'est pas gagner d'avance, mais tu peux le faire. Fred t'es un type merveilleux toi aussi et si elle ne le voit pas c'est qu'elle n'est pas aussi intelligente que tout le monde pense._

 _-... T'as raisons... Mais j'ai si peur de tout faire foirer je sais pas comment faire... Je sais pas quoi dire... Quand elle est trop proche mon cerveau devient un bocal à poissons rouges... Je l'aime trop c'est invivable. Ma santé mentale et moi en prenons un coup tout les jours."_

 _Il m'avait regardé. Avec un air à nouveau mi amusé - mi exaspéré._

 _"- Rapproche toi d'elle. Parle-lui apprenez à vous connaître. Qu'elle découvre Fred et pas Fred et George tu vois ? Qu'elle rencontre celui que je suis le seul à connaître."_

 _J'avais hoché la tête encore une fois. Tout cela semblait tellement simple dans sa bouche. Mais il a raison. Je suis un Weasley ! Je ne baisserais pas les armes avant de m'être battu !_

 _Suite à ça, George et moi avons passé la nuit a formaté un plan comme nous en avons le secret. Et je dois avouer que c'est sûrement notre meilleur._

 _Hermione chérie, prépare toi j'arrive,  
Fred. _


	17. Fred - 1

Il était allongé sur le lit, regardant vaguement les lézardes du plafond sans les voir.  
Elle occupait ses pensées encore et encore sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quelque chose.  
Même dans ses absences elle était encore là près de lui pour lui rappeler que désormais elle détenait son cœur en otage et qu'elle ne lui rendrait probablement jamais.

Il fermait les yeux, il la voyait sur ses paupières aussi sûrement que si elle y était tatouée.  
Il voyait ses cheveux en bataille, ses manies agaçantes, ses habitudes amusantes, son regard fuyant, ses gestes gracieux, ses étoiles dans les yeux, ses mains fines et douces, ses courbes cachées, ses vieux vêtements, son sourire de travers ou son sourire extasié, son angoisse des examens, sa beauté sans pareille...

Il fermait les yeux et il pouvait l'entendre. Entendre sa voix quand elle triste, angoissée, heureuse, joyeuse, nerveuse, paniquée, amusée, énervée, détendue, connaisseuse, exaspérée, en train de rappeler le règlement... Entendre son rire qui guérissait tout, reléguait tout à l'arrière plan, faisait tout oublier : les soucis, les problèmes, les colères, les angoisses.

Il fermait les yeux et il imaginait. Il imaginait ce que ça ferait de l'embrasser, de la caresser, de laisser ses lèvres et ses rêves se promener sur son corps. Il imaginait ce que ça ferait de la voir nue, en tenue de soirée, le matin au réveil, vieille, enceinte, maman, professionnelle, grand-mère... Ce que ça ferait de la voir tout les jours de leurs deux vies et pour l'éternité même si l'éternité voulait bien d'eux.  
il imaginait entendre sa voix lui dire " _je t'aime_ " " _oui je le veux_ " " _Fred chéri tu vas être papa_ ".

Il fermait les yeux et il écoutait la voix de ses rêves lui raconter ce que serait une vie auprès d'Hermione. Ce que ça ferait de se réveiller tout les matins avec son corps assoupi tout contre son corps pas encore réveillé. De faire des ronds avec le pouce sur son épaule dénudée, de jouer avec ses mèches pour la voir s'éveiller avec un sourire?  
Ce que ça ferait de rentrer le soir et de la voir dans leur salon à lire un livre. De lui dire "bonsoir chéri".  
Ce que ça ferait de se faire réveiller le lendemain par mille baisers sur sa peau encore couverte de sommeil.

Ou peut-être qu'il voyagerait tout les deux. Il ne voyait rien contre cette idée bien au contraire. A part l'idée de laisser George à la maison. Oui ça lui ferait très mal de laisser son jumeau derrière mais cela ne voulais pas dire pour autant qu'ils s'oublieraient... Hermione et lui reviendraient souvent au bercail pour voir ceux qui comptent pour leurs cœurs.  
Ceci dit peut-être qu'Hermione n'aimait pas trop voyager...

Il devrait penser à lui demander. Au passage il en profiterait pour lui demander si elle préférait avoir un chien ou un boursoufl...

"-AIIIIIE ! George pourquoi ?!

-Bah en fait j'suis désolée de casser tes fantasmes sur ta future vie trépidante avec notre Miss-je-sais-tout nationale -tu n'as d'ailleurs pas l'impression de t'emballer un peu ?- mais Hermione vient d'arriver.

-Oui ! Oui ! OUIII! Mais comment tu... ?" Fred arrêta sa dance de la joie pour regarder son jumeau, intriguée.

"- Facile tu parlais à haute voix. Je tiens d'ailleurs à te préciser que je me sens vexé d'être relégué à l'arrière plan des voyages j'tiens à te préciser que Angelina et moi, ainsi que nos trois enfants ou viendra avec vous !

-Et après c'est moi qui m'emballe ?" lui demanda Fred avec un sourcil haussé. George lui répondit d'un hochement de tête et tout deux partir dans un fou-rire.

Ils étaient toujours hilare lorsqu'ils descendirent en bas mais personne n'y prêta attention. C'était les jumeaux Weasley après tout !

Ginny et Hermione était assises sur le canapé usé de la maison de Sirius. Elles discutaient toutes les deux activement le regard rieur.  
L'objet de ses rêves avait détaché ses cheveux et en la voyant glisser une mèche derrière son oreille d'un geste nonchalant et négligé, Fred se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de respirer.  
Faisant tout son possible pour ne rien paraître alors que son jumeau le regardait avec amusement et moquerie, il déglutit difficilement.

Par Merlin, comme elle était belle !

Une petite voix au fond de Fred lui dit que si il réagissait comme ça à chaque fois qu'elle était dans son champ de vision l'été promettait...  
Mais elle était là tout près de lui et c'est tout ce qui comptait...


	18. Lettre 14 - Fred

_10 juillet - 23h29 - 1995,_

 _Tendre Hermione,_

 _Tu es arrivée hier, hier soir._  
 _Ca ne faisait qu'une semaine que je t'avait quitté et pourtant tu m'avais tellement manqué. Je sais que ça fait idiot dit comme cela et crois moi je suis le premier étonné d'être aussi romantique._  
 _Peut-être parce que je me confie à un morceau de parchemin... Je suppose que tout cela serait différent si je te le disais en face à face... Sûrement d'ailleurs que je ne dirais rien._

 _Mais je crois que je m'égare, comme d'habitude en fait, quand il s'agit de toi..._

 _Je suis descendu en bas avec George et tu étais assise sur ce vieux canapé usé et miteux. Tu avais une jambe repliée sou ton corps et tu passais négligemment les mains dans tes cheveux._  
 _Pendant un instant mon cœur avait oublié de quelle manière il fallait battre et probablement qu'il devait battre._  
 _Tout avait disparu autour de moi. T'étais là._

 _Tu m'as souris en me voyant et ton "Salut Fred." qui n'était pourtant tinté que d'un bannalisme profond, le genre de phrase que n'importe qui aurait sorti à la personne qui n'était que le frère de ses amis à soudain rappelé à mon cœur qu'il devait battre. Peut-être un peu trop fort je dois dire._

 _Je ne saurais jamais t'expliquer à quel point ça été dur de ne pas franchir les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient et te serrer dans mes bras. Te serrer dans mes bras comme jamais aucune femme n'a été serrée par les bras d'un homme._  
 _A dire la vérité je crois que nous n'avons jamais connu, jamais inventé de mot assez fort pour décrire avec réalisme la puissance de ce sentiment dévastateur._

 _C'est idiot n'est-ce pas ? Parce que à proprement parler, on a été éloigné pour même pas dix jours..._

 _Mais ce que tu ne trouveras jamais dans les livres, Princesse -parce que ce n'est pas expliquable - c'est ce que c'est que l'Amour._  
 _L'Amour c'est trop grand, trop fou, trop irraisonné._  
 _L'Amour c'est tout le contraire de toi, de ta manie de tout savoir, de tout comprendre, de tout raisonner, ranger, organisé._  
 _L'Amour, c'est une douce folie, une maladie qui nous tombe dessus sans prévenir, parce qu'il n'y ni vaccin, ni prévention possible. Encore moins d'antidote ou de remède._  
 _L'amour c'est ce truc qui me prend au ventre et qui me cris tout entier que tu indispensable, essentielle ; que je ferais bien de te prendre dans mes bras et sans te lacher que je te dise par le regard ce que mes mots ne sauraient jamais t'avouer._  
 _Tout cela a été décrit maintes dans les livres mais jamais expliqué._  
 _Alors Douce Hermione, je crois que nous pouvons dire que tu ne connais pas l'Amour._  
 _Et pourtant Princesse quand je te vois je sais que tu es en débordante_. _Il suffit de te voir avec tes amis._  
 _Mais ce n'est pas de cet amour que je te parle ici, mais d'un Amour plus grand, plus profond qui prend un grand ''A'' majuscule pour se vêtir._  
 _De cet Amour dont nous ne connaissons rien tout les deux, je sais que c'est avec toi que je veux apprendre. Et avec moi que je rêverais que tu aprennes._

 _Et qu'un jour, de cet Amour, tu puisses te dire en me regardant, ''C'est lui que je veux pour les mille Eternités à venir.''_

 _A toi pour les mille Eternités et plus si tu le souhaites,_  
 _Fred._


	19. Hermione - 2

"-Ginny non ! Je... Non !

-Mais si Hermione ça te va supra bien !

-Gin' ce n'est pas mon genre... Je ne peux pas porter CA ! Et puis on va faire le ménage pas un défilé !" cette dernière regarda Hermione avec un sourire.

"-Ce n'est qu'UN short en jeans. Il ne fera que mettre tes courbes en valeurs parce que, par Merlin ! TU AS UN CORPS DE DEESSE ! Quant au défilé zen ! Justement on sort pas ! Ce n'est pas comme si on était à Poudlard. On reste au Quartier alors à part les membres qui passe je ne vois vraiment pas qui pourrait te voir. Je ne suis pas sur que Dumby soit encore en âge de mater. Et FolOeil non plus... Quoi que !..." Hermione lui envoya un coussin en rigolant. Ginny avait raison après tout... Ca ne lui coutait rien ?

Baissant les armes, elle laissa faire sa meilleure amie. Quinze minutes plus tard, le miroir fissuré de leur chambre renvoyait l'image d'une belle jeune fille, mise en valeur par un maquillage frais, discret et pimpant. La fille du reflet portait une chemise lavande qui avait été nouée sur le coté au manche remontées, un short en jeans plutôt moulant, des ballerines et de magnifiques cheveux savamment tressés -Ginny y avait passé une heure- .  
Hermione leva sa main et le miroir fit de même, pourtant elle avait du mal à croire que c'était bien elle. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se sentir belle.  
Sa meilleure amie la regarda tournoyer en s'esclaffant.

"-Tu vois que c'était une bonne idée non ? Et puis cela ne nous a pas pris trop de temps... Bon c'est décidé je m'occupe de toi tous les matins jusqu'à la rentrée ! Viens maintenant ! Que je montre mon chef-d'œuvre au monde !" Hermione rougit mais suivit la rouquine qui ne tenait définitivement pas en place.

En bas, dans la sombre cuisine, les jumeaux et Ron prenait encore leur petit déjeuner. Leur sœur cadette entra dans la pièce en mimant un roulement de tambour et Hermione derrière elle rougit de plus belle en replaçant une mèche imaginaire derrière son oreille.  
Les garçons relevèrent la tête, les yeux encore plein de sommeil.

"-Bonjour... les garçons...

-Tu... Tu...

-RONALD ! Si tu me sors ENCORE UNE SEULE FOIS que je SUIS UNE FILLE, je te PREVIENS que ce seras la DERNIERE CHOSE que tu feras AVANT DE MOURIR !" les oreilles de Ron devinrent plus rouge que la couleur des Gryffondor et il bégaya tant bien que mal un "oui" à peine audible avant de trouver un intérêt particulier au toasts dans son assiette.

Hermione tourna sa tête vers les jumeaux qui rigolaient bruyamment. A vrai dire l'un deux rigolait à en avoir les larmes aux yeux et l'autre avait les yeux et la bouches grands ouverts, le regard fixe et immobile, à croire qu'il avait été stupefixié...

"- Bon bah Fred et moi on va allez prendre une douche -froide- ou un truc comme ça... Si vous nous cherchez bah on sera là ou on est !" et le jumeau rieur -George en déduisit Hermione- se leva en tira son frère par l'épaule, toujours mort de rire.  
Ron les regarda partir avec le même état de surprise qu'à l'arrivée de sa meilleure amie.

"-J'ai pas tout compris. C'est moi ou ces gosses sont bizarres ?

-Laisse c'est leur état normal." lui répondit Ginny en mordant à pleine dent dans une tartine.

-Z'êtes sûrs qu'il sont de la famille ?

-Figure toi que je me pose la question depuis 13 ans..." lui répondit Ginny en secouant la tête dans une expression de désespoir feinte avec talent.  
Ils rirent tous les trois.

Trois heures plus tard, Hermione tentait vainement d'attraper une boite sur l'étagère du salon qu'ils nettoyaient.  
Fred rentra dans la pièce, les bras chargés de _Nettoietout de la Mère GratteSec_. En la voyant ainsi, de dos et en extension, perchée sur la pointe des pieds, il faillit tout laisser tomber. Il se reprit à la dernière seconde et après avoir jeté son fardeau sur le canapé il s'approcha de la jeune Gryffondor.

"-Besoin d'aide Mademoiselle ?

-Oh oui ! Fred tu peux m'attraper la boite s'il te plait ? J'suis trop petite !" il tendit le bras et saisit la boite avec une facilité contrastante.

"-Vos désirs sont des ordres _Princesse_ !" lui répondit-il en lui glissant la boite en bras dans ses bras. Hermione fit de son mieux pour rougir et rentra dans son jeu sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi elle faisait ça.

"-Merci, _Mon Seigneur_ !" elle posa un délicatement ses lèvres sur sa joue dans un chaste baiser de remerciements.  
Etonnée de sa propre audace, elle quitta la pièce en chantonnant les paroles d'une ballade moldue. Sans se rendre compte du trouble qu'elle avait instillé chez le jeune homme qui resta de longues minutes, planté là et immobile à se demander si il avait rêver de cet instant ou si il était vraiment réel.  
Il le repassa en boucle dans sa tête, pour l'y graver à jamais.

Hermione le soir, repensa à cela avec un sourire. Elle avait gagné contre un des jumeaux, qui étaient souvent remarquablement agaçant.  
Ginny avait froncé les sourcils en l'apprenant et puis elle avait éclaté de rire à son tour. Comme George l'avait fait dans la chambre du haut.

Ce soir-là, Hermione s'endormit avec le sourire.  
Fred lui, fut tenu en éveil par ses rêves et ses fantasmes jusqu'au réveil du soleil.


	20. Lettre 15 - Fred

_12 juillet - 23h53 – 1995,_

 _Belle Hermione,_

 _Nous savons tous les deux que je devrais dormir à l'heure qu'il est. Seulement voilà c'est encore impossible. Comme à chaque fois...  
Ca devrait être criminel d'être belle à ce point non ? Et puis que s'est-il passé dans la tête de me sœur ? Elle veut ma mort ?!  
Et moi je te vois encore et encore dans cette jolie tenue. Que je sois éveillé ou que je rêve, il n'y a aura que toi.  
T'es ma plus belle insomnie Princesse. Te l'ai-je au moins déjà dit ? _

_Non. Bien sûr que non. Je ne t'ai jamais rien dit. Jamais rien laissé paraître dans mon sourire. Jamais de mes regards brillants pour croiser le tiens.  
Je ne me laisse aller tout entier à cet amour quand je sais que personne n'est là pour le voir. Personne et surtout pas toi. _

_Mais est-ce vraiment la meilleure chose à faire ? De museler cet amour qui, me brûle le cœur au lieu de se consumer avec le tien. J'essaie d'éteindre ce feu, et chaque fois que je réussis, tu en allumes mille de plus. Alors j'ai lâché prise, et je reste assis à voir l'autel ou je finirais carbonisé tôt ou tard. Et j'écoute ses milles voix crépitantes qui me hurle à l'oreille de venir embraser tes lèvres. Et embrasser chaque millimètres carrés de ta peau pour que nous brûlions ensemble d'un même feu.  
Ses milles voix sont des grésillements constants qui prennent des millions de décibels dès que tu es dans le coin.  
Ses mille voix me disent que si je ne fait jamais rien, je finirais en cendres, dispersé par le vent de ma peine. _

_Elles n'ont peut-être pas tort mais comment pourrais-je faire ?  
Tu n'es qu'un bout de femme mais ton aura est-elle que pour la première fois de ma vie je tremble.  
Ouais j'ai peur. Peur de tout faire rater pour la toute première fois de ma vie de fauteur de troubles.  
Et puis j'ai tellement peur que tu ne prennes pas au sérieux, que tu penses que je joue. Car ça ne sera jamais le cas. Et je suis vraiment sérieux en disant que je te veux pour la vie. _

_..._

 _Pour la première fois de ma vie aussi je ne me sens pas sûr de moi. Je crois que je vais faire une grosse connerie mais tant pis. Je prends le risque.  
Je suis un Gryffondor ! Un jumeau Weasley ! Improviser c'est ma marque de fabrique non ?  
Ouais... Je crois que tu vas me tuer là... _

_Bon, bah... A tout de suite chérie,  
Fred. _


	21. Fred - 2

Il resta longtemps en bas des escaliers, à se demander, si il étaient en train de faire une connerie, ou une méga grosse connerie. Qu'importe le nom qu'on pouvait lui donner, il était certain qu'il ne devrait pas le faire. Qu'il serait plus sage, plus intelligent de remonter dans sa chambre.  
Mais il s'appelait Fred Weasley, et il n'était rien de tout cela. Alors il franchit l'espace qui le séparait de son erreur en quelques enjambées.

La porte était entrebâillée, et il se demanda un instant si il devait rentrer directement ou toquer avant en sachant qu'il était minuit passé.  
Il opta pour la première option et ouvrit la porte dans un léger grincement. Stressé, l'esprit ailleurs, le jeune homme n'avait pas remarqué les rayons de lumière qui s'échappait des fentes.

Il était descendu dans l'idée qu'Hermione dormait déjà. Dans la pensée de l'observer dans son sommeil, de lui murmurer un mot tendre à l'oreille et de repartir sans que personne ne remarque sa venue.

Malheureusement, dans la réalité, Hermione ne dormait pas. Elle était allongé dans son lit, occupée à la lecture de _Roméo et Juliette_. Encore.  
Fred aurait put en sourire en découvrant la petite couverture bleu nuit, si son ventre ne se tordait pas dans tout les sens, sous l'effet de cette panique grandissante.

Il songea un instant à partir discrètement. Fuir à l'anglaise. Il commença à reculer, mais le craquement du parquet, anéanti ses dernières chances.

"-Fred ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-arghaoumpphhhgrrrmmmff...

-Quoi ?" Fred se mordit la lèvre avant de répondre.

"-Rien, Princ... Hermione. Je... Je voulais juste parler mais je pensais que tu dormais déjà... Du coup je... je vais remonter me coucher...

-Je... je ne comprends pas... Si tu voulais parler... Pourquoi ne restes tu pas ? Et puis d'abord de quoi voulais tu parler ?" ils chuchotaient tous les deux. Les yeux noisettes d'Hermione fixait le rouquin avec une totale incompréhension. Pourquoi rougissait-il et que diable faisait-il là ?

-Je ne sais pas... Juste parler avec toi... Mais je vais y aller. A demain, Herminione." il avait à peine franchi le seuil du couloir qu'une main douce le retint. Il ne se retourna pas, écouta juste la voix d'Hermione comme si cela avait était une douce berceuse :

"-Tu es là maintenant alors... viens." ils ne dirent rien de plus. Hermione le tira doucement, sa main toujours sur le poignet du garçon, vers le salon qu'ils avaient nettoyé plus tôt dans la journée.  
Elle s'assit sur le canapé, alors qu'il s'asseyait à l'autre bout, en face d'elle. Ils se regardèrent durant plusieurs minutes sans savoir quoi dire.  
Fred ne savait plus quoi penser, il ne savait plus penser. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça... et... Bordel ! Qu'elle était belle en chemise de nuit, les épaules dénudées, les cheveux en batailles.

Avec le recul, avec le temps, qui passe et file, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'aurait sut vous dire qui avait parlé le premier.  
Ils ne sauraient rien vous dire de plus que la beauté de ce moment, qui restera, ils en étaient sûrs, gravé à vie. Les moindres détails, des centaines d'années plus tard, seraient encore inscrits sur leur cœur, en cendres, même dans la mort.

Hermione, n'aurait jamais crut vivre ça. Pour la première fois, elle apprit ce que signifiait connaître quelqu'un. Les heures passaient sans même les regarder alors qu'ils se découvraient tous deux, dans une naïveté niaise. Et Fred lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour elle.  
Elle qui lui offrait ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé espéré dans tous ces rêves : des simples instants avec elle. Quoique simple ne soit peut-être pas le mot pour les décrire, tant ils semblaient magique aux deux adolescents, mais réel.

Fred avait envie de s'imprégner de tous les détails jusqu'à en mourir, de lui parler encore tant et plus jusqu'à qu'ils tombent de sommeil, de la découvrir encore et encore jusqu'à la connaître mieux que personne, de la connaître par cœur, envie de s'abandonner à elle et qu'elle l'apprenne comme une leçon, comme une chanson, comme elle ne découvrirait jamais un autre homme, et en même temps... Il avaient envie du silence, de l'embrasser plus que jamais, de passer sa main dans ses cheveux emmêlés, de lui arracher un morceau d'éternité comme elle avait arraché son cœur, de lui offrir comme on offre un bouquet de fleurs. Parce qu'une voix lui chuchotait tout le temps à l'oreille qu'Hermione était femme tellement trop grand, trop exceptionnelle qu'il était tout simplement impossible de se contenter de fleurs, de chocolats. Non, Hermione était femme à se voir offrir des merveilles, et Fred Weasley, lui offrirait des rêves et des réalités. Il ferait d'elle, une princesse, une reine même.

Mais pour l'instant, il devrait se contenter de lui offrir ce moment, ce simple moment ou ils étaient seuls à se découvrir tous les deux comme deux inconnus, à se compléter comme les pièces d'un puzzle, à se chercher comme deux âmes jumelles.

Alors, ils restèrent là, tout la nuit, à se découvrir, à parler, à rire, à ressentir ce sentiment de bien-être, d'être complet et complété, qu'ils n'avaient jamais ressenti.  
Hermione, rencontrait un garçon qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré, dont elle ignorait jusqu'à lors l'existence. Elle apprenait à connaître Fred Weasley, au delà du Fred de Fred et George. Elle tombait dans ses yeux bleus trop profondément sans se rendre compte qu'elle ne remontrait sûrement jamais. Mais en cet instant, elle s'en fichait de se noyer.  
Fred, se demandait si il était possible de tomber amoureux de la même personne deux fois.

Lorsqu'il la raccompagna devant sa chambre au lever du soleil, alors que le monde dormait encore et avec le même sourire sur les lèvres, il se dit que oui, on pouvait tomber amoureux deux fois. Et il avait la certitude, en cet instant qu'il pourrait tomber amoureux d'Hermione des milliers de fois.

Il lui glissa qu'elle était belle, il la regarda rougir, en se contenant intérieurement de l'embrasser. Il l'observa rentrer dans la pièce où sa sœur dormait, avec le grand sourire niais propre à l'Amour.

En remontant les marches, pour monter se coucher, il se dit que finalement, Hermione Granger est, et sera, ses plus belles insomnies, ses plus magiques nuits blanches...


	22. Lettre 16 - Fred

_13 juillet - 06h17 – 1995,_

 _Princesse,_  
 _J'ai encore le goût de tes mots sur mes lèvres._  
 _Je sais que, comme un rêve, cet instant restera à jamais dessiné_ _sur mon coeur._

 _Crois-tu qu'il est possible de tomber amoureux de la même personne plusieurs fois ?_  
 _Moi, je sais que oui. C'est le sentiment que tu laisses derrière toi en cette merveilleuse soirée._

 _C'était mieux que toutes mes insomnies._  
 _Je crois bien que c'est la première fois. La première fois que tu m'as regardé comme ''Fred''. Que j'ai eu le sentiment d'être ''Fred''._  
 _Dis moi, as tu aimé ce garçon que tu as rencontré ?_  
 _Tu as aimé cette soirée ? Tes yeux brillaient, dans la lumière de la lune..._

 _Je me demande si je n'ai pas rêvé tout cela... Réel ou pas je sais que je regrette de ne pas t'avoir dit assez à quel point cette nuit était magique, et à quel point je suis heureux qu'on se connaisse ainsi maintenant, à croire qu'on peut se découvrir en une nuit..._

 _Je me sens idiot aussi, de ne pas t'avoir dit à quel point tu étais belle. À quel point ta chemise de nuit ''licorne'' et ta coiffure en bordel me faisait de l'effet..._

 _J'espère tellement que tu me laisseras te le dire encore._

 _Amours,_  
 _Fred_


	23. Lettre 2 - Hermione

_14 juillet - 22h11 – 1995_

 _Cher Fred,  
Non... _

_A Fred,  
Non plus... _

_..._

 _A ce garçon qui m'a offert la plus merveilleuse soirée de toute ma vie,_

 _Je... Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, en vérité je ne sais même pas pourquoi je fais ça... D'habitude, j'utilise mes cahiers à des fins scolaires, ou même d'apprentissage. Et voilà que j'en commence un, pour un simple garçon...  
Non, je me suis mal exprimée, je ne crois pas que tu sois simple. Tu es de loin, l'une des personnes les plus compliquées que je connaisse. Comment est-ce possible ? Le jumeau Weasley est un garçon rieur et agacant, qui s'amuse à faire des blagues à tout le monde, le double démoniaque de George. Ou bien est-ce lui ton double démoniaque ?  
Définitivement, le jumeau Weasley et le genre de personnage que je cherche à tout pris à éviter, un peu comme le frère ennuyant de ton meilleur ami... Oui, le jumeau Weasley est l'antipode de tout ce que j'aime, tout ce qui m'intéresse..._

 _Et puis il y a Fred Weasley. Un jeune garçon rieur et charmant, intelligent et drole, prévenant, attentionné, peut-être un peu romantique aussi même si je doute qu'il l'avoue un jour. Un garçon qui 'interrèsse, qui réflechit, qui touche à tout.  
Peut-être bien mon idéal masculin même si je doute que je l'avoue un jour..._

 _La nuit dernière était magique, même si il n'y avait ni sort, ni potion, ni sortilèges. Non, elle était magique d'une tout autre façon. Je n'avais jamais pensé vivre ça, ou que ce genre de choses n'existait pas que dans mes histoires d'amours.  
C'est tellement surréaliste que je me demande si je n'ai pas rêvé... Je me doute bien qu'on ne peut pas se souvenir aussi bien, avec autant de détails d'un simple rêve, mais c'est tellement impossible..._

 _Car je me souviens de la courbe de ton sourire.  
Je me souviens de l'éclat de lune dans ton regard posé sur moi.  
Je me souviens de la mélodie du rire que tu étouffais tant bien que mal pour ne pas réveiller tout le monde.  
Je me souviens de ton pouce qui avait fait naturellement des ronds sur le dos de ma mains alors que ta voix me berceait de milles échos et milles chuchotements.  
Ta voix douce, suave, hilare, amusé, réflechie. Ta voix est juste magnifique...  
Je me souviens aussi du parfum de ta veste, que tu avais posé sur mes épaules, instinctivement, sans même que j'ai à te dire à quel point j'avais froid.  
Elle sentait la menthe et une odeur d'épice, que je n'ai su identifier... C'était magnétique..._

 _Mais... Que cette soirée est été réelle ou non, c'est comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Ni pour toi, ni pour moi. Tu as passé la journée avec faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Pourtant tu es désormais l'homme qui me connait le mieux. La personne qui me sait le plus. Et je ne dit pas ça à la légère, c'est vrai. Je me suis confiée hier soir en des termes que je n'ai jamais offert à personne, je me demande encore pourquoi.  
Et toi aussi tu t'es confié. Pourtant puis-je croire connaitre Monsieur Fred Weasley ?  
Je ne pense pas. C'est comme si j'avais découvert ta deuxième facette. Il y avait Fred et George et maintenant il y a Fred mais laquelle est réelle ? _

_Maintenant que tu es loin, la peur m'étreint. As-tu joué avec moi ? Hier, tu m'as donné l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre et en même temps moi pour la toute première fois. C'est un sentiment grisant que j'ignorais jusque là._

 _Au fond, dans cette sorte d'indifférence qu'on offre à l'autre, après cette nuit au gout de milles éternités, j'ai le gout amer des questions. L'incertitude brumeuse du rêve et de la réalitée. Mais plus que tout, la déception qu'il n'y ai de suite, de deuxième fois, de deuxième nuit.  
J'avais pourtant crut lire dans tes yeux la lueur ardente du désire du "encore" égale en tout point à la mienne. Peut-être me suis-je trompée, je te l'ai dit hier, je ne suis pas doué pour lire les gens et..  
Peut-être ai-je parlé trop vite ? _

_..._

 _15 juillet - 03h47 – 1995_

 _Fred Weasley,_

 _Dois-je t'apprendre qu'un être humain un besoin d'une longue de période de sommeil régulière et quotidienne TOUTES LES NUITS. Veux-tu me tuer à me priver ainsi de dormir ? Sais-tu au moins que ce que nous faisons n'est pas raisonnable._

 _Tant pis, Hermionne Granger est peut-être raisonnable mais avec toi je suis une nouvelle personne. Une nouvelle personne qui envoie valser la raison. Aux diables tous les principes que j'idolâtre ! Je veux prendre le risque. Et si tu cherches à me tuer, je prends le risque quand-même._

 __

 _Mieux vaux que tu ne tombes jamais sur ce carnet je le craint,  
Hermione. _

_Post-Scriptum : Cette deuxième nuit était... Vraiment merveilleuse. Vraiment. Sûrement plus que la première. Est-ce possible ?_


	24. Hermione - 3

Son sourire... Son sourire était comme le soleil sur une fleur et le cœur de la jeune fille fit un bond dans sa poitrine comme si il avait tenté de s'en échapper, rien qu'en voyant le sourire du rouquin adossé à la chambranle de la porte.

Au bien sûr, en le voyant ainsi Hermione avait conscience que ce n'était pas le plus beau.  
A voir ses cheveux roux souvent mal coiffés, ses quelques boutons sur le haut du front, ce n'était pas le plus beau.  
A voir ses tâches de rousseurs et ses grains de beautés épars sur sa peau, à voir sa démarche quelques fois arquée sous sa taille, ce n'était pas le plus beau.  
Et pourtant en le voyant ainsi, Hermione ne pouvais s'empêcher d'entendre une petite voix qui lui criait que c'était son homme idéal.

Avec un sourire fleurissant aux lèvres, elle cacha le petit carnet noir sous son oreiller, jeta un regard à sa meilleure amie, endormie sur son lit dans une position extrêmement compliquée. Elle se leva, une sensation étrange s'épanouissant aux creux de son être, sans aucune raison valable.

Fred l'observait, un sourire en coin, Hermione en fut perturbée. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne dirent rien avant que la porte de la chambre soit refermée et qu'ils soient seuls dans le couloirs -et pourtant tellement nombreux ensemble-.

"-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?" il fit un mouvement de tête vers sa robe de nuit.

"-Le motif est amusant. Les licornes te vont bien au teint...

-Fred ! Oui, je l'aime beaucoup mais s'il te plait ça reste entre nous.

-Bien sûr, personne ne le saura à Poudlard 'Mione." le sourire de la brune était éclatant. Elle aurait dut être gênée et rougir comme l'étendard de Gryffondor de se retrouver en vêtements si cours, si intimes (même si il n'y avait absolument rien d'outrageux ou d'osée dans son colle faussement asiatique) devant un garçon. Mais c'était Fred. Et elle ne ressentait aucune gêne. Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas.  
Comment leur relation avait put changer autant en à peine une nuit ? Elle ne savait pas.  
Et elle ne savait pas non plus, que leurs chuchotements ne muselaient que le bruit de leurs voix, et pas celui de leurs cœurs.

Ils se réinstallèrent dans le même salon que la vieille. La fenêtre ouverte faisait lentement s'agiter les rideaux à un rythme régulier.  
La lune était la seule source de lumière. La seule source de lumière pour éclairer leur deux corps installés si étroitement sur le canapé spacieux.  
Ils s'étaient tous les deux installés en face à face, adossés à l'un et l'autre des accoudoirs, leur jambes allongées, emmêlées.  
La lune était peut-être la seule source de lumière mais elle se refléter à merveille dans leur deux regards comme dans des prismes éclairés.

La lune était bel et bien la seule source de lumière mais elle n'empêchait pas les confidences.  
Au contraire, dans cet univers, si différent de la réalité, ils se livraient ensemble et seul, à deux comme à des milliers, et pourtant étrangement unis.  
Chacun se découvrait et découvrait l'autre à la fois, si loin des limites de ce qu'ils savaient à Poudlard ou bien hier soir, ils apprenaient encore, tant et plus comme si il était possible dans apprendre autant sur une autre personne.  
Ils n'avaient donc une décence à ce livre ainsi. Ce n'était peu être bien que de la folie et alors ils étaient tous les deux fous à liées.  
Fous et dans un monde parallèles dont ils garderaient la clef à jamais comme un trésor tellement plus précieux que tout les diamants déjà existants...

Tous les deux ainsi isolés, Hermione se trouva idiote d'avoir crut que Fred n'avait pas été touché lui aussi par la nuit passée.  
Ce dont elle ne se rendait pas compte sur le moment, c'est qu'ils seraient ensemble touchés à vie, à éternité, à l'infini.

D'un commun accord sans concertation, comme une promesse muette et tacite, faisant brûlant leur corps d'une toute nouvelle fièvre, c'était comme si tout ce qui se passait ici ne devait rester qu'ici pour l'instant, entre eux seuls.  
Ou peut-être qu'ils ne vivaient que trop le moment présent pour y réfléchir, réfléchir à Demain, à l'Avenir, au monde réel.

Alors dans cette pièce sombre et presque silencieuse, la Lune observait les deux jeunes adolescents, ensemble à discuter de tout et de rien, d'eux et de la vie. Des rêves et des rêves encore.  
A discuter avec une fusion qu'ont aurait crut échappée de tant de siècles à vivre ensemble, pas à de petites 24 heures...

Non. La Lune observait les deux enfants, courbée d'un grand sourire. Elle observait ces deux enfants innocents, qui découvraient ensemble ce qui faisaient danser le monde depuis la nuit des temps.  
La Lune observait les deux jeunes enfants qui découvraient l'Amour, s'approchant silencieusement d'eux, pourtant avec un bruit infernal, un vacarme infernal, étouffé par leurs rires et les battements de leurs cœurs, tous deux à tenter de s'échapper de leurs cages thoraciques comme d'une prison dorée.

Des heures plus tard, à un horaire si indécent qu'il aurait fait mourir de panique Hermione Granger en n'importe qu'elle autre situation, la jeune fille retrouva sa chambre avec un sourire plus large que le croissant de lune dans le ciel étoilé. Un sourire niais qui tentait de cacher des sentiments qu'elle n'avait jusqu'à lors jamais connu, jamais soupçonné l'existence.

Elle coucha trois mots et quelques de plus dans le petit carnet qu'elle avait caché avant de partir, et puis s'allongea dans son lit, s'endormant aussitôt.  
Sans savoir que de l'autre côté de la cloison, un jeune homme roux était appuyé au mur, assis sur le sol, incapable de se remettre. De se remettre de la tepête émotionelle, dévastratrice comme un ouragan qui l'avait submergé alors que la fille de ses rêves l'avait embrassé. Embrassé sur la joue en guise de 'bonne nuit' après qu'il l'eut raccompagné devant la porte de sa chambre, histoire de savourer les dernière saveur de cette nuit si... magique.

Et ce que seul la Lune sut ce soir là, c'était bien la naissance de cet étrange sourire sur leurs lèvres. Sourire que même le sommeil ne sut estomper...


	25. Lettre 17 - Fred

_26 juillet - 03h59 – 1995,_

 _Princesse, Hermione,  
Nous savons tous les deux que tu aimes dire que "je t'épuise".  
C'est vrai, je plaide coupable.  
Je plaide coupable d'être celui qui vient te chercher à minuit moins le quart devant la porte de ta chambre, qui t'enlève pour des heures et des heures, qui te fait rêver avec les étoiles nocturnes de notre ciel.  
Je plaide coupable d'être ta meilleur insomnie.  
Je plaide coupable de tous les chefs d'accusations... Si tu les assumes aussi. _

_Tu as décrété après notre troisième nuit que nous devions ce voir qu'un soir sur deux. Que c'était plus raisonnable pour notre sommeil.  
J'ai acquiescé. Je détestait être raisonnable. Maintenant je hais ça, surtout quand il s'agit de toi. _

_Ce que je ne dit pas, c'est que chaque nuit que je passe loin de toi, je ne dors pas. Je ne dors presque plus. Et quand je m'endors je rêve de toi.  
Ils appellent ça l'amour, moi j'appelle ça la drogue.  
On ne m'avait pas prévenu des effets la première fois que je t'ai vu.  
J'aurais bien voulu que quelqu'un me dise à quel point c'était dangereux la première fois ou je me suis perdu dans ton regard.  
Oui j'aurais bien voulu.  
Mais je sais aussi que maintenant que j'y ai goûté je resterais ainsi, drogué, junkie, toute ma vie entière, l'idée seule de prendre un traitement m'est inacceptable.  
Tu es la seule maladie qui me guérit de l'intérieur. _

_C'était nuit était de seule ou j'ai put entendre ton souffle, le cristal de ta voix, et le cri de la Lune qui n'a de cesse de me sommer de te dire à quelque point je t'aime. Me dire que je ferais mieux de te plaquer contre le dossier défoncé de ce foutu canapé et t'embrasser jusqu'à nos souffles s'éteignent. Nos deux souffles mélangés..._

 _Ce soir quand je t'ai ramené, tu m'as à nouveau embrassé... Sur la commissure des lèvres. Je ne crois pas que c'était volontaire : Tu t'es enfuie, avant que j'ai put dire quoi que ce soit... Tu étais plus rouge que jamais.  
Je suis remonté jusqu'à mon lit sans savoir comment. Je me suis allongé, je repassais cette seconde en boucle. Persuadé de l'avoir rêvé.  
Pourtant une petite voix me criais que c'était bien réel. _

__

_Et je me sens perdu dans les méandres de stupéfiants... Je suis plus drogué que jamais...  
Comment te dire que tu es devenu mon héroïne ? _

_Cette lettre était courte. Cette lettre ne voulait absolument rien dire. Mes excuses. Je ne suis pas dans mon état normal._

 _Pertes et baisers,  
Freddie. _

__

_Ps : j'aime aussi beaucoup ta robe de nuit à fleurs._

 _Pps : Je t'aime._


	26. Lettre 3 - Hermione

_26 juillet - 23h58 – 1995,_

 _Fred,  
Y a-t-il un mot pour décrire ce que j'ai put ressentir ?  
Ce que j'ai put ressentir quand mes lèvres ont frôlé les tiennes ?_

 _Tu ne m'as pas embrassé. Et je ne t'ai pas embrassé non plus.  
Il n'y a même pas d'amour entre nous... _

_Alors pourquoi j'ai les mains qui tremblent ? Les mains moites ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tout s'agite en moi ?  
Qui es-tu Fred Weasley pour réussir à me faire ressentir tout ça ? _

_Par tout les mages ! Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?  
Et-ce que je t'ai gêné ?  
Est-ce que tout va changer maintenant ?  
Cela me fait peur... Parce que j'aimait bien ce qu'il y avait entre nous..._

 _Je suis tellement désolée,  
Hermione. _


	27. Fred - 3

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, "l'incident" de l'autre soir n'avait en rien changé les relations entre Hermione et Fred. Bien que celle ci rougissait encore comme un coquelicot lorsque venait le moment de lui faire un 'bisou de bonne de nuit'.  
Non rien. Ils faisaient les innocents. Ils jouaient à faire semblant. Faire semblant que rien ne c'était passer.  
Oui, et puis après tout c'est des choses qui arrivent. Ce genre d'accidents n'est pas très grave... Mais ressentir quelque chose, par la faute de cet accident ça l'est ?  
Hermione se posait ces questions, répétées en boucles comme des litanies dans sa tête depuis une semaine.  
Ce faisant, elle s'interrogeait aussi sur Fred, le regardait d'un œil nouveau.

Elle se surprenait souvent à le regarder, pendant de longues secondes ou même parfois des minutes. C'était comme une sorte de transe ou elle observait le jeune homme, ses cheveux roux en bataille, sa grande taille, ses belles mains puissants, ses beaux yeux noisettes aux éclats dorés, ses petites manies, son air taquin, son sourire superbe au point de s'en damner, son rire à convertir les démons.  
Une petite voix, hurlait, chuchotait, criait, murmurait dans son oreille à quel point il était beau, superbe.  
Elle en sortait immédiatement de sa transe, secouait la tête, vêtue de rouges aux joues, retournait vivement à ses activités.

Mais le soir revenait, la journée se couchait, avec tous les individus de la maisonnée, tous, sauf deux.

Fred faisait semblant. Semblant toute la journée. Semblant de ne rien voir, de ne pas la regarder.  
Le jeune homme avait finit par croire qu'il était tellement plus simple, tellement moins dangereux de faire semblant de n'être qu'un ami, tellement plus simple. Sans se douter que le jeux de la fausse indifférence était ô combien plus toxique...  
Ainsi, voilà comment il passait ces journées, comme depuis des années, à la regarder du coin de l'œil avec la discrétion d'une ombre. Ignorant tant bien que mal, l'affolement au sein de sa cage thoracique, à chaque fois qu'elle le frôlait.  
Mais le problème qu'il tentait vainement d'ignorer, c'est que plus leurs nuits à deux passait, et plus il lui était difficile de jour l'ami.

Depuis presque trois semaines qu'ils passaient une nuit sur deux, à discuter jusqu'à quatre heures du matin parfois, leur relation avait grandement évolué. Et malgré le commun arrangement qu'ils n'avaient jamais prononcé, sur leur accord pour ne rien montrer en public, pour jouer les vagues connaissances, quand ils étaient seuls, quand leurs yeux se croisaient un bref instant, la vérité criaient qu'elle était tout autre. 

Fred en était maintenant persuadé, cette jeune fille, cette futur grande dame, ce joli petit bout de femme au cheveux de fauves, étaient entrée dans sa vie comme une tempête, un cyclone, un tsunami, un ouragan, un tremblement de Terre à 12 sur l'échelle de Richter. Et pourtant, ce volcan déguisé en superbe petite humaine n'avait pas dévasté sa vie, ou même détruit, non, elle l'avait bâtit, avec l'équilibre instable de l'amour qui fait croire innocemment qu'il tiendrait contre les vents et les marées, sans jamais frémir, jamais briser.  
Fred en était désormais sur, la jeune fille le connaissait bien mieux que son frère jumeau, dans des détails qu'il n'avait jamais livré. Même sur ce qu'il ne lui avait pas avoué à haute voix, il avait vu Hermione lire entre ses lignes, entendre entre les souffles de ses phrases.  
Et lui s'était ouvert ainsi que tous les livres qu'il avait entre aperçu posé sur la table de chevet de la jeune Granger, dans cette haute tour tenant de manière bancale, instable, précaire.  
Et il avait ouvert son cœur comme un simple bouquin pour la première fois de sa vie, et Hermione l'avait lu, avec cette avidité assoiffée de la lecture qui lui étaient propre, et peut-être un intérêt nouveau, pour cette histoire rédigée sans goutte d'encre...

Mais de son côté aussi, l'adolescente s'était ouverte, livrée, creusée, dessinée dans des mots de velours et de soies, gracieux comme la courbe de cils, délicat comme ses lèvres.  
Désormais, le rouquin savait qu'il aurait put affirmer la connaître elle aussi dans les moindres détails, et peut-être de façon plus intime que ses deux meilleurs amis.  
Effectivement, il saurait tout vous dire d'elle sans ciller, sans trembler, sans douter. Oh pas seulement des choses innocentes et futiles comme tout un chacun connaît de ses amies (couleur préféré, plat et dessert dévorés d'amours, fleur chérie et toutes ses autre choses).  
Pas seulement tous les détails déjà bien plus personnels et qui font la personnalité et les actions de l'individu (les plus grandes peurs, les plus grand rêves, les traumatismes, les hontes et les espoirs...).  
Pas seulement les souvenirs d'enfance, et les anecdotes hilarantes, les bêtises de gamine et les repas de famille.  
Non. Fred savait tout, tout ça d'elle et tellement plus. Il savait tout, tous les petits détails et les plus infimes qui construisait la fille qu'il aimait.

Il savait dire son grain de beauté en haut de la paupière droite. Dire sa manière de s'asseoir, de parler, de respirer. Dire son accent et sa façon d'appuyer certaines voyelles. Dire comment elle touchait avec cette douceur candide et affectueusement les gens qu'elle aimait. Dire de qu'elle façon elle peut rire ou bien, dire comment elle tordait ses doigts et ses mèches quand elle était gênée, comment elle sautille en étant joyeuse, se mord la lèvre en réfléchissant...  
Oui, il serait décrire son sourire, ses mots, ses baisers chastes sur la joues, son regard noir, sa manie de rester pieds nus, ses habitudes, toutes ces petites choses agaçantes qu'elle prenait habitude de faire, son côté mère poule où inquiète...  
Tout, oui tout. Il savait probablement tout.

Et comme à chacune de leurs nuits, ils s'étaient installés à chaque bout du vieux canapé élimé, leurs jambes croisées, emmêlées, entrelacées, amoureuses.  
La nuit et sa lune de croissant les éclairait ainsi qu'une faible lueur de bougie. La fenêtre ouverte agitaient encore lentement les longs rideaux. 

Le jeune homme écoutait attentivement Hermione, buvait ses paroles comme de l'eau de source, accroché à la courbe de ses lèvres comme les étoiles le sont à celle de leur astre.

"-Fred ?

\- Oui 'Mia ?" il se releva sur un coude, encore plus attentif en ayant vu la jeune fille torturer une mèche brune.

"- Et bien... Je ne sais pas comme te le dire... Je... Tu dois connaître sûrement beaucoup de monde à Poudlard, et peut-être pourrais-tu m'aider... Enfin puisque je t'ai tout confier... OH je sais pas c'est tellement gênant...

-Parle Hermione, tu sais que je ne me moquerais pas de toi. Je n'oserais jamais sur des sujets qui te sont trop sérieux à te faire du mal." elle hocha la tête avant de déglutir.

"- Et bien... Je... Voilà, en fait j'ai reçu trois lettres d'un jeune homme, trois lettres... hmmm... comment dire, affectueuses ? Une à Noël, une pour le 14 février et une pour... une autre occasion... Elles étaient magnifiques et mignonnes surtout celle de la St-Valentin, oh Fred si tu savait ! J'ai passé des heures à chercher qui pouvait bien être cet 'admirateur secret' mais je n'ai jamais trouvé. Je... je crois que je me suis un peu... hmmf... attaché à lui... Je sais c'est idiot de s'attacher à un inconnu de cette façon, alors que je ne le connais même pas... - Ne dis rien la dessus s'il te plait- Enfin bref, je... Tu saurais qui c'est, toi ?

\- ... ... ... Non. Non. Pas du tout. Désolé 'Mia." la jeune brune acquiesça à nouveau de la tête, visiblement déçue.  
Le cœur de Fred se serra à cette vision, alors il s'empressa d'ajouter idiotement "mais je promet que je t'aiderais à le chercher si tu veux".

Hermione sourit largement, en se jetant à son coup, le serrant fortement dans ses bras, en répétant hystériquement des "merci" chaleureux, sans se rendre compte que le jeune homme peinait soudainement à prendre sa respiration.

Fred décida d'ignorer dans quel pétrin il s'était fourré et la discussion reprit changeant de sujet sous la couverture nocturne qui les regardait, émue.

Une heure plus tard, ou peut-être un peu plus, Hermione s'était endormie... sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme.  
Fred ne savait plus bouger, plus comment inspirer ou expirer, semblant s'étouffer sous tous ses sentiments.  
Il finit par ramener sa couverture, d'un _'Accio'_ à peine murmuré. Il les couvrit tout les deux entièrement et d'une façon si méticuleuse qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Enfin sur que l'adolescente n'aurait pas froid dans son sommeil, il s'autorisa à fermer les yeux.  
Quelque minutes plus tard, il s'endormait pour la première fois avec le monde dans l'espace de ces bras.


	28. Lettre 4 - Hermione

_3 août - 16h51 – 1995,_

 _Cher Fred,_

 _Je... Non je crois que je ferais mieux ne faire comme si je ne t'écrivais pas ce mot. Comme si ce n'était pas à toi qu'il était destiné.  
C'est totalement absurde non ? Vu qu'on sait tous les deux que tu ne les lis pas, que tu ne sais même pas qu'ils existent ces fichus petits mots, et que tu ne le sauras probablement jamais.  
Comme si je pouvais croire, que je finirais pas avoir le courage de te les donner un jour... Et dire que je suis une Gryffondor... Elle est bien belle la Lionne hein ? Et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Ce ne sont que des simples petits mots après tout, alors pourquoi je sais pertinemment que je me démènerais pour que tu ne mettes jamais la main sur ce cahier ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi une petite voix dans ma tête me crie qu'il est défendu, dangereux de t'écrire ces mots simples où compliqués, je l'ignore...  
Je me suis perdue là n'est pas ? _

_Bon reprenons..._

 _Cher petit mot idiot dans ce fichu cahier bleu,_

 _J'ai dormi avec Fred hier soir.  
J'ai dormi avec un lui.  
J'ai dormi avec un garçon. Un garçon plus vieux que moi.  
J'ai dormi dans ses bras J'y ai passé la nuit entière.  
J'ai dormi toute la nuit, contre Fred Weasley, étroitement serrée et à tenter sans m'en rendre compte de m'y serrer encore plus.  
_

_Toute la nuit, et je ne sais pas si c'est bien ou si c'est mal.  
Oui, je ne sais pas. Mes sentiments sont confus, emmêlés, et de façon si étrange qu'il m'est impossible d'y comprendre quoi que ce soit.  
J'ignore tout. Tout sauf que tout cela m'a bien plus remué que je n'aurais cru.  
Et dans ma tête, bien et mal, raison et plaisir, colère et sourire, joie et soupir, se mélange, se disputent, se fondent dans une cacophonie étrange.  
Ma tête est devenue une volière à oiseaux, pour mon cœur, qu'il a changé en Colombe ou peut-être en Cygne. Cela aussi je l'ignore... _

__

_Quand je me suis réveillée ce matin, je me suis senti à l'étroit, et pourtant à l'aise comme je ne l'avait jamais été. C'était paradoxale, c'était plaisant.  
Et le demi sommeil qui me noyait encore, rendait brumeux mes souvenirs, ma vision. Je me mis du temps à comprendre que je ne dormais pas dans le petit étroit de la chambre partagée avec Ginny, que le coussin sur lequel reposait ma tête était en vérité un torse, que le bras qui enserrait ma taille et dont la main reposait sur mes cheveux n'aurait pas dut s'y trouver. _

_Mais la réaction avait fait 'Tilt' et en moins d'une seconde, la couverture et le rouquin s'était retrouvé par tard.  
Fred me regardait bizarrement, pas encore tout à fait réveillé.  
Ses cheveux roux semblait tout aussi en bataille que les miens, et ma tête avait laissé une auréole à l'endroit ou elle avait reposé. J'avais bavé dans mon sommeil. _

_Je le regardais sans rien dire. J'avais dormi avec un garçon. J'avais dormi avec un garçon. J'avais dormi avec un garçon.  
Et j'étais morte de honte. _

_Je me suis enfuie avant que nous ne puissions dire quoi que soit, le laissant hébété sur le plancher du salon baigné par les premiers rayons du jours.  
Sur le chemin, de la chambre j'avais eu la chance de ne croiser personne . Quand j'y suis rentrée, Ginny y dormait encore, je l'ai sentit à sa respiration.  
J'ai fait comme si de rien, et je me suis recouchée, la tête brûlante de pensées. _

_Et me voilà cachée dans un placard, avec une lampe torche, un stylo bille et ce cahier où je devrais sûrement arrêter d'écrire sur le champ.  
Me voilà cachée dans un placard, à tenter de me rendre à l'évidence, dormir avec toi m'a réellement charmé... d'une façon anormale. _

_Hermione._


	29. Lettre 18 - Fred

_3 août - 20h00 – 1995,_

 _Ma douce Hermione,_

 _J'aurais aimé trouvé les mots justes pour t'expliquer ce que c'est, la sensation de dormir avec toi dans les bras, ton souffle dans mon cou, tes mains sur mon torse.  
A la vérité, je ne connais aucun mot qui pourrais décrire tout cela. Je penserais bien à l'inventer mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses y comprendre quelque chose...  
Alors je me contenterais de comparer, en espérant que ça sera compréhensible... _

_Dormir avec toi, c'est comme un rêve (en vérité c'est mon rêve mais on ne dira rien).  
Dormir avec toi, c'est la seule façon de faire fuir tous les cauchemars.  
Dormir avec toi... Nan ! C'est impossible de te décrire. C'est pas descriptible en fait... _

_Tu comprendrais Princesse, tu comprendras le jour ou tu t'endormiras dans les bras de celui que tu aimes.  
J'espère tellement être ce chanceux... _

_D'après mon frère, je suis un idiot. D'après moi, le terme est légèrement exagéré...  
'Idiot' c'est peut être un peu trop gentil pour décrire le degré de ma connerie.  
Te promettre que j'allais t'aider à chercher ton 'admirateur secret'... Putain c'est moi ! Comment je pourrais t'aider à me chercher en fait ?  
Bon te mentir en te disant que je ne connaissais pas l'identité de ce mystérieux jeune homme passe encore à la limite, c'était un réflexe de survie quoi ! Même si je dois t'avouer que te mentir est sûrement la chose la plus compliqué que j'ai jamais eu à faire...  
Mais te dire que j'allais t'aider à découvrir que la personne qui t'envoie des lettres visiblement passionnée c'est moi... Ca passe pour une tentative de suicide tu crois ? _

_J'ai tellement peur que tu me détestes en découvrant la vérité...  
Fred. _


	30. Lettre 19 - Fred

_Hermione..._

 _Je suis sûr que Harry ne pensais pas tout ce qu'il vous a dit tout à l'heure. Il est simplement en colère... Comme je le connaît, il viendra sûrement s'excuser dès qu'il reviendra à son état normal. Je te le promets.  
Quand à son jugement, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Nous savons tout les deux qui est Dumbledore. Je suis prêt à parier qu'on verra encore Harry courir dans les couloirs de Poudlard dès septembre prochain. _

_Allez respire un coup Princesse. Tout va bien se passer..._


	31. Lettre 5 - Hermione

_20 août - 19h58 - 1995,_

 _Il s'en est tiré ! Il s'en est tiré ! Il s'en est tiré !  
Vous avez passé la journée complète à crier ça dans toute la maison, totalement indifférents aux cris de ce foutu portrait dans l'entrée ou de votre mère qui n'avait de cette de dire d'arrêter.  
Comme nous le savons tous les deux, j'ai pour habitude d'être d'accord avec ta mère, surtout quand elle vous reprend.  
Pourtant, aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas le cas. J'étais tellement heureuse de savoir mon meilleur ami tiré des ennuis (pour combien de temps ?), tellement heureuse de vous voir danser tout autour de la table comme des fous. De voir George heureux, ma meilleure amie heureuse, et toi heureux, les cheveux en bataille, un peu débraillé, à chanter haut et fort, comme un défi face aux jours noirs qui nous attendent, avec ce petit éclat de lumière dans tes yeux et tu étais si beau, et si charmant et attir..._

 _Je... Ahem... Enfin bref ! Je suis tellement heureuse qu'Harry ai obtenu gain de cause. C'est vrai quoi il n'avait rien fait, et c'était tout simplement horrible de vouloir le punir pour ça !_

 __

 _Je me souviens que tu m'avais répété ça en boucle, ce soir ou il était arrivé, dans une colère noire, pratiquement expulsé de Poudlard.  
Est ce que tu m'en as voulus ? J'avais complétement gâché notre soirée secrète, à paniquer comme je l'avais fait.  
Oh, on était resté des heures entières, toi simplement à me tenir tout contre toi, à me laisser pleurer sur ton épaule.  
Moi, à laisser couler toute les larmes de mon corps, pour Harry qui ne s'en sortirait peut-être pas, pour le monde qui ne s'en sortirait peut-être pas, pour nous qui ne s'en sortirait peut-être pas, pour toutes mes angoisses, sûrement trop lourdes pour les épaules d'une gamine de mon âge. _

_Je me souviens comment j'avais été rassuré par la main que tu passais dans mon dos, pas ton pouce qui faisait des semblants de petits cercles. Je me souviens combien j'avais put être apaisé pas l'odeur de ton parfum, léger, flottant, cette odeur de menthe et d'épices qui n'appartient qu'à toi._

 _Et toi... Je suppose que tu avais dut être gêné, ennuyé de devoir consoler l'amie de ton frère, qui se comportait comme une gamine de huit ans.  
Je ne t'ai pratiquement pas remercié d'ailleurs, pas dit à quel point tu m'avais aidé...  
Est ce que tu m'en veux ?_

 __

 _Je... Non... Laisse tomber, je suis tout simplement sotte à poser des questions à un cahier qui ne me répondra jamais. Je ferais mieux de vous rejoindre pour fêter le succès d'Harry..._

 _Amitiés,  
Hermione. _


	32. Lettre 20 - Fred

_23 aout - 4h15 - 1995,_

 _Princesse,_

 _L'autre jour, en rangeant l'une des nombreuses pièces de la maison des Black, avec George, on était tombé sur un carton.  
Il était remplis de livres. Des grands, des petits, certains avec la couverture en cuir, d'autre avec la couverture en tissus ou en papiers épais. Ils étaient tous, abîmés, un peu ou un peu trop.  
Je crois qu'ils avaient pris l'humidité à voir comment ils étaient tous gonflés. Les pages gondolées, l'encre illisible, ils étaient tous bon à jeter. Tous sauf un.  
Je les avait feuilletés à un à un. Je sais pertinemment que tu m'aurais tué si j'avais jeté de précieux livre sans raison.  
Au final j'en ai trouvé qu'un seul qui pouvait encore se lire.  
Je ne suis pas sûr que c'était un livre en fait.  
C'était étrange. C'est étrange.  
Sur chaque page, les phrases étaient rangées en bazar, dans n'importe quel sens, et probablement sans raisons valables.  
A mieux regarder, c'était des citations, écrit d'une écriture bizarre, sûrement celle d'une personne maladroite, à voir toutes ces taches d'encres sur tout le livre. -ou plutôt le cahier ?- _

_Les citations étaient toutes superbes, et... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, à l'ordinaire c'est toi qui aime lire, pas moi ... Pourtant, c'est moi, Fred Weasley, qui a rangé le petit pavé dans la poche arrière de son jeans._

 _C'est vraiment bizarre... Je crois que tu déteins sur moi...  
_

_Fred._


	33. Lettre 21 - Fred

**L'amour est un de ces maux qu'on ne peut cacher : un mot, un regard, le silence même le découvre.  
Citation de Pierre Abélard ; Le petit livre sur l'amour (1856)**

 _23 aout - 6h15 – 1995,_

 _Ma Princesse,_

 _Le soleil caresse déjà la chambre des premiers rayons matinaux et je ne dort toujours pas. Je sais que je devrais dormir, et que je ressemblerais sûrement à une zombie au réveil, mais au diable le sommeil !_

 __

 _Ne m'en veux pas, je suis sûr que tu me comprendrais, sûr, parce qu'il est impossible que tu n'es jamais vécu cela.  
Insomnie littéraire... Je suppose que ça te parle hein ? 'Fin à tous les taré qui vivent dans les bouquins aussi... Mais soyons d'accord entre nous que tu es la reine des mordus de pavés d'encres. _

_Oui, tu as raisons, je ne dors toujours pas à cause du livre bizarre que j'ai trouvé hier.  
Va savoir pourquoi, mais toutes ses citations me passionnent. C'est des citations d'amours pour la plupart. George se moquerait de moi, le truc c'est que j'ai beau crier haut et fort que je suis viril et pas du doute romantique, ça revient totalement au même que Voldemort qui crierait aimer les licornes.  
Les gens sont tous assez cons pour me croire. Tous, sauf toi... _

_Enfin revenons sur les citations tu veux bien ? Je dérive déjà assez souvent comme ça...  
C'est fou ! Je ne savais pas ce que c'était de lire des citations... Je crois que j'adore ça ! Ces petits morceaux d'œuvres qui s'échappent comme autant de petits morceaux de toi... _

_Non définitivement, je ne savais pas que de si petites choses pouvaient avoir autant de pouvoir... Et pourtant ! Si tu savais comme je m'y reconnais en toute !_

 _Je suis tombé sur celle là d'ailleurs " **L'amour est un de ces maux qu'on ne peut cacher : un mot, un regard, le silence même le découvre** " _

__

_Comment te dire que je ne comprends que trop les mots de l'auteur, ces mots qui semblent presque avoir été taillé pour moi...  
Tant il me ressemble. Ressemble à ce que je vis.  
A ce que nous vivons, parce que toi aussi, sans le savoir tu le vis. Tu le vis... Enfin plutôt : tu le subis... _

_Je sais que tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Enfin je crois, parce que sinon tu aurais réagi : tu m'aurais confronté, tu m'aurais baffé ou embrassé mais tu ne serais pas resté comme si de rien._

 _Toi Hermione Granger ? Faire comme si tu ne voyais pas ? Non c'est impossible._

 __

 _Et pourtant, je suis tellement pas discret. Dans ma façon de te regarder, de te parler, de te dévorer, de te toucher, de te rêver.  
Dans tous ces mots qui m'échappent.  
Comment fais-tu pour ne rien voir ? _

_Parce que je t'aime vraiment beaucoup,  
Fred. _


	34. Lettre 22 - Fred

_25 aout - 01h10 - 1995,_

 _Ma Princesse,_

 _J'aime.  
Je suis fou. _

_Voilà comment résumer ma vie en seulement 14 lettres.  
Si tout ne tient qu'à ces tous petits mots, serait-ce utile alors de précise que tu es la chose qui les relie ?  
Si la vie ne tient qu'à un fil, seras-tu la corde ou le ciseaux ? _

_Ils ont tous dit qu'aimer rendait fou. Mais honnêtement si c'est ça la folie, je veux être timbré, dingue, aliéné.  
Je veux qu'on m'asile à l'hôpital sentimental de ton cœur sur le champ.  
Je veux tes bras pour camisole, ton odeur pour seul médicament, ta caresse en soin intensif. _

_Je veux être tien, je veux me fondre en toi, même si cela signifie n'être plus qu'une simple pensée parmi les millions qui déambulent dans ta tête._

 _Je t'aime. Tu ne sais même pas à quel point ça me rend fou.  
Ton odeur, ta voix... Juste ta façon de dire mon prénom, de me faire la bise certains matins quand tu es de trop bonne humeur.  
Tout ça me rend fou. _

_Tu me rend fou Hermione._

 _La folie, c'est une maladie. Et entre l'amour et la maladie la ligne est très fine.  
Mais qu'importe si ça doit me tuer.  
Pour toi, je mourrais des milliers de fois si il le faut. Et je ne regretterai jamais. _

_On ne peut pas regretter d'avoir aimé une femme comme toi. Autant regretter d'avoir connu la vie._

 _Est-ce un signe que je sui fou que de ne pas nier les faits dont on m'accable ?  
Sûrement. Et sûrement que je plaide coupable de ma folie sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir à la conséquence de mes actes... _

_Et puis qu'importe ? Je suis fou, et la folie de t'aimer, c'est précisément de ne plus avoir peur de rien..._

 _De rien sauf que tu l'apprennes...  
Mais je te le dis quand même.  
Je suis fou.  
Je t'aime. _

_Fred_


	35. Lettre 23 - Fred

**Sois avec quelqu'un qui est fier d'être avec toi, qui rit avec toi, qui t'écoute, qui te comprend, qui te traite bien et qui fait de toi sa priorité.  
? Anonyme ? **

_27 août - 00h49 – 1995,_

 _Douce Hermione,_

 _Je ne sais pas comment te le dire. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi te le dire là, maintenant, alors que je devrais dormir -encore-.  
Oui mais voilà, je veux te le dire là maintenant. Et tant pis si ça sort en vrac, ça sortira. _

__

_Je préfère te prévenir avant, ma Princesse. Ce que je vais te dire n'aura sûrement pas de sens. Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, tu me rends fou. Et les fous ne connaisse ni le sens, ni la raison, ni la logique._

 _C'est... c'est... c'est plus dur à commencer que je ne le pensais... Regarde je suis encore en train de tourner autour du pot... ! Bon... Je me lance. Inspire Fred... Expire..._

 _Voilà Hermione, belle princesse, douce voleuse de cœur, et bouquineuse à tes heures perdue : je ne veux que ton bonheur.  
C'est à ce moment là qu'on comprend à quel point on aime une personne. Enfin qu'on l'aime réellement je veux dire : quand on sait instinctivement que la seule chose nécessaire pour être heureux c'est qu'elle le soit. Et pas comme une clause, une espèce de petite case à cocher sur une grande liste comme pour tous ce qui compte pour nous. Non vraiment comme une condition vitale à ton propre bonheur, à ta survie même.  
_

__

_Et moi je ne veux que ton bonheur. J e veux que tu sois dans les bras de quelqu'un qui te rendras heureuse, qui te donnera envie de te lever tous les matins. Je le veux.  
Même si cette personne ne doit pas être moi. _

_Mais je veux que tu saches, que tu me crois quand je te dis que je pourrais être cette personne. Cette personne qui se débrouillera pour te faire rire tous les jours, cette personne qui sera là pour toi quand tu en auras besoin. Cette personne qui saura te faire sourire rien qu'en étant dans la même pièce, qui t'écoutera, qui te parlera et te traitera avec respect, qui te comprendra sans que tu dises un seul mot, qui t'aimera comme une femme, fera de toi une reine, t'adulera comme une déesse.  
Cette personne qui fera de toi son ultime priorité. _

_Oui, je suis sûr que je pourrais l'être._

 _Et je t'en supplie ne me détruit pas, en pensant que je te ment, en affirmant que de toute façon on est trop jeune. Trop jeune pour t'aimer._

 _Qu'est que j'en ai à foutre d'abord si on est trop jeune ? Moi, je sais qu'à chaue fois que je te vois je ressens au fond de moi un truc un peu chaud qui existe depuis des millénaires. Ca s'appelle l'Amour, Princesse._

 _Quand je te regarde, je sais que ce n'est pas "juste" un truc de passage.  
Affectueusement,  
Freddie. _


	36. Lettre 24 - Fred

**Les espaces entre les doigts ont été crées pour laisser une autre personne les combler.  
? Anonyme ?**

 _27 août - 21h55 – 1995,_

 _Princesse,_

 _Cela fait donc 1 mois et 2 semaines. 1 mois et quinze jours, que j'ai fait à l'époque ce que je croyais être la pire connerie de toute mon existence.  
Je me vois encore descendre les escaliers, accroché à la rampe d'une main faible et tremblante. Ouvrir la porte de voir dans un coin de la pièce le lit de ma sœur occupé par une rouquine ronflante.  
Et puis le tien, occupé, aussi. Mais tu ne dormais pas. _

_T'ai-je déjà expliqué quelles pensées avaient put traverser ma tête à cet instant ? Nan. Et je ne te les expliquerai probablement jamais. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te voir devenir folle comme j'ai failli le devenir en l'espace de 10 petites secondes._

 _Au final je peux le dire... N'est ce pas ? Cette nuit là, ne fut et ne sera jamais une connerie. C'est bien la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé d'ailleurs.  
Cette nuit là, j'ai trouvé une main pour combler le vide de la mienne. _

_A nos mains tendues,  
Fred. _


	37. Lettre 25 - Fred

_30 aout - 1995 – 04h03,_

 _Ma jolie Princesse,  
Je sais que cette information est inutile, et même qu'elle ne changera strictement rien pour toi. Mais bon voilà, je voulais te dire... C'est compliqué d'écrire, de t'écrire, dans un salon plongé dans le noir, alors que tu dors à deux mètres. _

_Non, non... Je ne suis pas fou... Ou peut-être que si, je le suis. Mais juste de toi alors._

 _Tu t'es endormie sur le canapé, après nos longues heures de discutions acharnées. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait discuter autant avec une personne, ni même la connaître autant et pourtant ne pas s'en lasser._

 _Il est pourtant sur que je ne m'en lasserais jamais. De toi je veux dire.  
De toi et de tout ce qui te fait. Tout ce qui fait notre relations. Même le plus infime détail. Comme la façon que tu as de t'endormir s'en prévenir. Ou bien cette façon que tu as d'étouffer ton rire, en essayant vainement d'être discrète, pour ne réveiller personne. _

_Alors oui... Pourquoi t'écrire alors que tu dors dans la même pièce ? C'est étrange n'est ce pas ?  
Je ne pourrais pas te donner de raisons valables en fait. Parce que je ne sais pas. Je n'en ai pas. Peut-être que c'est simplement pour graver sur le papier note dernière soirée canapé avant la rentrée (Oui Hermione, j'ai bien compris que si je t'empêchais de dormir la veille de la rentrée j'encourais un mort lente et douloureuse. Pas besoin de le répéter ENCORE une fois...). _

_Quand j'y pense c'est fou, comme on peut se rapprocher d'un personne en l'espace de quelques nuits...  
Je reste tellement étonné de pouvoir dire que tu me connais tellement plus que George. Tellement plus que n'importe qui d'autre...  
Et moi... Puis-je le dire ? _

_T'es tellement belle quand tu dire. Tu ronfles légèrement, la bouche entrouverte. C'est vrai que tu baves un peu, mais étrangement ça ne me gêne pas... Est-ce cela l'amour ?_

 _Je ne peux même pas t'expliquer l'effet que tu me fais, ainsi endormie, paisiblement, comme un ange.  
Tu rendrais fou le plus sain des hommes.  
Mais j'ai cette envie de ne te garder que pour moi, ainsi qu'un pirate garderait un trésor. _

_Je me surprends à me demander ce qu'il se passerait si tu te réveillais là tout de suite. Mais il est évident que tu ne te réveillerais pas..._

 _Ca va franchement me manquer. Ces nuits avec toi. Et s'endormir avec toi après ces nuits.  
Mais pour l'instant.. Autant profiter de celle-là nan ? _

_Dans ces cas-là, il ne me reste qu'à coucher les derniers mots, poser mon stylo et puis te rejoindre.  
J'embrasserai délicatement ton front... Habitude que j'ai prise récemment. Tout comme celle de m'endormir auprès de toi, en essayant de calmer les battements de mon cœur, qui lui ne s'est toujours pas fait à l'idée de dormir tout contre sa voleuse. _

_Au fait..._

 _Je t'aime,  
Tendre nuit Princesse,  
Ton Fred. _


	38. Lettre 6 - Hermione

_31 août - 20h38 – 1995,_

 _Fred,_

 _Mes valises sont toutes faites, la cage de Patterond est toute prête pour demain, et mes affaires sont toutes rangées... Toutes sauf ce carnet...  
OH non, non, non ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te dis ça ! Qu'en as-tu donc à faire de toute façon ?  
Ce n'est même pas comme si c'était intéressant. Nan vraiment pas. _

_Bon recommençons._

 _Demain c'est la rentrée. Mon jour préféré dans toute l'année (juste au même niveau que Noël).  
Ouais... Qui pourrait douter que la rentrée n'était pas le jour préféré d'Hermione Granger ? Qui ? Personne.  
C'est vrai. _

_Sauf que la première fois de toute ma vie, ce n'est pas seulement mon jour préféré... C'est aussi un jour qui me terrifie..._

 __

 _Terrifiée de quoi ? Tu vas rire... C'est idiot... Et même totalement égoïste.  
Je n'ai pas tellement peur pour cette guerre qui approche, pour ce Poudlard qui semble désormais se dressait comme une veille terre d'accueil en ruine, un nouveau territoire pour voir le Bien et le Mal s'affronter... _

_Non je n'ai pas tellement peur pour ça... J'ai peur pour toi... Pour nous... Pour notre relation toute nouvelle, qui est encore tellement étrange, tellement folle à mes yeux..._

 _Je ne comprends pas... Y a t-il quelque chose à comprendre quand on s'attache ainsi à une personne ?_

 _On sait sûrement tous les deux que je pourrais t'expliquer des heures, à quel point m'être attacher à toi ainsi, si vite, et dans des proportions que je croyais impossible m'est terrifiant..._

 __

 _Seulement ce n'est pas ça, qui me terrifie précisément ce soir, à l'aube de m'endormir pour me réveiller sur une nouvelle journée à l'allure vacillante et incertaine._

 _Ce qui me terrifie ce soir, à m'en donner l'insomnie c'est la nature de notre relation... Elle est secrète, jeune, rapide, naissante encore presque...  
Et plus que tout... Elle a le parfum des vacances... _

_Et si cela n'était censé duré qu'un temps ? Et si tout cela s'arrêtait en arrivant à Poudlard ? Et si... si on redevenait des inconnus l'un pour l'autre ?_

 _Je ne veux pas que tu redeviennes un inconnu... Tout mais pas ça, pas après nos nuits ensemble..._

 _Je t'en prie...  
Fred... J'ai peur...  
Hermione._


	39. Hermione - 4

La gare de King's Cross était égale à elle même, grouillante de monde, noircie par une foule épaisse et intangible, bousculante, bruyante.  
Cette description aurait put dégouter bien des gens. Pourtant, pour tous les jeunes adolescents qui se bousculaient sur les quais en ce premier septembre, c'était le signal du retour à la maison.

Il suffisait de regarder leurs visages, pour comprendre à quel point cette idée à elle seule les enchantait.

Parmi eux, un groupe de rouquins, deux bruns, plusieurs humains habillés bizarrement -dont un avec un œil qui bougeait dans tout les sens- et un grand chien noir qui tentaient tous de se frayer un chemin vaille que vaille à travers la foule.  
Et de tous ces personne, la brune semblait la plus joyeuse.  
Je pourrais même vous dire qu'un des deux grands rouquins jumeaux ne cessait de l'observer étrangement...

Mais je ne le vous dirais pas, cela va de soit, il m'en voudrait si je le faisait.

Ce qui est étrange, de raconter à des Moldus d'ailleurs, c'est la façon que de tous ces jeunes adolescents avaient de se jeter contre un mur de briques, entre la voie 9 et la voie 10, avec leurs valises en premier, et de disparaître aussi soudainement qu'ils étaient apparut, presque par magie.

Hermione, Harry, et les Weasley frères et sœur, s'étaient tous ensembles installés dans un compartiment.  
Et oui, comme vous ne l'aviez sans doute pas deviné, Hermione s'était retrouvée coincée entre la fenêtre et Fred. Il ne fallait bien sur y voir là aucune action d'une force surnaturelle et toute puissante qui se serait peut-être mystérieusement amusée à rendre les joues rouges d'Hermione d'un étrange couleur rose pendant tout le trajet, ou celle de Fred d'ailleurs, qui avait par moments (traduisez : à chaque fois qu'Hermione parlait ) la même couleur rose.

Les garçons ? Ils ne remarquèrent strictement rien. C'étaient des garçons après tous, et ce genre de détails, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre qu'ils remarquaient.  
Ginny en revanche... Mais elle ne dit rien... Gardant ses questions pour plus tard... Et se demandant lesquels des deux, de son frère ou de sa meilleure amie, elle cuisinerait pour savoir.

Car elle se doutait bien qu'elle ne se faisait pas des films, à voir combien ils étaient étrange à chaque fois qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce...

Fred participa un peu aux conversations, taquina son frère Ron même. Hermione elle resta plus discrète, plus silencieuse.  
Elle se contentait de profiter. Profiter d'avoir ceux qui comptaient le plus auprès d'elle, mais surtout, Fred à côté.

Elle se délectait de son odeur, de sa présence, du timbre de sa voix, et de leurs cuisses, et de leurs mains qui se frôlaient par moments.  
Sans savoir pourquoi elle appréciait tant ces moments, ces instants, et ce garçon.

Sans savoir que Fred à côté d'elle profitait tout autant, bien qu'il ne se posait pas les mêmes questions...

Vers le milieu du trajet, après qu'ils aient tous grignoté et déjeuné, Hermione commença à somnoler.  
Les voix de ses amis la berçaient, l'apaisaient.

Son ami nocturne qui remarqua ce changement en elle comme il les remarquait tous désormais, caressa ses cheveux touffus, et ramena la tête de la brune sur son épaule de façon plus ou moins discrète.  
La brune s'endormit alors en quelques minutes.

Les battements de son cœur et son souffle léger que Fred sentait délicatement furent comme une invitation au sommeil, et il ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir lui aussi.

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent le reste du voyage dans le Poudlard Express, la tête d'Hermione sur l'épaule de Fred et la tête de Fred sur celle d'Hermione.

Harry, Ron et Neville ne s'étonnèrent pratiquement pas de cette position. George sembla mi exaspéré et mi attendri.  
Enfin Ginny, elle sembla définitivement persuadée que quelque chose se tramait entre les deux adolescents, ne pouvant pourtant pas s'empêcher de s'émouvoir devant la tendresse de leur geste anodin.

George exposa plusieurs fois l'idée de les réveiller juste pour voir leur réactions gênées et quelles excuses foireuses ils pourraient bien invoquer, mais Ginny l'en empêcha de multiples regards noirs, froncement de sourcils et menaces de sortilèges Chauves-Furies. 

Ainsi, Fred et Hermione passèrent le reste du trajet, dans un sommeil tendre qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu auparavant.


	40. Lettre 26 - Fred

_1 septembre - 1995 - 20h12,_

 _Ma tarte à la citrouille,_

 _Bon je sais que c'est plutôt dangereux ce que je te propose. Mais nous savons tous les deux que tu aimes le danger (autrement ça fait longtemps que tu aurais lâché Harry nan ?)  
Ceci dit je me doute que c'est plus dangereux pour moi que pour toi. _

_C'est plutôt excitant uh !  
_

_Bien sûr il faudra peut-être enfreindre le règlement de l'école. Oh forcément ! Moi ça ne me gêne pas vraiment, mais je sais que tu fronces les sourcils en lisant ça. Alors ne t'inquiètes pas -presque- pas je te promets que c'est -presque- rien. A peine deux ou trois articles, écrits quelque part en tellement tout petits que tu dois probablement être la seule à les avoir lu depuis au moins plusieurs siècles.  
Ca ne sera rien de grave je te rassure.  
Et puis je suis sûr que ça va te plaire.  
Enfin presque sûr._

 _On se rejoint à 00h00 dans la salle commune de notre maison ? Histoire dans être sûrs ?_

 __

 _Et puis tu as confiance en moi non ? (je fais actuellement un clin d'œil mais je sais que tu peux pas le voir donc je te le précise uh)_

 _Je t'attendrais dans le canapé près du feu,  
Hâte de te revoir.  
Freddy. _

Lettre envoyée à Hermione : 20h23.


	41. Fred - 4

"- Je te préviens Weasley ! Peu importe ton idée elle est mauvaise ! Très mauvaise ! Et je ne suis pas du tout d'accord ! Pas du tout !

\- Bonsoir aussi Hermione. Comment tu vaaaaaas ?

\- Joue pas à ce petit jeu Frédérique Weasley !

\- Bon... Je me disais bien que j'aurais pas dut te dire qu'on risquait peut-être d'enfreindre le règlement... T'en pense quoa ?

\- T'as deux secondes trente pour t'expliquer mais dans tous les cas je remonterais dans mon dortoir."

Fred avait oublié dans l'excitation du moment qu'Hermione ne serait probablement pas autant excitée que lui. Il allait devoir la gérer fine si il voulait vivre 5 minutes de plus.

"- Je sais que c'est demain les premiers cours et que t'aurais voulu dormir mais je pouvais pas attendre. Tu me manquais... Alors...

\- Je te manquais ? Sérieusement ? Mais on s'est quittés y a même pas quatre heures...

\- C'est la Hermione que je suis seule à connaître, la Hermione d'après minuit qui me manquait.

-Oh... Continue ton histoire avant que je reparte me coucher. C'est pas que je veux rester hein... Mais bon je veux savoir." Fred sourit. Il commençait à gagner du terrain.

"- Alors je me suis dis qu'on pourrait se rejoindre cette nuit. Je sais qu'on a cours demain." Ajouta-t-il en prévoyant les prochaines paroles d'Hermione.

"- Mais je te promets que se recouchera pour 2h00 au plus tard et que tu ne seras pas fatiguée demain. Parole de Weasley. Puis si t'es fatiguée pendant tes premiers cours de la journée, tu auras le droit de me torturer de toutes les façons que tu veux.

\- Même des chatouilles ?

\- Ugh. Même des chatouilles oui.

\- Il n'y a aucun piège ?

-Aucun Herminione." La brune le jaugea du regard, semblant hésiter. Sommeil ou Fred ? Elle hésitait à lui faire confiance sur le coup. Il ajouta :

" - Pour le sommeil je promets que tu ne crains rien. 05h00 suffiront largement. Puis tu viens de te réveiller non ?

\- Co-comment tu sais ?

\- T'as encore la trace de l'oreiller sur la joue." Hermione rougit. Hésita encore. Le choix était dur. Sommeil avant ses premiers cours de l'année, ou Fred et ses cheveux en batailles ? Quel dilemme.

"- O.K. ça me va." le sourire de Fred avait gagné contre les cours. De tout évidence.

Le garçon tenta de cacher sa joie d'avoir gagné contre sa studieuse amie mais sa façon de sautiller jusqu'à Hermione pour lui donner son gilet le trahissait.  
Hermione enfila le gilet et attrapa le bras que Fred lui tendait galamment.

Ils sortirent de leur sale commune sans un bruit. Discrètement. Très discrètement.  
Fred posa un doigt sur les lèvres d'Hermione, lui signifiant qui ne fallait rien dire. Il tenta de faire abstraction de son bref contact avec les lèvres de la brune qui lui avait électrisé toute l'échine.

Des années de banditisme scolaire avait rendu Fred aguerri dans l'art des promenades nocturnes et c'est sans le moindre problème qu'il conduisit sa douce dans les jardins de l'école.

L'Herbe caressait fraichement leurs pieds nus. Dans la douceur de cette nuit de septembre, ils se sentaient seuls au monde.  
Naufragés dans un océan d'amour.

Fred les conduisit jusqu'à un banc de pierre un peu loin du château. Ils s'y installèrent tous les deux en repliant leurs jambes sous leurs corps et Hermione lança un sort de feu magique comme elle était seule à savoir le faire.

Ils auraient put rester ensemble toutes la nuit, juste serrés l'un contre l'autre, à regarder les flammes multicolores lécher la pénombre nocturne.  
Mais ni elle ni lui n'étaient capables de rester sans rien dire. La tentation était trop forte.  
Tellement trop forte.

"- au fait... " _ma petite citrouille_ " ? Vraiment ?

\- Quoi ? C'est mignon non ?

-Non." Fred éclata de rire. C'était un jeu entre Hermione et lui, qui avait débuté quelques semaines plus tôt. Le but ? Trouver un surnom à l'autre. Si le jeu partait sur des bases plutôt sérieuses au départ, tout ça avait vite tourné à celui qui trouverait le pire surnom.  
Mais c'était drôle. En tout cas cela amusait énormément les deux adolescents, dans leur cocon protecteur, leur petite bulle d'amour secret.

Hermione hésita un instant à avouer ses inquiétudes quand à la nouvelle prof de défense contre les forces du mal à son confident. Elle renonça bien vite. Oh bien sûr, elle se doutait qu'elles étaient probablement fondées mais elle se refusait à gâcher leurs moments ensemble.

Elle les aimait trop. Peut-être était aussi le garçon qui lui donnait, qu'elle aimait trop.  
Peut-être.

Avant de la quitter devant les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des filles, Fred glissa un étrange bonbon violet dans la main d'Hermione. "C'est un bonbon sommeil réparateur et menthe." lui expliqua-t-il. Ils l'avaient mis au point quelques mois auparavant avec George. Il suffisait de le prendre avant de se coucher et peu importe la durée de sommeil, au réveil, la personne ayant ingérée la sucrerie serait parfaitement reposée.

Oui. Fred avait vraiment tout prévu.

Hermione le remercia avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit en claquant un léger baiser plus prêt de ses lèvres qu'à l'ordinaire.

Fred la regarda monter les escaliers au mieux de rejoindre son propre dortoir. Il nota qu'elle avait gardé son gilet, dans lequel elle nageait.  
Mais le jeune homme ignorait que c'était parfaitement volontaire de sa part.

Hermione avait gardée tout contre elle le gilet du garçon, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi elle se rechignait à lui rendre.

Alors elle garda tout contre elle le gilet aux emblèmes des Gryffondors, si semblable à celui de n'importe quel autre garçon de sa maison.  
Mais ce gilet était à Fred. Ce gilet sentait comme Fred.  
Et Hermione aimait l'odeur de Fred.  
Elle l'aimait beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup.


	42. Lettre 27 - Fred

_02 septembre, 1995, 17h59_

 _Ma petite sorcière en pain d'épice,_

 _Je pourrais tuer de nombreuses bouteilles d'encre à écrire combien j'ai aimé la nuit dernière. Mais j'ose croire que tu le sais déjà, que tu l'as déjà compris.  
Parce que la lumière qui scintillait dans tes yeux, c'était la même dans les miens.  
Je sais que je ne suis pas très bavard qu'en à ce que je pense de nos virées nocturnes mais j'aime ces moments comme un dingue.  
N'en doute pas.  
Jamais._

 _Je le dis également dans cet élan de sincérité que je n'avais pas prévu - Je le dis également parce que mon idiot de frère ne te le dis jamais assez : T'étais belle hier soir.  
Oh bien sûr tu n'es pas seulement belle quand les flammes de ton feu magique se réverbèrent sur ta peau dans la nuit ambiante du Parc.  
T'es belle tous les jours aussi. Tout le temps. _

_Enfin..._

 _J'ai vu ce matin, au sourire que tu m'as lancé en rentrant dans la Grande Salle que tu n'étais pas le moins du monde fatiguée.  
C'était même le contraire, tant t'étais rayonnante.  
Tes idiots de meilleurs amis ont mis cela sur le compte de la remise des cours. On sait tous les deux que c'était pas totalement vrai n'est ce pas ? _

_Et malgré que ni toi, ni moi ne soit fatigué, je pense qu'il serait pus sage de ne pas se voir toute les nuits. Dis donc ! Tu m'entends parler de sagesse ? Tu as vraiment mauvaise influence sur moi (encore une fois, puis que tu ne peux pas me voir écrire ces mots et les lire en même temps, je précise que je rigole) !_

 _Alors dans ce cas-là... Disons demain, minuit, salle commune ?  
Je t'attendrais avec impatience,  
Freddy. _

Lettre glissée discrètement dans la poche d'Hermione, à 19h03.


	43. Lettre 7 - Hermione

_02 septembre,1995, 12h19,_

 _Fred,_

 _Quand j'étais petite - bien avant de savoir que j'allais être sorcière - ma mère me lisait des livres tous les soirs.  
J'adorait ce moment parce que c'était l'un des seuls que je passais avec elle. Elle était très prise par son travail, même souvent trop pour s'occuper de moi... Enfin, elle se débrouillait toujours pour me lire des contes de fées avant de me coucher. Ouais tu sais, ce genre de contes de fées. Connaissant Mrs. Weasley, je suppose qu'elle vous en a lu. Combien ? Je ne sais pas. Des chaudrons sûrement..._

 _Quand j'étais petite -probablement comme toutes les petites filles- j'adorais la fin de l'histoire, quand l'héroïne finissait avec le prince charmant.  
Oui. J'avoue honteusement en avoir rêvé, de ce preux chevalier qui ne vivrait que pour moi, de cet homme idéal qui serait mon âme sœur, de ce garçon qui ferait tout son possible pour arracher mon sourire à l'éternité. _

__  
_J'ai arrêté d'y croire il y a longtemps. C'est sûrement ça, le passage entre l'enfance et l'adolescence au fond non ? Arrêter d'y croire... De croire aux contes de fées..._

 _Et puis toi t'arrives, et tu représentes tout ce que j'attendais, tout ce que mon imagination de gamine imaginais et même plus.  
C'est pour ça que j'ai rougit en te croisant dans le couloir tout à l'heure, et que tu m'as fait un clin d'œil, et que j'ai rougit comme une folle.  
Oui c'est simplement les souvenirs d'enfance, ça donne chaud au cœur.  
Il n'y a pas d'autre raison. _

__  
_Aucune autre raison._

 _Rien._

 _Nada._

 _Est-ce que je mens bien dis moi ?  
Hermione. _

**Ecrit dans le petit cahier noir. A l'heure du repas.**


	44. Hermione - 5

**19 septembre, dîner, dans la grande salle.**

Comme toujours, le repas qu'ils mangeaient était divin. Hermione trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose de réposant, dans l'ambiance de la grande salle. C'était comme une grande famille avec les gosses qui chahutaient, et les gens qui riaient, et tout les barvardages, les sourires, les colères, les disputes, les débats, les fous-rires...  
Elle avait toujours adoré cette ambiance effervescente. Avec le temps, elle s'était même habituée à manger avec Ron -et préparer plusieurs seviettes à l'avance-.  
C'est sûrement ce qu'elle préférait même -hormis les cours et la bibliothèque s'entend-. Manger avec ses amis.  
Elle adorait sa famille. Mais l'été, les repas ensemble n'avait plus le même goût.  
Ils leur manquait toujours quelque chose, une épice, une saveur.

Et ce soir... Par Merlin ! La table des Gryffondor était probablement la plus bruyante de toutes. Joyeux tumulte, à des lieux de la guerre.  
Peut-être qu'en tant que préfète, Hermione aurait dut intervenir, mais ce soir, elle s'en fichait. Du bruit, du chambardement, du chahut.  
Ce soir, Hermione mangeait entourée de presque tous ceux qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux. Et elle ne pourrais probablement pas être plus heureuse.

Ron et Harry étaient assis en face d'elle. Ron déblatérait Quidditch avec Dean et Seamus à une vitesse et une articulation pratiquement incompréhensible - sa meilleure amie avait pratiquement abandonné l'idée de lui apprendre à ne pas parler en mangeant -. Harry lui discutait avec Ginny assise à côté de lui, mais ils parlaient trop bas pour qu'Hermione en comprenne le sujet de leur discussion - enfin elle captait quand même les rougeurs qui brûlaient régulièrement les joues d'Harry -. Neville babillait avec Luna -qui s'était incrustée à la table sans qu'Hermione ne comprenne pourquoi ou comment-. Enfin les jumeaux Weasley s'étaient installés à côté d'elle - Fred le plus proche - et s'amusaient à s'incruster un peu partout y compris dans les discussions de leurs amis de septième année.

Depuis le début du repas, Hermione était presque constamment en contact avec Fred. Que ce soit quand elle tendait la main pour attraper le pichet de jus de citrouille et que leurs mains se frôlaient - Ou bien quand Fred s'étirait et que son bras touchait le dos de la jeune fille.  
Alors qu'elle grignotait son morceau de pain, Hermione sentit pour la 120ème fois la peau du rouquin sur la sienne alors que ce dernier baissé pour ramassé sa serviette qu'il avait maladroitement fait tomber. Comme pour les 119 fois précédentes -oui elle avait compté-, elle essaya de ne pas rougir du mieux qu'elle pouvait et se contenta d'avaler difficilement. A côté d'elle Fred Weasley -même si il semblait ne pas porter attention à Hermione- avait le même petit sourire en coin que celui qu'il arborait quand il faisait une bêtise, ou qu'il était fier de lui, ou bien les deux.  
Hermione s'arrêta deux secondes sur le visage du rouquin. Oui. Il n'y avait plus de doutes désormais. Tous ces contacts. Il le faisait exprès. Mais Hermione ignorait bien pourquoi il...

"- Tout va bien Hermione ?

\- AH ! OUI ! J'veux dire... "ouiiiiii tout va merveilleusement bien George !" pourquoi cette é...étrange question ?"

Le rouquin haussa un sourcil.

"- Peut-être parce que tu étais perdue dans tes pensées à un point où ça devenait flippant. Et au fait ! Moi c'est Fred. Pas George."

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de froncer les sourcils. Perdues dans ses pensées oui, mais le jumeau qui était le plus éloigné d'elle c'était bien George et pas Fred. Elle en était sûre de ça.  
Et pour cause, elle pourrait presque les différencier les yeux fermés.

Elle hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

"- Non. Le jumeau assis à côté de moi -et qui me saoules depuis le début du repas c'est Fred- toi tu es George."

Celui qu'Hermione appelait George et la jeune fille se jaugèrent pendant quasiment une trentaine de secondes. Autour d'eux tous leurs amis avaient arrêté de manger, de parler, et les fixaient en attendant de voir qui gagneraient.

Face au regard d'acier de la lionne le dénommé George ne tint pas longtemps avant de capituler.

"- Okay ! C'est bon ! C'est bon ! Je me rends t'as raison ! Moi c'est George ! Mais comment tu fais pour toujours réussir à nous différencier sans te tromper ? T'es bien la seule à pouvoir faire ça !"

Bon à priori, en voyant les joues d'Hermione, elle n'avait pas tant gagné que ça. Et le regard tous ses amis qui se faisaient de plus en plus intéressés n'était pas sans la gêner énormément.

Soit elle expliquait qu'elle arrivait à différencier les jumeaux à force de les avoir observer. Ce qui impliquait de dire qu'elle passait BEAUCOUP de temps depuis des années à regarder les jumeaux. Et probablement plus qu'elle ne devrait pour que ce ne soit pas louche.  
Soit elle expliquait qu'elle pouvait les différencier parce qu'elle en connaissait un très bien et de manière plutôt intime d'ailleurs. Et quel commençait -peut-être- à bien apprécier ce jumeau là d'ailleurs... -peut-être hein...-  
Aucune de ces deux solutions lui paraissait franchement acceptable.  
Et ce qui en découlerait était encore pire.

"- Je... je... J'arrive à les reconnaître parce qu'ils ne se ressemblent pas du tout ! Voilà ! C'est... C'est tout ! ABSOLUMENT TOUT ! Il n'y a vraiment rien de plus. Pourquoi il y aurait quelque chose de plus d'ailleurs ? Wouah vous avez vu l'heure ? Il est tard ! Je suis fatiguée ! Je monte me coucher ! Bonne nuit !"  
Hermione bondit du banc sur lequel elle était installée encore une seconde plus tôt et sortie de la Grande Salle comme une furie, en tentant vainement d'effacer la rougeur de ses joues.

Ses amis regardèrent sa place vide, les yeux ronds et Ron murmura un " fatiguée ? Mais il est à peine 18h30 ! Et elle n'a même pas prit de dessert !".  
Rapidement les questions quand à l'étrange réaction d'Hermione laissèrent place à une discussion quant aux activités de demain - l'idée d'aller passer leur samedi après-midi au bord du lac pour profiter des dernières chaleurs fut d'ailleurs acceptée à l'unanimité et Ginny serait chargée de prévenir Hermione - et Fred s'éclipsa discrètement dans les pas d'Hermione, une poignée de secondes plus tard.

Il la retrouva à l'angle d'un couloir du deuxième étage. Par Merlin ! Qu'elle pouvait marcher vide en dépit de tous les livres dans son sac qui devait peser au moins la moitié de son poids.

"- Hey ! Hermione ! Hey ! Attends moi !"

Hermione fit un bond à l'entente de cette voix et prit un quart de secondes pour reconnaître la voix de celui qui l'apostrophait.

"- Ah ! Fred ce n'est que toi ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Ahem... Que fais tu là ?

\- Je marche. Et je parle aussi. ... Oh ! Ca va c'est drôle ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça ma Citrouille !

\- Okay... Alors Primo : J'suis pas ta Citrouille ! Deuxio : Ce n'est pas vraiment drôle ! Et Tercio : Je te demandais pourquoi tu m'a suivi. Idiot."  
elle avait quand même un mince sourire au coin des lèvres en disant ça.

"- J'adore quand tu me surnommes comme ça ! Ca me fait toujouuuuurs de l'effet !" - il se reprit en voyant le regard d'Hermione qui marchait à ses côtés désormais - " Euh... Je t'ai suivis parce que tu paraissait bizarre quand t'es partie en furie.

-... Je paraissait pas "bizarre".

\- 'Mione ! Tu semblais plus rapide qu'un élève pour quitter le cours de Rogue !

\- ... Pas "bizarre"... "Paniquée" serait un terme plus juste."  
Il la dévisagea :

"- Pourquoi t'as paniqué ?

\- Tu es sérieux Frédérique Weasley ? Tu n'as pas entendu la question de ton frère où c'est comment ? "Pourquoi j'ai paniqué ?" Mais ça semble évident !

\- Euh... Non.

\- Mais si je luis expliquais que j'arrivais à vous différencier parce qu'à force de passer des nuits entières avec toi je te connais par cœur, où bien parce que je te regarde tout le temps en secret j'aurais eu l'air de..." elle s'arrêta d'un coup, rouge comme une tomate. Comprenant le sens de ce qu'elle avait dit à haute voix.

Fred avait à nouveau un sourire sur les lèvres. Pas un sourire en coin. Non. Un grand sourire. De celui qu'il a uniquement quand il est vraiment heureux. Ou bien avec son frère. Ces sourires les plus rares quoi.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, ils étaient arrivés devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. L'un en face de l'autre, un silence gênant s'installait. Hermione était rouge, Fred souriant comme un fou.

"- Je... Ahem... Pourquoi tu n'as pas arrêté de me toucher de tout le repas ?" ces mots fut difficiles à sortir pour la jeune fille, et elle déglutit de nombreuses fois.

"- Parce que j'en avait envie." le sourire de Fred s'élargit encore. Si c'était possible.  
Il s'approcha d'elle. Leurs souffles se frôlaient.  
Par réflexe, il ramena une des boucles de la jeune fille derrière l'oreille de cette dernière. Sa main s'attarda quelques secondes sur la joue d'Hermione, avant de la quitter, à regret.  
Fred lui sourit une dernière fois, puis tourna les talons et disparut dans la pénombre du couloir sans rien dire de plus. Laissant derrière lui une Hermione rouge et perdue.


	45. Fred - 5

"- Elle a dit qu'elle passait tout son temps à m'observer en cachette ! Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! TU TE RENDS COMPTE GEORGE ?!

\- Que tu es complétement atteint ? Ouais...

\- Par Merlin ! Si tu avais vu comment elle rougissait en disant cela ! Comme elle était mignonne ! Hermione est la fille la plus belle de la Terre ! Du monde ! De la galaxie ! De l'uniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeers !

\- Okay. On peut définitivement plus rien pour toi !

\- Ne fait pas ton rabat-joie voyons ! On va passer l'après midi avec elle ! J'ai trop hâte !

\- Tu sais qu'on l'a quitté dans la salle commune y a quinze minutes pour qu'on parte tous se préparer ?

\- Oui et ?" Fred se retourna vers son frère jumeau.

"- Et ça veut dire que tu as déjà passé le repas complet avec elle !" intervint Lee qui venait de rentrer dans le dortoir.

"- Mais oui ! C'était tellement géniaaaaaaaaaaal ! Je me demande encore comment Ginny a réussi à convaincre Hermione de venir... Parce que c'était pas gagné d'avance, en général, elle passe tout ces samedis à la bibliothèque... Hiiiiii !

-Quoi encore Fred ?!

\- Vous vous rendez compte les gars ?! On va la voir en maillot de bain ! Hiiiiiii !

\- Ton frère est complétement cramé de la cervelle on lui a dit ?

\- Ouais mais bon, il s'en fout. Il est en amourïte aiguë stade trois alors ce que tu peux lui dire sur sa maladie, il s'en fout totalement." Lee hocha la tête avec gravité tout en surveillant Fred du coin de l'œil. Mais ce dernier ne faisait aucunement attention à eux, il planait sur son petit nuage. Lee continua :

"- Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as proposé d'y aller en maillot de bain.

\- Pour ça. Et puis parce qu'il fait TELLEMENT CHAUD que ce serait idiot de ne pas en profiter. Mais surtout pour ça." George qui tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas rire, pointa du doigt son frère jumeau qui était plus en train de faire une danse de la joie que de se préparer. Lee hocha la tête. Un sourire sadique naissant sur ses lèvres, il pointa l'appareil photo posé sur sa table de chevet.

"- Je peux immortaliser cet instant ?

\- Ouais ! Vas y ! Et prend le avec toi pour cet aprèm' ça fera de bons souvenirs pour leur album photo de mariage !" Lee éclata de rire. De toute façon Fred n'écoutait aucunement leurs discussions.

Il était tellement sur son nuage qu'il ne remarqua ni le flash de la photographie, ni le bruit.

Quand ils descendirent tous les trois pour rejoindre leurs amis dans la salle commune, Fred avait reprit une certaine contenance. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire la danse de la joie sous menace que quelqu'un comprenne ce qu'il ressentait pour Hermione. Enfin... Son sourire parlait largement pour lui.

Toute la bande était déjà là et lorsque Fred posa sur sa dulcinée, il eu un moment d'arrêt - qui failli faire tomber Lee, derrière lui dans l'escalier -. Hermione était belle ce jour là. Et belle, était encore un mot trop faible pour la définir au goût de Fred.  
Elle s'était vêtue d'un tee shirt blanc sur son maillot de bain noir, et d'un paréo en guise de jupe, par dessus un short en jean. De plus, elle avait natté ces cheveux. Cela pour sembler idiot, dit comme ça, mais pour Fred, ça la rendait littéralement magnifique. Non, pas qu'il ne la trouvait laide d'habitude bien sûr ! A vrai dire, Hermione aurait put porter un sac en plastique sur la tête qu'il aurait continué à la trouver absolument ravissante.

Hermione ajusta la bretelle de son sac qui pendouillait négligemment sur son épaule. Et Fred se mordit la langue pour ne pas se jeter sur elle. 0ui. De tout leur groupe, Hermione était la seule à avoir pris un sac, alors que tout les autres avaient prit leurs serviettes de bain à la main où sur l'épaule. Elle ne changerait définitivement jamais. Pour le plus grand plaisir de Fred.

Tout le chemin de la salle commune des Gryffondors jusqu'au lac fut ponctué de blagues, de grandes discussions et d'éclats de rires. La menace de la guerre restait imminente bien sûr, mais pour l'instant, cela semblait bien leur passer à des milliers de kilomètres. Pour une fois, ils avaient leur âge, juste leur âge et rien de plus. Pas de gamins forcés à grandir trop vite, à prendre de trop grosses responsabilités alors qu'ils n'étaient et ne sont encore rien de plus que de jeunes adolescents.  
Non. Cette après-midi, on oubliait tout. Plus de Voldemort et de ses serviteurs assoiffés, plus de guerre, plus de dangers, plus de menaces, plus de statuts de sangs, plus de problèmes, plus d'Ombrage et de son hypocrisie permanente de vieux crapaud trop rose, et surtout, surtout plus de sérieux.  
Aujourd'hui, on riait, on s'amusait, on se détendait. Et juste ça.

Bien sûr, si ce pacte n'était qu'implicite et n'avait jamais été formulé à voix haute, il n'en demeurait pas solidement présent entre tous les amis, et même Hermione semblait l'avoir compris. La jeune lionne semblait même avoir accepté de n'être pour cette après-midi rien de plus qu'une fille de son âge, qui souhaitait passer un bon moment avec ses amis, et rigoler. Elle sautillait presque et sa démarche légère faisait bondir le cœur de Fred à chacun de ses pas. Il n'aurait jamais put imaginer qu'une fille aurait un jour autant d'emprise sur lui. Il ne pensait même pas que c'était possible de contrôler les sentiments de quelqu'un à ce point sans utiliser une quelconque forme de magie. Force lui était de constater du contraire.

Il faisait chaud, extrêmement chaud même, pour une fin de septembre écossaise. Fred estimait la température entre 25 et 30°C. C'était à se demander si quelqu'un n'avait pas décider de s'amuser avec la météo.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, aucun des amis n'aurait eu l'idée de se plaindre des températures plus qu'agréable, étant donné qu'elles leur permettaient non seulement de traîner en bande dehors mais également de pouvoir aller se baigner.

Ils s'installèrent tous avec leur serviette près du lac, et Hermione se cala dans l'ombre d'un grand et magnifique saule tortueux avec un livre à la main, alors que la totalité des garçons du groupe faisait un concours de "qui sera le premier à plonger ?" - Pour ce qui se demande, ce fut Lee en premier et Neville à la traîne - Enfin, pour Ginny et Luna, ces deux dernières s'étaient installées toute proche dans l'herbe, et faisait le commentaire des plongeons.

Un peu plus d'une heure passa, Ginny et Luna avait rejoint tout le monde dans le lac. Hermione était alors la seule encore en dehors de l'eau, et continuait la lecture d'un livre passionnant sur la 3ème Guerre des Gobelins de l'Est.  
Elle avait dénoué son paréo, et puis l'avait posé sur son sac, à côté d'elle.

Fred resta un moment dans l'eau juste à l'observer, à l'écart du groupe et de leur désormais bataille d'éclaboussures.  
Elle était tellement belle, concentrée dans son livre, avec la légère brise qui soulevait les quelques mèches échappée de sa tresse.

Soudain, Fred eu une idée. Elle n'allait de toute évidence pas plaire à Hermione mais bon, Fred restait un jumeau Weasley, et les farces restaient sa spécialité.

Il sortit du lac discrètement de sorte à ce que personne ne le remarque, et surtout pas Hermione. Il contourna le grand saule de sorte à arriver par derrière, silencieusement.  
Il s'approcha, et s'approcha encore jusqu'à être le plus proche d'elle - son frère George qui le vit à ce moment ne dit rien comprenant les intentions de son jumeau et se retourna alors pour arroser Ron, un sourire en coin-.

Fred agit rapidement. Il attrapa Hermione avant qu'elle n'ait put se rendre compte de sa présence. Cette dernière poussa un cri et lâcha instinctivement le livre qu'elle tenait dans les mains quelques secondes plus tôt.  
Fred se releva immédiatement avec Hermione dans ses bras qu'il tenait comme une princesse. Il se mit à courir jusqu'au ponton, là où l'eau était assez haute pour sauter dans le lac sans prendre le risque de se blesser, où pire, de blesser Hermione.

Oui. Vous avez bien compris. Fred avait décidé de jeter Hermione dans l'eau.  
Enfin plus exactement de sauter avec elle dans ses bras.  
Ce qui revenait au même me direz vous.

Leurs amis qui avaient tourné la tête en entendant les hurlements d'Hermione, n'étaient pas retourné à leurs jeux d'éclaboussements depuis. Il semblait, de toute évidence que la perspective de voir Fred noyer Hermione était bien plus alléchante. Ou peut-être de prévoir la future vengeance d'Hermione qui serait bien trop terrible pour ne pas en mourir de rire - ou en mourir tout court si on s'appelait Fred -.

Au moment même où les corps des deux adolescents s'immergèrent brutalement dans l'eau, on put voir deux types de réactions chez leurs amis : la première fut de grands éclats de rire, la deuxième c'était des bouches qui s'ouvraient grandes dans une stupéfaction sans bornes, comme si ils n'avaient put croire que Fred était suicidaire au point d'aller jusqu'au bout. Mais les quelques amis choqués éclatèrent rapidement de rire comme les autres.

Fred fut le premier à sortir de l'eau quelques secondes plus tard.  
Mais Hermione ne suivit pas.  
Le grand sourire de Fred s'effaça rapidement et il se mit à paniquer en une dizaine de secondes.

Ses amis qui le virent s'agiter à fouiller l'eau comme un fou et Hermione qui ne remontaient pas à la surface, décidèrent d'aller l'aider dans ses recherches, tous inquiets.

Alors qui s'approchaient de lui à une vitesse quasi équivalent à celle d'un Eclair de Feu, il observèrent avec horreur le corps de Fred se faire happer vers les profondeurs par une masse qu'ils ne reconnurent pas.

Le choc les arrêtèrent net, et le temps qu'ils comprennent ce qu'il venait de se passer devant leurs yeux, Fred était déjà remonté à l'air libre, accompagné d'une Hermione on ne peut plus hilare.

Quand il arrivèrent à leur rencontre, Hermione était toujours en train de chercher à retrouver son souffle avant de partir une fois de plus dans un nouveau fou rire. Fred la fixait mi-amusé et mi- un autre sentiment que les autres adolescents ne déchiffrèrent pas.

Il s'avérait que la jeune fille avait - avec sa vitesse de réflexion - décidé de rester sous l'eau et de retenir sa respiration le temps que Fred panique, puis de remonter à la surface pour le noyer à son tour. Ce qu'ils se passèrent bien d'expliquer au reste de leur groupe, c'était bien qu'Hermione lui avait embrassé la joue une fois sous l'eau.  
Je crois bien que Fred se demande encore si il a eu raison d'initier cet innocent cerveau aux farces et à la vengeance.

Enfin, sur le moment, je ne suis pas réellement sûre que son cerveau ait put formuler une seule pensée cohérente.  
Le tee shirt d'Hermione -devenu transparent avec l'eau- collait à sa peau, et laissait ainsi apercevoir son une pièce noir. Elle riait aux éclats, les yeux fermés, ses cheveux dégoulinant dans son cou.  
Fred tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas se jeter sur elle pour l'embrasser.

Une fois qu'Hermione eu repris sa respiration, elle s'approcha du ponton, se hissa dessus à la voir de ses bras, et enleva ses vêtements trempés sous le regard de Fred qui était définitivement à deux doigts de devenir fou. Si il ne l'était pas déjà s'entend.  
Elle redescendit dans l'eau en plongeant bien plus gracieusement que la première fois -ceci dit il est plus simple de plonger sans un idiot roux qui tente de vous noyer-.

Elle regarda Fred avec une sourire en coin.

"- On fait la course Freddie ?" le dénommé Fred hocha la tête, bien incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Le temps qu'il réagisse, Hermione était déjà partie en fusée, sous le regard de leurs amis, qui sans trouver leurs échanges étranges, avaient l'impression que quelque chose était devenu différent.  
Quant à Ginny, elle préparait déjà l'interrogatoire qu'elle ferait à sa meilleure amie la prochaine fois qu'elle en aurait l'occasion.

"- Alors c'est qui la meilleure ?" fanfaronna la jeune lionne en regardant Fred.  
Après l'avoir écrasé à plate couture en nage, elle avait gagné leur concours de noyade ainsi que celui d'éclaboussures.  
Fred, bien qu'ayant gardé son esprit joueur et compétitif, avait eu beaucoup de mal à produire une quelconque réflexion avec Hermione en cette tenue et si innocemment tactile avec lui.  
Bien sûr, il ne disait absolument pas ça pour se trouver une excuse.

Pour plaider sa cause, Fred aurait sûrement argué que sa dulcinée était de nature très sportive, mais cela aurait signifier qu'il avait passé assez de temps à la connaître et surtout à observer de quelle façon ses muscles se dessinaient. Ce qu'il n'avait absolument jamais fait. Jamais...

Fred secoua la tête avec un large sourire.  
"- Alors là, j'en ai strictement aucune idée !

\- Celle qui a ses vêtements trempés par ta faute Banane !" lui répondit Hermione, à mi chemin entre l'agacement et l'amusement, qui arrêta d'essorer ses cheveux pour lui jeter son tee-shirt blanc, encore humide qui atterrit sur son torse nu.  
Le sourire de Fred se tordit un peu.

" - Merlin ! Il est trop mouillé pour que tu puisses te rhabiller avec !

\- A qui la faute ?" le taquina Hermione, sans que Fred ne lui réponde trop occupé à chercher une solution pour que celle qu'il aimait n'attrape pas froid en se baladant en maillot de bain/serviette dans tout le château en remontant dans leur salle commune.

"- Je sais ! Tiens prend mon tee shirt il est sec, tu me le rendras plus tard !" ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione le remercia, surprise par ce geste amical inattendu que seule une rouquine remarqua.  
Une fois totalement sèche, la jeune lionne l'enfila en souriant. Il avait la même odeur que toutes ces nuits d'été passées avec Fred !

Le jeune rouquin oublia d'ailleurs de respirer pendant un long moment en la voyant vêtue ainsi, avec un paréo et surtout son propre tee shirt pour la réchauffer.

Ce que Fred ignorait en cet instant, c'est qu'elle ne lui rendrait probablement jamais.


	46. Lettre 28 - Fred

_20 septembre, 1995, 21h10,_

 _Mione,  
Je pourrais commencer cette lettre en noircissant une bonne dizaines de pages à te dire combien cette journée fut merveilleuse et combien elle restera dans ma mémoire.  
Oui. Je pourrais passer des heures entières à écrire comment ce samedi avec tous les gens -ou presque- qui comptent pour moi -et surtout aussi avec toi- fut l'une des plus belles de toute ma vie et le restera probablement jusqu'à la fin.  
Oui. Je pourrais te le dire et je sais que tu me croirais.  
Mais je sais aussi que ça serait inutile de le faire. _

_Inutile. Parce que je suis persuadé que ça se lisait dans mes yeux. Et je persiste à croire qu'on ne se comprends jamais mieux qu'avec un regard, ou même, juste un sourire. On ne se comprends jamais mieux qu'avec l'indicible. En bref, je suis intiment convaincu que c'est parfois dans le silence que tout se dit._

 _Et je sais maintenant que tu me connais d'une façon si intime, que tu as probablement su lire à l'éclat de mes yeux que j'étais le plus heureux de tout les sorciers de la Terre.  
_

_Tu as probablement su le lire de la même façon que j'ai put voir combien tu ne regrettais pas d'être sortir de ta bibliothèque adorée._

 _Alors nous conviendrons donc que cela serait totalement inutile de te raconter tout ça. De te raconter une journée que tu as par ailleurs vécu aussi._

 _...  
En revanche, ce qui serait pourrait être utile, c'est de te dire tout le reste. _

_C'est de te dire comment je me suis sentie flancher des le moment ou je t'ai vu. Te connaissant, je sais que tu diras "ce n'était qu'une tenue banale, elle n'avait rien de jolie, et je ne cherchais en rien à être belle d'ailleurs". Oui. Mais je te répondrais alors que, qu'importe ce que tu mets, et ce que tu mettras dans le futur, je te trouvais toujours aussi belle. Pas seulement dans cette espèce de niaiserie surréaliste dans lequel baigne tous les amoureux, mais également -et surtout- parce que je te trouve belle. Et parce que tu es belle. Tu es MON genre de fille, MON genre de femme, MON genre de déesse. Et tu sais, cette façon que tu as de croire que tu n'es pas toujours belle, ou même juste cette naïveté que tu as de te croire commune, elle te rend encore plus belle à mes yeux. Sincèrement._

 _C'est de te dire que j'avais l'impression d'imploser au moindre de tes éclats de rire. Qui résonnaient dans tout le parc comme des petits carillons de cloches._

 _C'est de te dire que tu me rendais littéralement dingue, à lire ton bouquin sous le vieil arbre. Dingue parce que je voulais que tu nous rejoignes dans l'eau, et que tu viennes t'amuser, mais aussi dingue parce que c'est quelque chose que j'adore chez toi. Yep. Même cette manie que tu as de lire des bouquins envers et contre tout, franchement, je sais pas... Je sais pas pourquoi mais ça me fait de l'effet comme tu n'imagines même pas._

 _C'est de te dire que je n'avais jamais connu cette sensation. Cette sensation d'être à deux doigts d'en mourir de joie, juste quand tu m'a entrainé sous l'eau pour embrasser ma joue. Je sens encore l'humidité de l'eau, et la chaleur de tes lèvres sur ma joue. Je sens encore les Lutins de Cornouailles danser dans ma cage thoracique, juste à côté de mon cœur. Tu es tellement imprévisible parfois, 'Mione ! Tu le sais au moins ? Et l'effet que tu me fais ? Tu sais pour lui aussi ou pas ?_

 _C'est de te dire que j'ai oublié comment respirer quand je t'ai vu porter MON tee shirt._

 _Mais surtout, ce qui sera probablement utile -bien que je ne le ferais jamais- c'était de te dire combien cela a été compliqué pour moi de passer toute la journée avec toi, avec toi si belle, avec toi si drôle, avec toi si joyeuse, avec toi si pétillant. D'avoir passer tout la journée si près de toi en me battant pour ne pas t'embrasser.  
Parce que ça ma faisait encore plus mal que d'habitude et j'aurais vraiment voulu t'embrasser. _

_Avec tout mon amour,  
Freddie. _


	47. Lettre 8 - Hermione

_20 septembre, 1995, 21h11,_

 _Fred,_

 _Je sais vraiment pas quoi te dire, ni comment commencer.  
Cette journée a été merveilleuse pour moi, et franchement, je ne regrette pas une seule seconde d'avoir quitté ma bibliothèque adorée.  
Minute papillon ! J'espère que c'est réciproque !  
Alors elle t'as plut cette journée ?  
Qu'est ce que je suis conne... C'es évident que tu vas pas répondre puisque tu ne sais même pas pour ce cahier...  
Heureusement d'ailleurs ! Tu imagines si tu le connaissais ? Non... Tu n'imagines pas puisque tu le connais pas...  
Bon disons que ce serait la catastrophe assurée !  
Mais ce que je raconte moi ?!_

 _..._

 _Je n'ai pas quitté ton tee shirt. Je suis trop à l'aise dedans. Je sais que je devrais te le rendre mais j'ose même pas y penser.  
Il a ton odeur et... Et du coup j'ai l'impression que tu me serres dans tes bras. _

_Perdue,  
Hermione. _

Hermione posa les derniers mots sur son cahier, alors que la porte du dortoir s'ouvrait.

"- Ah ! Ce n'est que toi Ginny ! Tu m'as fichu une de ces frousses !" s'exclama-t-elle en cachant plus ou moins discrètement le petit cahier noir sous son oreiller.

"- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite 'Mione. Faut qu'on parle toi et moi."


	48. Hermione - 6

L'expression de la rouquine n'était pas vraiment froide, mais elle était dure. Clairement, la rouquine était sérieuse. Presque trop pour une Weasley.  
Cette dernière vérifia qu'elle était bien seule dans le dortoir avant de s'installer sur le lit d'Hermione, d'en fermer les rideaux, et de jeter un sort de silence autour d'elles.  
Hermione en sentit son niveau de stress monter d'un coup alors qu'elle voyait sa cadette lancer un sort d'amplification de lumière à la lanterne vissée au plafond du baldaquin et puis lui voler un oreille avec la même expression de mutisme sérieux sur le visage.

"-Qu-Quoi ? Co-Comment ça me parler ? Me parler de quoi ?" Ginny, se rendait probablement compte qu'elle était un peu trop partie au quart de tour, sourit pour rassurer sa meilleure amie. Elle répondit à Hermione en s'asseyant gracieusement en face d'elle sur le lit.

"- De toi. Et Fred.

\- Quoi Fred et moi ? Bon dieu ! Ginny tu sais qu'on construit des phrases en utilisant des verbes et des compléments !" cette dernière haussa un sourcil.

"- Hermione tu sais qu'on ne parle pas avec une voix aussi aiguë et qu'on ne change pas de sujet aussi rapidement quand on a rien à cacher ? Ma chérie tu t'es cramée toute seule.

\- Je suis cramée ? Je dirais plus que je ressemble à une potion oubliée depuis des mois dans un chaudron..." elle se rendit compte trop tard que cette réponse ressemblait un peu trop à des aveux.

"- Je crois qu'on pourrait même dire calcinée oui !" lui répliqua son amie dans un rire. Les joues d'Hermione commencèrent à prendre une teinte un plus rouge que la normale, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi.

"- Et bien... Je... euh... Développe le fond de ta pensée Gin'.

\- Fred. Mon frère... Tu es amoureuse de lui." Hermione la fixa du regard, choquée, muette, interdite. Ses joues rougirent un peu plus.

"- QUOI ?! Non ! Bien sur que non !" se fut au tour de la rousse de la regarder comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait.

"-Je pensais que tu ne me disais rien parce que tu étais gênée que Fred soit mon frère. Mais en fait ce n'est pas à moi que tu ne veux pas l'avouer... C'est à toi.

\- Oh Gin' ! Je t'en prie ! Arrête le délire ! Tu as trop lu mes romans à l'eau de rose !

\- Oh 'Mione ! Par Merlin ! Tu as lu ces bouquins bien plus de fois que moi et tu le sais... Comme tu le sais très bien au fond de toi que j'ai raison pour tes sentiments." Hermione rougit de plus belle. Et puis timidement :

"- Je ne sais pas Ginny... Je ne sais pas si tu as raison... C'est tellement.. Oh ! Je suis perdue ! Je vois bien que les choses changent mais... mais je comprends pas. J'arrête pas de me poser des questions, au point que parfois je n'arrive plus à dormir... Et je ne sais même pas à qui en parler... Cela me rends folle...

\- WOH ! Woh ! woh... Je pensais pas que tu étais dans cet état là... Tu aurais put m'en parler bien plus tôt tu sais... Je suis ta meilleur amie, je suis là pour ça. Même si c'est avec un de mes frères que tu as des problèmes... Mais je vais arranger ça maintenant ! Et je ne vois qu'une seule solution... Prendre le problème de front." Hermione hocha la tête.

"-Co-Comment ?

\- Ahem... Disons que je vais te poser des questions et que tu devras répondre O.K. ? ... Cela devrait plutôt être dans tes cordes non ?" plaisanta la jeune sorcière pour tenter de détendre Hermione. Cela lui arracha un faible et petit sourire qui s'effaça bien vite.

"- O.K.

\- Génial ! Commençons : Comment vois-tu Fred ?" La brune atteint le dernier palier de rougeurs possible pour une humaine. Et répondit d'une voix bégayante :

"- Je... Je ne sais pas. C'est... C'est... Ta question est trop compliquée !" Ginny hocha la tête calmement.

"- Ugh ! Bon on va faire plus simple alors. Raconte moi votre histoire. Raconte moi tout ce que j'ai manqué. Tout ce que je ne sais pas. Tout ce que tu ne m'as pas dit."

La brune acquiesça derechef. Dans l'espoir d'enfin comprendre ce qui lui arrivait quand Fred était dans les parages elle expliqua tout à sa meilleur amie. De la première nuit au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix à cette après-midi, au sensation qu'elle avait ressentie en lui embrassant la joue dans ce qui n'était à l'origine qu'une innocente chamaillerie entre amis.  
Ginny l'écouta attentivement, un grand sourire aux lèvres, intervenant parfois, pour applaudir, commenter, faire une blague pour la détendre, ou poser des questions parfois. Quelques fois aussi -quand les souvenirs racontés devenaient particulièrement passionnants et/ou romantique-, elle poussa des petits cris de pastèque surexcitée, semblable à ceux d'une fan girl devant une fiction de son couple préféré ( en même temps c'est ce qu'elle devenait quant au couple -pas encore couple- de son frère et de sa meilleure amie ).  
Quant Hermione eu finit son long récit, Ginny avait un large sourire, alors que sa meilleure amie était plus rouge que la couverture aux couleurs de leurs maisons.

"- Wow Hermione ! Cela explique toutes les petites choses étranges avec vous deux que je ne comprenais pas... Je... je pensais pas que tu saurais me cacher autant de choses un jour. Parce que soyons honnête, tu ne sais pas mentir à ta meilleure amie !" elles éclatèrent toutes les deux de rire, bien que celui d'Hermione fut un peu plus nerveux qu'à l'ordinaire.

"- Je ne sais pas moi même comment j'ai put faire cet exploit... Pour rester honnête.

\- Ah l'amouuuuuuuuuuuuur ! Wow ! Me regarde pas comme ça ! J'ai rien dit !" lui affirma Ginny en voyant le regard noir de son amie. Il ne manquait plus qu'une auréole au dessus de la tête de son amie. Enfin... c'est que la rouquine tentait de faire croire.

"- Bon 'Mione. Je te repose la même question. "Qui est Fred pour toi ?"

\- Je... Je sais pas... C'est plus le frère des amis tu vois ? Mais c'est pas non plus un ami... Enfin je veux dire... J'ai cette impression qu'il peut savoir tout ce que je pense rien qu'avec mes silences, qu'il peut me lire comme un livre ouvert juste en me regardant..."

"- C'est la définition d'un ami ça.

\- Je... Oui. NON ! Je veux dire... C'est pas comme un ami. C'est différent. Un ami c'est George, avec qui je rigole, Un ami c'est Ron, avec qui je me chamaille, un ami c'est Harry que je passe ma vie à aider pour l'empêcher de jouer au suicidaire. Fred c'est... c'est pas un ami. Y a quelque chose de différent.

\- Et quoi ?" Hermione réfléchit un instant.

"- Je sais pas comment te dire... C'est bizarre. C'est comme un ami mais... J'ai cette sensation, parfois... quand on est tout les deux... Ca fait un petit bruit, comme si il était devenu essentiel.

\- Et c'est le cas ? Je veux dire... Qu'est ce que ça te ferais si il partait du jour au lendemain ?" Ginny voyait dans les traits du visage de sn amie que cette dernière commençait à comprendre. Elle retint un cri de joie naissant.

"- Je... J'ai l'impression qu'il est devenu trop important Ginny... A tel point que si... si tout s'arrêtait d'un coup... Si je le perdait... Je crois que je n'y survivrai pas. Et... Par Merlin que je déteste ça ! J'ai l'impression d'être ensorcelée ou je sais pas... Parce que c'est pas possible de tenir à quelqu'un comme ça. C'est comme si Fred était subitement devenu comme un de mes organes vitaux rangé à l'extérieur de mon corps et... et que sans lui je ne peux plus vivre... Ouais c'est ça... Sans lui je ne peux plus vivre... Je ne peux plus vivre sans lui...

\- Et... Et que veux-tu faire quand tu le vois ? La première fois que tu le vois le matin ?

\- Je veux lui sauter au coup et l'embrasser... L'embrasser sur les lèvres comme dans les livres que je lis." Hermione poussa un cri. Ces mots avaient dépassés sa pensée. Ou plutôt : Elle ignorait jusqu'à présent qu'elle eu put penser cela de son ami. La rouquine ne put étouffer plus longtemps son sourire.

"- Ginny ... ?

\- Oui 'Mione ?

\- Je... Tu as raison... Je crois bien que je l'aime... Je suis amoureuse de Fred Weasley."


	49. Lettre 9 - Hermione

_21 septembre - 1995 – 00h03,_

 _Fred,_

 _..._

 _Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime.  
Je sais que c'est vrai. Je le sens, je le sens au fond de moi que c'est la seule explication plausible.  
Mais pourtant je veux pas y croire. _

_Ginny continue à dire que c'est normal, et que ça l'étonne pas plus que ça que je continue de m'enfermer dans le déni.  
Moi si. _

_..._

 _Ce n'est pas vraiment du déni d'ailleurs. Enfin je crois...  
Je crois que c'est simplement de la peur, une peur panique.  
Une peur panique de l'Amour. _

_Parce qu'on peut passer sa vie à fuir, et les humains et les relations humaines, à se cacher dans les livres pour oublier qu'on existe, quand ça nous tombe dessus, ça nous tombe dessus, et on a pas le choix.  
On a pas le choix parce que l'Amour c'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut ignorer. On ne peut juste pas dire "je ferais ça demain" comme une vulgaire activité ou un devoir. L'Amour c'est pas hésiter entre prendre le pudding ou la tarte à la citrouille en dessert. L'Amour c'est pas refuser de voir ses amis parce qu'on est fatigué. L'Amour c'est pas un choix.  
L'Amour c'est pas juste une condition, une petite variable de l'algorithme.  
L'Amour c'est même pas l'algorithme en réalité... Parce que l'Amour c'est trop de choses. C'est TOUT et RIEN. _

_L'Amour c'est la vie. Et la vie ce n'est pas seulement une option. La vie c'est ce qu'on nous impose parce qu'on a jamais demandé à venir au monde, c'est ce qu'on nous retire parce qu'on a jamais demandé à partir. Et tout ce qu'il y a entre les deux aussi. Parce qu'on a pas le choix, une fois qu'on est présent dans ce foutu faux monde merveilleux, on doit vivre. ON DOIT VIVRE. Et pas seulement survivre non, on doit vivre.  
Vivre parce qu'on a pas d'autres options. Vivre parce que tout peut s'arrêter dans la seconde suivante. _

__

_Et moi c'est ça qui me fait peur : vivre. Vivre et puis regretter ensuite d'avoir vécu. Ou de ne pas avoir vécu d'ailleurs.  
J'ai peur. J'ai toujours peur de me tromper, d'échouer, de ne pas réussir. J'ai peur de ne pas à être à la hauteur.  
Voilà pourquoi j'ai peur de vivre. _

_Mais en ce qui concerne l'Amour, c'est un peu différent -énormément même-.  
Parce qu'au fond c'est quoi l'Amour ?  
L'Amour, c'est que quelqu'un devienne subitement essentiel à ton existence. Que cette personne soit une condition nécessaire à ta survie, comme si tu avais besoin de lui pour respirer désormais...  
L'Amour, c'est savoir qu'on nait seul, et qu'on creuse sa tombe seul, mais préférer être seul à deux.  
L'Amour c'est sentir un vide au sein de nous, que cette personne est seule à combler. En fait oui, c'est exactement ça : L'Amour ça fait de nous des puzzles. Et... Les puzzles finissent toujours pas être détruit.  
\- Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas devoir mettre du ruban adhésif pour combler les vides que tu laisseras en partant. Parce que tu partiras un jour, comme tout le monde, comme tout les autres avant nous. Les amours de jeunesse ne dure qu'un temps. - _

_Mais, pour être honnête, je n'ai pas seulement peur que tu me laisse en milliers de petits morceaux quand tu partiras. J'ai peur, j'ai peur aussi de te faire du mal. Surtout de te faire du mal en fait. Parce qu'au jeu de l'Amour il n'y a que des perdants.  
Personne ne gagne à dépendre d'une autre personne pour vivre. _

_Et moi je ne veux pas de ça. Je ne veux pas. Je t'en supplie.  
Je ne veux pas perdre ce qui m'appartient de droit. Je ne veux pas perdre mon cœur dans une bataille que je sais perdue d'avance.  
Moi... je... je voulais pas. Je... Je n'ai fait que regarder tes yeux. Je me suis simplement perdue dans tes yeux.  
Et le temps que je me rende compte de mon égarement tu m'avais déjà assiégé. Tu m'avais déjà assiégé et tu avais déjà bâti les fondations de ton empire au sein de ma cage thoracique. _

_Je sais que tu n'as pas vraiment exprès, mais Fred, je veux que tu me rendes mon cœur, maintenant,  
Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...  
Je t'en supplie.  
Ta 'Mione. _


	50. Lettre 10 - Hermione

_Fred,_

 _Tu as un sourire magnifique. Le genre de sourire qui peut tout réparer, tout illuminer, tout éclipser.  
Tu as un sourire stellaire, intergalactique même. Il n'est pas juste brillant comme une étoile, il réchauffe comme un soleil.  
Mais bon, tu as toujours été solaire, c'est inscrit dans ta personnalité tout cela.  
Ton sourire, il apaise, il répare, il protège même. Contre la tristesse, et toutes les agressions extérieures. Il nous garde au paradis... _

_Non, ce que je dis de ton sourire, c'est qui est infiniment plus que cela pour moi. Ce n'est pas juste qu'il m'illumine ou me tiens brûlante comme un feu dans l'âtre de la salle commune, c'est aussi qu'il me rend folle.  
Folle de toi au point d'en perdre tous mes moyens.  
Et cela me terrorises. _

_Fred, ton sourire est magnifique. Excuse moi de ne pouvoir te le rendre...  
'Mione. _


	51. Lettre 29 - Fred

_23 septembre, 1995, 19h17,_

 __

 _Hermione chérie,  
Que se passe-t-il ?  
Je t'en supplie, dis moi, parle moi, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. _

__

_Pourquoi ? Dis moi, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?  
C'est de ma faute ?  
Peut-être que tu m'en veux pour samedi...  
Si c'est le cas, je suis vraiment désolé... Je voulais pas te blesser, ou être offensant, ou quoi que ce soit...  
Mes intentions étaient purement amicales.  
C'est vrai... Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais amoureux de toi... _

__

_Aller 'Mione ! Pourquoi tu me fuis ? Pourquoi tu fais comme si j'existais pas et que tu te dérobes à mon regard, que tu quittes la pièce à peine y ai-je mis les pieds... ?_

 _Pourquoi ?  
Que se passe-t-il ?  
Dis moi je t'en prie...  
Ca me rend fou... _

__

_Tu me manques...  
Freddie. _

\- Non envoyé -


	52. Fred - 6

"- Forge ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Dis-nous.

\- Rien. Tout va bien. Je vais bien." George et Lee s'échangèrent un regard qui en disait long.

"- Ton frère a raison Fred. Il y a un truc qui cloche. On dirait que tu es mort, ou presque. C'est tout comme. Ne nous dis pas que tout va bien. C'est pire qu'un mensonge là..." mais Fred resta désespérément muet.

George et Lee s'échangèrent à nouveau un regard, de plus en plus angoissé. L'état de Fred était probablement pire que ce à quoi ils s'étaient attendus.  
Lee s'assit sur sa couverture, essayant tant bien que mal de réussir à trouver une explication valable qui expliquerait la récente transformation de Fred en zombie.

George ancra ses yeux dans ceux de Fred, tentant de les sonder au plus profond. Comme il avait toujours eu l'habitude de le faire depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Fred détourna presque immédiatement les yeux.

"-C'est Hermione n'est-ce pas ?

-De quoi tu parles Lee ?

\- Enfin George c'est évident ! Tu n'as pas vu comment elle se comporte depuis une semaine ?

\- Hein quoi ?

\- C'est évident qu'elle l'évite sombre idiot !" George se retourna soudainement vers son frère qui n'avait jusqu'à lors rien dit, s'étant juste contenté de replier ses bras autour de ses genoux.

"- C'est Forge ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

\- NON ! OUI ! RAH JE SAIS MÊME PAS !

\- Comment ça ?" demanda son jumeau en s'asseyant sur le lit.

"- Elle ne me parle plus. Cela fait bien une semaine maintenant qu'elle m'évite et... j'en ignore la raison... Je vois bien qu'elle ne va pas bien t'sais... Elle est pâle, on dirait un fantôme presque ! Elle ne va même plus à la bibliothèque ! George ! Hermione ne va même plus à la bibliothèque ! Notre Hermione !

\- Je... J'avoue que c'est bizarre... Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler toi ?" George fut instantanément gratifié d'un regard noir.

"- Sérieusement ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé ? Elle me fuit George bordel ! Et elle beaucoup trop douée pour ça si tu veux mon avis...

\- Tu... Tu es sûr qu'elle te fuis ? Ca pourrait pas être... je sais pas moi... une mauvaise interprétation ?

\- OH BAH BIEN SÛR LEE ! Quand on passe par toutes les couleurs de peaux possibles et imaginables à chaque fois qu'une personne rentre dans le lieu ou nous sommes et puis qu'on se barre dans la seconde d'après ça ne peut être qu'une coïncidence ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé plus tôt !

\- C'est sûr que vu sous cet angle...

\- Tu vois une raison précise pour qu'elle te fuit ?" intervint son jumeau.

"-Non. J'ai beau chercher je ne vois pas. Cela me rend fou. Littéralement." les deux autres adolescents hochèrent la tête. Cela, il l'avait bien vu. Cela faisait bien quelques jours que Fred ressemblait plus à un zombie qu'à un jeune sorcier.

"- Et bien. - _George se leva, un grand sourire scotchés aux lèvres_ \- Harry a enfin trouvé une salle. Le premier cours d'Harry a lieu dans 30 minutes. Elle sera là, et cette fois-ci, Miss invisibilité ne pourra pas fuir... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire." il ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil, alors que son jumeau commençait tout juste à retrouver le sourire.

Les jumeaux Weasley avaient toujours possédé un talent particulier pour les plans ingénieux et parfois même un poil tarés.  
Aujourd'hui ne ferait pas exception.


	53. Hermione - 7

" -Allez 'Mione ! Bouge tes fesses !

\- Nan ! Je veux pas y aller !" Ginny s'assis sur le lit de sa meilleure amie, déjà deprimée d'avance des gamineries de cette dernière.

"- C'est ton idée les cours de défense secret. Assume. Tu dois y aller. Harry à besoin de toi de toute façon.

\- Ginny ! Je le sais bien tout cela.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas y aller ?" Hermione tourna la tête.

"-... Fred n'est-ce pas ?" La jeune brune ne répondit pas, mais cela voulait tout dire.

"- Ecoute 'Mione... Pourquoi tu le fuis ?

\- Je ne le fuis pas.

\- A d'autres.

-... Je ne le fuis pas d'abord. Je l'évite.

\- Ou est la différence ?" pour une fois, Hermione se trouva bien incapable de répondre. Des arguments, elle n'en avait pas vraiment.

"- D'accord... Et pourquoi tu le f... tu l'évites ?

\- Je... Euh... Ahem." Hermione était devenu plus rouge que l'emblème de sa maison.

"- Hermione tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ?

-... Je me suis dis que si je restais éloigné quelque temps... La malade s'en irait peut-être ?

\- La malad... Oh 'Mione ! L'amour n'est pas une maladie !

\- Si, on tremble, on transpire, on bégaie, on rougit, on a des papillons dans le ventre, on contrôle plus rien... Si on peut isoler des symptômes c'est bien que c'est une maladie non ?

\- Quand bien même ça en serait une, croit moi d'expérience ça ne part pas comme ça." la brune compris que son amie parlait d'un certain balafré.

"- Comment tu as fait avec Harry ?

\- Pour ?

\- Pour l'oublier.

\- Oh...

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas oublié. Je n'ai jamais put l'oublier." Hermione la regarda comme si c'était bien la première fois qu'elle la voyait.

"- Mais... Tu sors avec...

\- Dean, je sais.

\- Alors tu ne l'aimes pas ?

\- Oui. Non. C'est compliqué. C'est... Oh et puis ce n'est pas moi le sujet, on parlera de tout ça un autre jour, Miss-j'essaie-discrètement-de-dévier-la-conversation.

\- Non. C'est pas du tout ça ! C'est pas ce que tu crois !" Ginny haussa les sourcils de façon fort comique et les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire.

"-Bon alors, tu crois sérieusement que l'éviter t'aidera en quoi que ce soit ?

\- Oui. Non. C'est compliqué." Hermione reprit exactement les mêmes mots que son amie quelques secondes auparavant.

"- Explique.

-Et bien... Je... Sais pas. J'ai peur. C'est la seule chose que je comprends clairement.

\- Peur de quoi ?

-Peur de tout, peur de lui, peur de l'aimer, peur de faire une bêtise, peur qu'il comprenne que je l'aime...

\- Et peur d'être blesser ou de le blesser. Que ce ne soit pas réciproque." Hermione hocha inutilement la tête.

"- Et bien tu sais, 'Mione. Je ne peux pas t'aider pour ça. Je peux sourire, te donner des conseils. Mais je ne peux pas t'aider. Ces peurs, c'est à toi seule de les vaincre et peut-être un peu à Fred aussi. Vous êtes des Gryffondors, ça devrait plutôt bien le faire non ?" elle sourit. " en ce qui concerne ta peur d'être blesser ou de le blesser en revanche, il y a une chose que je peux t'affirmer. L'éviter c'est pas la bonne solution. Regarde dans quel état affreux cela t'a mit et... Si tu prenais deux secondes pour l'observer au mieux de fuir, tu verrais qu'il est dans le même état. Je sais que c'est compliqué pour toi mais... fais moi confiance et essaie de lui parler." Hermione resta muette et Ginny se leva du lit, lui tendant la main pour aider la jeune sorcière à se lever à son tour.

"-Allez viens, autrement on va finir par être en retard. Je ne veux pas que Ron passe une demi-heure à grogner dans la barbe qu'il n'a pas comme un vieux grand père."

La salle sur demande avait été aménagé spacieusement, et au delà des espérances d'Harry. Tous les livres, le matériels et même les coussins confortables et moelleux qu'il pensait remiser dans un coin de la pièce en commençant les exercices pratiques.  
C'était absolument génial, si on enlevait la panique grandissante qu'il commençait à ressentir.  
Les quelques personnes déjà présentes bavardaient gaiement en attendant de commencer le cours.  
Harry voyait dans l'assemblée son meilleur ami, les jumeaux, Lee, Cho, Neville, les frères Crivey et les sœurs Patil, Luna et quasiment tout le monde.  
En fait les deux seules personnes dont ils notait l'absence était Ginny et Hermione.  
Ginny et Hermione...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus car ces dernières firent rapidement irruption dans la pièce, essoufflées comme si elles venaient de courir un marathon et piles à l'heure.

Hermione écoutait distraitement Harry parler. Elle s'était assise sur le coussin le plus loin des jumeaux, et faisait tout son possible pour ne par tourner la tête dans leur direction bien qu'elle en mourrait d'envie. Elle se réfléchissait à ce que lui avait dit Ginny, et si elle allait suivre ses conseils. L'idée même de reparler à Fred maintenant qu'elle avait compris qu'elle était amoureuse de lui la terrorisait. Elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle voulait et c...

"- En quoi on devrait travailler le sortilège de désarmement ? Il est basique OK mais surtout inutile. Sérieusement Harry ! Même un premier année serait capable de le faire. Tu nous prends vraiment pour des incompétents ou c'est moi ?

\- Je ne vous prends pas pour des incompétents Zacharias. Bien que je n'ai pas encore put évaluer votre niveau à tous... Et pour ton information, le sortilège de désarment est plus qu'utile et m'a notamment sauvé la vie une bonne dizaine de fois. Par exemple... Dans le cimetière de Little Hangleton, face à Lord Voldemort."

Un froid parcourut l'assemblée et certains baissèrent les yeux. Cho retint ses larmes.

"- D'autres questions ? Non c'est bien ce que je me disais. Allez mettez vous par binôme et entrainez vous tour à tour, pour la première partie de l'exercice, le sujet ne devra faire que ce défendre et éviter l'attaque, mais il n'est pas demandé de parer le sortilège. C'est clair ? Ah et oui, faites de votre mieux. On est là pour progresser, casser des gueule, ça viendra après."

Les couples de travails se constituèrent rapidement et Hermione se retrouva seule. Ron - à sa grande appréhension - travaillait avec Neville, Ginny et Luna ensemble, Lee et George...  
ATTENDEZ QUOI ?! Si George n'est pas avec son jumeau où est F...

"- Hermi-jolie serait-elle seule ?"

Le cœur de la jeune fille fit un triple salto périlleux dans sa cage thoracique. Il était là, il était présent derrière elle.  
Il était là, et elle était pratiquement sûre qu'il ne la lâcherait pas.  
Elle se sentait comme sur le point d'exploser à chaque battement de cœur. En fait oui, c'était totalement ça, elle était une grenade, que Fred Weasley venait de désamorcer sans même s'en rendre compte.

Elle parcourra le lieu du regard, cherchant désespérément une porte de sortie, un moyen de fuir. En vain, elle n'en trouva pas un seul.

Et bien... Elle allait devoir prouver qu'elle était une Gryffondor... Enfin.

"- Co-Comment tu-tu m'as appelé ?" elle avait sentie avec effroi le tremblement dans sa voix, et espérait de tout cœur que le rouquin ne l'avait pas remarqué lui aussi.

"- Hermi-jolie, ça ne te pose aucun problème j'espère ? Ou tu préfères peut-être Her-mignonne ?" Hermione se demanda pourquoi il l'appelait ainsi tout d'un coup, avant de comprendre qu'il continuait leur stupide jeu de surnoms stupides. Elle aurait voulu qu'il le pense vraiment...

"-... Je... Euh... Non ?" elle voyait bien que ce qu'elle venait de dire n'avait strictement aucun sens, mais Fred ne la reprit pas.

"- Au fait tu es toujours seule n'est-ce pas ? Ca tombe bien parce moi aussi... Alors... On pourrait s'entrainer ensemble t'en dis quoi ?" Si elle avait été retourné elle aurait vu ses joues rougir. Mais elle été resté de dos.

Elle avait dit quoi tout à l'heure sur son cœur déjà ? Ce dernier avait désormais arrêté ces activités acrobatiques et tentait par tous les moyens possible et imaginable de quitter sa poitrine et de partir s'installer en Alabama.

Vaincue, elle ne pouvait que...

"-... Okay."


	54. Fred - 7

Fred n'en revenait pas, elle qui le fuyait depuis des jours et des jours, elle avait abdiqué presque si facilement. En venant là, avec en tête le plan de la prendre à part, et d'essayer de la faire parler, il était sûr de devoir faire face à un mur, 25 tempêtes, et Voldy' en période de sole sur le rayon accessoires de tortures.  
Mais non. Rien de tout ça. C'en était presque étrange.

Il n'en revenait pas non plus de son propre comportement à lui. Il avait été persuadé toute la semaine qu'il serait en colère la prochaine fois qu'il la verra, mais non. Rien. Nada. En vérité, il ressentait juste cette petite brulure au creux de sa poitrine, la même qui le possédait à chaque fois qu'elle était là. Traduction : elle lui avait vraiment manqué.  
L'Amour rendait plutôt con.

Alors qui sortait sa baguette de sa poche, une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

"- Hermi-jolie ?" elle leva les yeux qu'elle gardait fixé sur le sol.

"-J'ai un jeu à te proposer." elle roula des yeux, d'un air de dire "encore ?" avant de lui demander d'expliciter.

"- Et bien voilà, tu te doutes bien j'ai quelques questions pour toi et... Que tu dirais tu de pimenter l'exercice ? Si tu perds, tu devras obligatoirement répondre à la question que je te poserais.

\- Et si je gagne ?" les joues de la jeune fille rougissaient à vu d'œil.

"- Si tu gagnes ? Et bien... Je me plierais à ta volonté. Un gage ou un truc du genre." elle prit quelques instants pour réfléchir.

"- C'est d'accord." Elle empoigna sa baguette, et vérifia qu'ils étaient assez espacés des autre groupes pour commencer.

"- Et bien qui commence ?

\- Honneur aux Lady." elle roula des yeux, et recula de quelques pas.

Il lui sembla qu'Hermione commençait à avoir peur, ou du moins encore plus qu'avant s'entend, mais il ignorait bien pourquoi.

"-... Prêt ?

\- Toujours prêt Hermi-jolie !

\- _Expelliarmus_ !" en temps normal, Fred savait que la jeune sorcière exécutait ce sort -comme n'importe quel autre d'ailleurs- avec une précision à toute épreuve. Mais aujourd'hui, sa main tremblait. Et elle tremblait assez pour qu'il le puisse le voir nettement, malgré la dizaine de mètres qui les séparaient.  
Le sortilège le rata sans surprise et sans même qu'il ai besoin d'esquisser une quelconque parade défensive.

Il se rapprocha d'Hermione, faisant tournoyer sa baguette dans sa main d'un air à la fois moqueur et taquin.

"- Et bien, vous me devez une réponse Miss Granger." elle fuit son regard.

"-... Vas-y.

\- Pourquoi tu me fuis ?" la vitesse à laquelle elle retourna la tête vers lui était affolante, et Fred se demanda comment elle avait bien put faire pour ne pas se faire mal au cou.

"- Je ne te fuit pas." c'était un mensonge. Il le sentait. Mais il avait oublier de préciser dans ses conditions qu'elle ne devait dire que la vérité et uniquement la vérité. Et puis de toute façon, il n'avait le droit qu'à une seule question.  
Il hocha la tête, pas convaincu le moins du monde, et retourna à sa place.

Assuré par un regard qu'Hermione était prête, il lança à sont le sort de désarmement. Hermione l'évita sans la moindre difficulté.

"- Alors mon gage ?

\- Mettons le de côté." il acquiesça. Hermione lança à son tour un _Expelliarmus_ , et cette fois-ci, elle le manqua de peu. Fred se doutait qu'elle avait tenté de contrôlé les tremblements de sa main et elle y était presque parvenue.

"- Questiooooon numéro deux !" la Gryffondor lui lança un regard qui signifiait clairement : "abrège mes souffrances, tu me saoules là."

"- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, ou qu'il ne fallait pas ?" elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, honnêtement cette fois-ci, et Fred possédant sa réponse retourna à sa place, pour continuer l'exercice.

Alors que Fred s'apprêtait à lancer le sort, Harry interrompit le travail des groupes, en annonçant qu'il était désormais tant que le "receveur" commence à se défendre. Hermione hocha la tête, comme si le travail était la seule chose qu'il l'empêchait encore de prendre les jambes à son cou et de partir loin très loiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin, de préférence seule, sur une planète ou il n'y aurait pas Fred.

Ils convinrent rapidement que les termes de leur pari ne seraient effectifs que dans le cas ou le sortilège de désarmement de l'un ou l'autre des deux toucherait la cible directement et sans qu'elle ne puisse la parer. Fred lança le sort mais elle eut le réflexe de le parer de façon impeccable. Fred en fit de même quand elle tenta de le désarmer quelques secondes plus tard. L'échange dura ainsi durant plus d'une dizaine de minutes sans que personne ne gagne ou ne perde.  
En bref cette partie de l'exercice ne fut marqué par aucune victoire et le jeu des deux adversaires n'avança pas.

Harry finit par décréter la dernière partie de l'exercice les deux adversaires devraient se placer au centre de la pièce. Cela serait comme un semblant de duel. Le but était plutôt simple en l'occurrence, l'adversaire qui toucherait l'autre en premier d'un sortilège de désarmement serait vainqueur. Il était autorisé de parer, mais interdit de définir qui lancerait le sort, et qui le recevrait.  
En bref, le duel sera remporté par le plus rapide.

On forma rapidement un cercle, collé aux murs de la salle, et des tapis amortissants furent rapidement installés pour définir l'espace de combat.

Une bonne demi-douzaine de duo passèrent avant eux, sous le regard attentif d'Harry. Fred sentait bien qu'Hermione commençait à paniquer. C'était même évident si on en croyait sa façon de fuir son regard et de se ronger les ongles.

Quand leur professeur -Fred failli éclater de rire en se rendant compte que son professeur était plus jeune que lui- appela Fred et Hermione à venir se combattre. Ce dernier, en passant devant la brune, crut bon de lui murmurer à l'oreille en passant devant elle que leur pari tenait toujours. Il ignorait que cela lui ferait possiblement perdre la quasi-totalité de ses moyens.

Ils se placèrent face à face, à une douzaine de pas environ. Fred arborait un sourire arrogant et s'amusa même au point de faire une petite pirouette de salutation, Hermione avait quant à elle sur le visage, l'air de celle qui mettait sa vie en jeu.

Quand son meilleur ami lança le signal de départ, Hermione n'hésita pas un seul instant avant de lancer un Expelliarmus retentissant. Fred eut à peine le temps de faire un pas de côté pour l'éviter. Dans la foulée, il lança le même sortilège qu'elle para sans peine. De tout évidence, elle venait de retrouver sa force guerrière et son courage de lionne qui lui avaient tant fait défaut toute la semaine.  
Elle relança le même sortilège, et Fred eu l'éclair de génie d'utiliser un sort réflecteur au mieux de le parer. Hermione ne s'y attendant pas, ses trois secondes de surprises suffirent à ce que sa baguette se retrouve dans les mains d'un grand rouquin.

L'assemblée complète resta étonnée et muette. Tous étaient persuadés que le duel aurait été gagné par la jeune adolescente.  
A voir l'air fier de Fred, force était de constater le contraire.

Il rejoint son jumeau, ce qui aurait put laisser croire à Hermione qu'il avait oublié la réponse qu'elle lui devait. Malheureusement pour elle, il avait volontairement gardé la baguette de son amie à la main, sans lui rendre, ce qui signifiait qu'elle serait obligé d'aller lui parler pour la récupérer.  
Les plans des jumeaux Weasley fonctionnaient toujours à merveille.

Elle fut parmi le dernier groupe à sortir de la salle sur demande, et en voyant un certains rouquin l'attendre discrètement au détour d'un couloir elle dit à Harry et Ron qu'elle les rejoindraient plus tard, et qu'ils feraient mieux d'y aller sans l'attendre car elle avait quelque chose à régler. Ses deux meilleurs amis hochèrent simultanément la tête, bien que sans comprendre, n'ayant pas remarquer Fred au loin, et bien incapable de savoir que leur Hermione se rendait à l'échafaud.

Le jeune Weasley tira la lionne dans un salle de classe vide à cette heure de la journée sans rien dire.

"- Euh... Tu ne m'as pas rendu ma baguette... Fred ?

\- Pourquoi tu fais en sorte de ne pas être dans les parages quand je suis là ?" Hermione ouvrit la bouche et puis la referma comme un poisson, comprenant sans peine que c'était là la question que Fred avait à lui posé pour avoir gagné leur jeu. C'était aussi celle qu'elle redoutait le plus. Elle dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de réussir à prononcer un son audible, alors que Fred lui rendait sa baguette, conscient que cette fois-ci elle ne s'enfuirait pas.

"- Ahem... Je... Ecoute... Je... Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai... Je... En tout cas ça ne se reproduira plus tu peux en être sûr. Pour me faire pardonner... Rendez-vous ce soir à minuit dans la tour d'astronomie ?" le rouquin hocha vigoureusement la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione crut alors s'en être tiré à bon compte. Elle se trompait. Fred avait clairement remarqué qu'elle avait évité sa question -question qui l'avait mit dans tous ses états-.  
Il avait clairement remarqué, et cela l'intriguait. L'intriguait bien trop.

Désormais, Fred Weasley était lancé sur une piste. Une piste bien trop dangereuse. Une piste ou il avançait bien trop vite.  
Mais qu'importe au fond, si le voyage en valait la peine ?


	55. Lettre 30 - Fred

_**"C'est étrange comme on a envie de vivre dans l'imagination de quelqu'un. Peut-être que le secret de l'amour, de tomber amoureux innamoramento est là tout entier."**_

Je commence à comprendre - ****Michelangelo Antonioni****

 _01 octobre, 00h30, 1995,_

 _Hermi-jolie,_

 _J'aime tellement t'appeler comme ça. Ce n'est pas seulement parce que c'est drôle, ou parce que c'est un jeu de mot avec ton prénom. Non, si j'aime t'appeller comme ça, c'est parce que je trouver que ce surnom te va à merveille.  
Je sais bien que je ne suis pas objectif, mais pour moi tu es la plus belle de toute. _

_J'aime à imaginer que dans la pénombre nocturnes tes lèvres cherchent les miennes avec une ferveur grandissante.  
J'aime à imaginer que tu es comme moi, une âme qui se perd, qui s'égard.  
Tu me manques, et c'en est trop. Tu me manques même juste pour une nuit. _

_J'aime à imaginer que dans ton lit, tu es pareille que moi, les yeux mi-clos, incapable de t'endormir, et pourtant fatiguée, à te retourner encore et encore dans ton lit, à t'emmêler dans les draps, les couvertures..._

 _Les insomnies d'amour, c'est bien les pires._

 _J'aime à t'imaginer juste endormie dans mes braps, près de moi, collée.  
J'aime à m'imaginer poser ma tête sur ta poitrine pour entendre les battements de ton coeur. M'endormir d'eux comme d'une berceuse. _

__

_Mais je sais que ce n'est qu'un rêve nocturne. Un de plus.  
Fred. _


	56. Lettre 11 -Hermione

_09 octobre, 20h35, 1995,_

 _Cher Fred,  
Tout a repris comme avant entre nous. Comme si je n'avais pas fait de crise étrange et inexpliquée. Tout ? Non pas vraiment en fait...  
Sur le papier c'est bien le cas. Aux yeux de tout le monde aussi, et probablement aux tiens... _

_Mais pour moi ce n'est pas le cas. C'est loin d'être le cas.  
Parce que j'ai beau essayer et essayer encore, je suis bien incapable d'occulter la voix essoufflé et criarde de mon cœur. Ses battements erratiques dont tu en es l'auteur et ce, juste par ta présence.  
Et mes joues rouges, et mes mains qui tremblent et... je suis incapable de les cacher.  
Ginny me dit que c'est pas si grave, que ça ne se voit pas tant que ça mais... J'ai tellement peur que tu finisses pas comprendre... _

_Tu sais au moins que je t'en veux ? D'avoir cette emprise sur moi ?  
Dans les romans, les filles semblent toujours hyper joyeuses d'être amoureuses. Moi... Moi j'ai plutôt envie de me cacher quelque part pour pleurer comme une gamine de huit ans... _

_Dans "tomber amoureuse", il y a "tomber" et pour être tomber, ça... Je suis tombée. Tu ne me vois pas ? Au sol, à tes pieds et ta merci. Tu peux me sauver ou m'anéantir sans même prononcer un mot ? C'est ça l'amour ? Une dépendance fatale ?_

 _Fred... Certains sourires sont létaux tu sais ? Ca veut dire qu'ils sont à la fois des anges et des démons. Angéliques, parce qu'il n'y a qu'eux pour nous donner des ailes... Et démoniaques parce qu'après tout c'est bien les à pouvoir nous faire chuter en enfers.  
Le tien est de ceux-là. Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre où tout cela m'emmènera. _

__

_Je t'en veux... Je t'en veux vraiment... D'avoir sur moi tant de pouvoirs...  
Amicalement -si on peut encore le dire-,  
Hermione. _


	57. Lettre 12 - Hermione

_Fred,_

 _Tu serais prié d'arrêter de me sourire ainsi.  
J'en ai marre... Je t'en supplie ! Je vais vraiment tourner folle si ça continue !  
Mange ton repas au lieu de me regarder comme ça... S'il te plait...  
Tiens moi aussi je devrais faire de même, avant qu'un de mes idiots de camarades ait l'idée de voler mon cahier noir.  
Tu imagines l'horreur si c'était toi ? _

_'Mione._


	58. Hermione - 8

Hermione déambulait dans les couloirs du château. Un peu aléatoirement d'ailleurs. Elle n'était pas pressée après tout, alors elle profitait de cette petite balade en solitaire. Le silence du château avec quelque chose de réconfortant. Bien sûr, la pile de livre dans ses bras commençait à peser lourd, mais elle se refusait à retourner directement dans la salle commune. Pour tout dire, elle appréhendait de croiser un certain rouquin.  
Au moins, être seule lui permettait de se remettre les idées en place.

"- Alors, on est seule Granger ?" la voix dans le dos d'Hermione... La voix qui... Elle se retourna d'un mouvement vif. Un de ces réflexes qu'elle avait sut acquérir avec tout le temps passé auprès d'Harry.

"- On fait moins la maligne hein ? Sans Saint-Potter et l'autre idiot.

\- Et toi sans tes chiens de gardes Malefoy ?" le visage du garçon devint plus noir. Il était déjà en colère avant, mais là, de toute évidence, il n'allait pas tarder à être furieux si elle continuait sur ce chemin.

Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Bien sûr, depuis qu'elle connaissait cet affreux personnage, elle avait put voir la palette d'émotions du serpent -qui se résumait bien trop souvent à la colère et le mépris- mais cette... Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi enragé.  
Cela en devenait effrayant. 

De toute évidence, quelque chose l'avait mis en pétard, et en voyant Hermione passer par là, il avait décidé qu'elle jouerait son souffre-douleurs, histoire de le détendre.  
Comme d'habitude en somme.

Sauf Hermione ne pouvait pas et ne se résoudrait pas à l'idée même de simplement se laisser faire.

Seulement... Si Malefoy l'apeurait déjà en présence de ses amis... Seule, avec la colère du serpent... Elle était littéralement pétrifiée...  
Que pouvait-elle faire ?

Le couloir lui laissait une large porte de sortie derrière elle. Mais c'était une Gryffondor, elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Elle ne pouvait pas fuir.  
Elle ne pouvait pas non plus le combattre, car bien qu'elle savait sa magie supérieure à lui, Malefoy avait Ombrage de son côté. Hermione était vaincue d'avance.

Alors il ne lui restait qu'une seule solution... L'attaque verbale.

"- Tu les recherches peut-être... Tu aurais dut leur mettre une laisse tu sais ? Cela aurait été plus simple. " le teint de Malefoy commençait sérieusement à devenir rouge.

"- On aurait dut mettre une muselière aux sang de bourbe dans ton genre !

\- " sang-de-bourbe" ? Tu en es déjà rendu à cette insulte ? C'est dommage, je pensais que ton vocabulaire était bien plus développé que celui de tes cerbères. Tu m'en vois déçue...

\- Garce !..." Un peu plus et le garçon aurait de la fumée qui sortirait par tous les orifices. Il commençait littéralement à bouillir sur place.  
Hermione se dit que l'égo male et de surcroit celui de Malefoy était ainsi fait. Le pauvre garçon ne devait probablement pas supporter d'être remis à sa place par une fille et par une fille dont il haïssait les origines qui plus est.  
C'était toujours tellement facile avec lui... Elle allait le mettre K.O. en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.

"- Ce n'est toujours pas vraiment original. Fait un effort voyons ! Je suis sûre que tu peux trouver mieux.

\- Oh ça oui !... " le serpent sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Hermione eu un mouvement de recul qui sembla satisfaire le garçon.  
La baguette de la jeune fille était quelque part au fond de son sac sous une montagne de bouquins. Elle n'aurait jamais le temps de la sortir !

Le blond semblait le savoir, ou du moins s'en douter, puisqu'il sembla prendre un malin plaisir à jouer avec sa baguette, comme un prédateur devant sa proie.

La jeune fille était pratiquement à sa merci. Et il savait qu'elle ne fuirait jamais.  
En d'autres termes, il était de loin supérieur à elle.  
Sans compter son atout "Ombrage", ignoble crapaud rose de son état, et de mèche avec les serpents qui plus est...

"- On va s'amuser un peu... t'en dis quoi ? Parce qu'une petite salope comme toi qui oses insulter les êtres qui te sont naturellement supérieurs... TU VAS ME LE PAYER !" il leva sa baguette, avec le plus grand des sourires sadiques qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vu.

Elle était foutue.  
Totalement foutue.  
Elle devait se résigner à passer le pire sale quart d'heure de toute son existence.

Mais... Un bruit de pas... Un bruit de pas qui s'accélérait...

Une voix surgit dans son dos... Une voix qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille.

\- MOI VIVANT TU NE LA TOUCHERAS PAS SALAUD !"


	59. Fred - 8

_15 octobre, 23h59, 1995,_

 _Fred,_

 _Peur.  
Peur.  
Peur.  
Voilà bien le seul mot qui aurait put définir dans quel état j'étais.  
Parce que j'étais seule. Seule. Seule face à Malefoy.  
Seule pour la première fois.  
Totalement seule.  
_

_Et... Tu n'imagines pas toutes les pensées affreuses qui m'ont traversée la tête à ce moment là.  
Parce que j'était seule. J'ai beau être indépendante, ou tâcher de le paraître, je sais très bien que seule, je suis faible.  
Faible et lâche. Trouillarde et Couarde. Trouve tous les synonymes possibles si cela te chante.  
Il n'en demeure pas moins que ma seule confiance, c'est celle de mes amis.  
Ma confiance en moi, c'est de mes amis que je la tien.  
_

_J'étais seule, seule face à lui, face à ce monstre. Seule et à sa merci.  
A ce moment-là, je n'étais plus une Gryffondor, juste une gamine.  
Et si j'avais eu la foi en une quelconque entité divine je l'aurais priée. _

__

_J'étais seule, résignée à perdre et à me perdre face à ce garçon qui m'a toujours haï pour des choses que je n'aurais jamais put maîtriser.  
J'étais seule et tu es arrivée.  
Alors que je ne t'attendais même pas. _

_Et tu m'as sauvée.  
Mais pas en mettant à Malefoy la raclée que cet idiot méritait.  
Non._

 __

 _Tu m'as sauvée en me prenant dans tes bras.  
Tu m'as sauvée de mes larmes.  
Tu m'as sauvée de mes peurs.  
Tu m'as rassuré comme je crois bien que tu seras le seul à pouvoir le faire.  
Parce que je ne me suis jamais sentie autant en sécurité que dans l'espace de tes bras. _

__

_Tes bras chauds et puissants, rassurants, protecteurs. Et ton étreinte qui sent bon le terrier et les jours meilleurs. L'odeur de ton shampoing aux épices aux fruits, que je n'arrive pas à identifier mais qui me fait tourner la tête comme une potion d'ivresse._

 _Maintenant ce qui me fait peur c'est de savoir que tes bras sont mon point d'ancrage, ma sécurité, de toute évidence la quiétude qu'on cherche toute notre vie durant.  
Car je sais très bien que tes bras ne seront là pour moi qu'un temps ? Et quand tout cela sera terminé... Comment ferais-je sans eux ?  
... _

_Comment faire quand tes bras sont le poison et l'antidote ? La maladie et le remède ?  
_

_Par Morgane..._

 __

 _Et puis les mots, les mots que tu chuchotais à mon oreille comme dans un rêve. Tes mots que je ne peux croire être réels...  
Tes mots... Tous tes mots, tes compliments, tes sourires... Les caresses de tes mains dans mes cheveux désordonnés...  
_

_Depuis quand me trouves-tu belle ?!_

 _Par Merlin... Comme je suis perdue quand il s'agit de toi...  
Idiot ! _

_...Mais pour l'instant, je t'avoue que ma peur se situe bien ailleurs... J'ai peur des répercussions que ton acte pourrait avoir...  
Ce n'est qu'une question de temps...  
Ce n'est qu'une foutue question de temps avant qu'Ombrage ne s'en mêle. _

__

_Et je ne veux pas que tu payes quelque chose que tu as put faire pour me protéger.  
Parce que tu ne le mérites pas.  
Et parce que je t'aime aussi.  
Mais le dernier argument n'est franchement pas recevable n'est-ce pas ? _

__

_Merci... Merci pour tout Fred._

 _Tendrement,  
Hermione. _


	60. Lettre 13 - Hermione

_15 octobre, 23h59, 1995,_

 _Fred,_

 _Peur.  
Peur.  
Peur.  
Voilà bien le seul mot qui aurait put définir dans quel état j'étais.  
Parce que j'étais seule. Seule. Seule face à Malefoy.  
Seule pour la première fois.  
Totalement seule.  
_

_Et... Tu n'imagines pas toutes les pensées affreuses qui m'ont traversée la tête à ce moment là.  
Parce que j'était seule. J'ai beau être indépendante, ou tâcher de le paraître, je sais très bien que seule, je suis faible.  
Faible et lâche. Trouillarde et Couarde. Trouve tous les synonymes possibles si cela te chante.  
Il n'en demeure pas moins que ma seule confiance, c'est celle de mes amis.  
Ma confiance en moi, c'est de mes amis que je la tien.  
_

_J'étais seule, seule face à lui, face à ce monstre. Seule et à sa merci.  
A ce moment-là, je n'étais plus une Gryffondor, juste une gamine.  
Et si j'avais eu la foi en une quelconque entité divine je l'aurais priée. _

__

_J'étais seule, résignée à perdre et à me perdre face à ce garçon qui m'a toujours haï pour des choses que je n'aurais jamais put maîtriser.  
J'étais seule et tu es arrivée.  
Alors que je ne t'attendais même pas. _

_Et tu m'as sauvée.  
Mais pas en mettant à Malefoy la raclée que cet idiot méritait.  
Non._

 __

 _Tu m'as sauvée en me prenant dans tes bras.  
Tu m'as sauvée de mes larmes.  
Tu m'as sauvée de mes peurs.  
Tu m'as rassuré comme je crois bien que tu seras le seul à pouvoir le faire.  
Parce que je ne me suis jamais sentie autant en sécurité que dans l'espace de tes bras. _

__

_Tes bras chauds et puissants, rassurants, protecteurs. Et ton étreinte qui sent bon le terrier et les jours meilleurs. L'odeur de ton shampoing aux épices aux fruits, que je n'arrive pas à identifier mais qui me fait tourner la tête comme une potion d'ivresse._

 _Maintenant ce qui me fait peur c'est de savoir que tes bras sont mon point d'ancrage, ma sécurité, de toute évidence la quiétude qu'on cherche toute notre vie durant.  
Car je sais très bien que tes bras ne seront là pour moi qu'un temps ? Et quand tout cela sera terminé... Comment ferais-je sans eux ?  
... _

_Comment faire quand tes bras sont le poison et l'antidote ? La maladie et le remède ?  
_

_Par Morgane..._

 __

 _Et puis les mots, les mots que tu chuchotais à mon oreille comme dans un rêve. Tes mots que je ne peux croire être réels...  
Tes mots... Tous tes mots, tes compliments, tes sourires... Les caresses de tes mains dans mes cheveux désordonnés...  
_

_Depuis quand me trouves-tu belle ?!_

 _Par Merlin... Comme je suis perdue quand il s'agit de toi...  
Idiot ! _

_...Mais pour l'instant, je t'avoue que ma peur se situe bien ailleurs... J'ai peur des répercussions que ton acte pourrait avoir...  
Ce n'est qu'une question de temps...  
Ce n'est qu'une foutue question de temps avant qu'Ombrage ne s'en mêle. _

__

_Et je ne veux pas que tu payes quelque chose que tu as put faire pour me protéger.  
Parce que tu ne le mérites pas.  
Et parce que je t'aime aussi.  
Mais le dernier argument n'est franchement pas recevable n'est-ce pas ? _

__

_Merci... Merci pour tout Fred._

 _Tendrement,  
Hermione. _


	61. Hermione - 9

Fred l'observait du coin de l'œil. Hermione le savait, le sentait.  
Mais elle allait mieux pourtant. Juré. Promis.  
Et puis, de toute façon, son compagnon nocturne la connaissait bien assez désormais pour savoir qu'elle ne flancherait pas en public.

C'était d'ailleurs étrange comme sensation, de savoir qu'il avait été le seul à pouvoir la voir dans cet état.  
Hermione ignorait si elle devait en être gênée ou non.  
C'était effrayant de voir à quelle vitesse leurs relations avaient évoluées et combien ils se connaissaient l'un - l'autre maintenant. L'adolescente en était presque sûre qu'elle pouvait à présent dire " _Fred me connaît mieux que je ne me connais._ "  
Ce n'était donc pas interdit ce genre de situations ?  
Elle n'y voyait que trop de dangers, elle...

Relevant les yeux elle croisa le regard de Fred - son regard inquiet. Un léger mouvement de tête, un échange discret qu'ils sont seuls à partager.  
" _Ca va - ne t'inquiète pas. Regarde je vais bien. Tout va bien. On ne voit même plus dans mes yeux les larmes d'il y a quelques heures encore._ "  
Un haussement d'épaules. " _Tu en es sûre ?_ "  
On lève les yeux au ciel. " _Oui Fred._ "

C'était la conversation muette, le tête à tête du bout des cils.  
C'était le dîner. La Grande Salle. La table des Gryffondors.  
C'était un groupe d'amis. C'était la joie et la bonne humeur. La fausse insouciance qui tend à croire qu'on est encore enfants. Encore un peu.  
C'était Fred. C'était Hermione. C'était ce que personne n'avait le courage de dire. Et ce que le silence disait déjà trop.

Fred, observait la jeune fille, oui. Il avait dut mal à croire qu'encore quelques heures plus tôt il la protégeait de l'autre idiot à la langue visqueuse et la récupérait dans un sale état. Il avait dut mal à croire, que quelques heures avant, il l'avait vu pleurer sur son épaule.  
Parce qu'Hermione était désormais redevenu Hermione. Elle souriait, elle rigolait, elle discutait gaiement avec ses amis, elle engueulait Ron, elle tenait son livre du bout des doigts et de l'autre sa fourchette, elle émiettait son pain comme à son étrange habitude.  
En bref, personne n'aurait put se douter de ce qu'il s'était passer dans l'après-midi.  
Et pourtant !  
Fred se demanda si c'était réellement la première fois qu'elle jouait à ce foutu jeu du masque de perfection.  
Sans doute que non.  
C'était à tourner fou.

Et si... un crapaud rose bonbon à l'air sauvage s'approcha d'eux d'un pas assuré, un blond à l'air vainqueur sur les talons.

"- Monsieur... Ahem ? Fred ? Oui c'est ça. Fred Weasley ?" l'assemblée des amis regardèrent les deux jumeaux d'un air abasourdi. Un seul des deux semblait étonné. Probablement George d'ailleurs. C'était incompréhensible ! N'avaient-ils pas la mauvais habitude de toujours faire leurs bêtises ensemble ? Pourquoi Ombrage n'en avait qu'après Fred ?

"- Présent !" énonça-t-il en levant la main comme si il était en classe.  
Elle grogna.

"- Cessez de faire le pitre. Et d'ailleurs, vous avez quatre heures de retenue. Dans mon bureau. Demain soir." l'assemblée au complet cligna des yeux. Hermione baissa la tête.

"- M'enfin Professeur ! De quoi l'accusez-vous au juste ?" demande Harry, ne pouvant croire qu'une simple blague soit l'objet d'une telle punition. Même venant d'Ombrage. Le crapaud plissa les yeux.

"- Il se trouve, _POTTER_ , que je l'accuse d'avoir agressé le pauvre Monsieur Malefoy - ici présent."

le soi-disant pauvre garçon sortit du dos de la Grande Inquisitrice, dévoilant mieux le magnifique au beurre noir que le poing de Fred lui avait laissé. Ce qui ne collait pas c'est le sourire carnassier. Le même que le crapaud. 

"- Oserez-vous le niez Monsieur Weasley ?

\- Non. Pas le moins du monde. J'assume. J'assume avec fierté même.

\- OH ! COMMENT OSEZ VOUS ?!" brailla l'espèce de monstre en tailleur rose d'un air vaguement offensé.

"- J'OSE PARCE QUE CE PETIT CON A VOULU S'EN PRENDRE A HERMIONE !

\- Ce n'est même pas vrai professeur ! Il ment ! Je n'ai strictement rien fait et je suis innocent !" le crapaud l'observa quelques secondes avant de se retourner vers le rouquin, définitivement en colère.

"- MONSIEUR WEASLEY ! Vous me parlez sur ce ton et vous mentez ?! Et bien ça sera cinq heures de retenue pour la peine !

\- Non Professeur ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !" le crapaud se tourna vers Hermione comme un bœuf, la fumée lui sortant presque des narines.

"- Pardon Miss Granger ? Que dites vous ?

\- Je dis que vous n'avez pas le droit.

\- Et en quel honneur ?

\- Parce que Fred n'a fait que me protéger de Malefoy !" leurs amis étaient définitivement perdus maintenant.

"- Plait-il ? Vous participez à son mensonge Miss Granger ? Je m'attendais à un peu mieux venant de vous !

\- Ce n'est pas un mensonge, c'est la vérité !

\- La vérité ?" _le crapaud grinça des dents avec un sourire mauvais._ " Et bien puisque vous tenez tant à votre mensonge Miss Granger, vous aussi vous viendrez faire cinq heures, dans mon bureau. Demain à 18h."

Fred secoua silencieusement la tête. Il ne voulait pas.  
Mais il connaissait Hermione, il la connaissait trop bien même.  
Il savait qu'elle ne le laisserait pas tomber.  
Quand bien même elle aurait dut.


	62. Fred - 9

Le jeune homme observait son amie qui marchait à ses côtés sans rien dire.  
Qu'y avait-il à dire après tout ?  
Rien... Rien du tout.

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait put croire, elle ne semblait pas avoir peur, pas le moins du monde.  
Une vraie Gryffondor.

Elle était belle ainsi. Determinée et un peu hésitante, partagée et solidaire, vivante et impassible, souriante sous son regard impénétrable. 

Et... AH ! Par Merlin ! Ce qu'il pouvait détester le silence !

"- Tu n'aurais pas dut prendre pas défense Hermi-Jolie.

\- Toi non plus tu n'aurais pas dut me défendre." contesta-t-elle du tac-au-tac.

"- Bien sûr que si ! Malefoy allait te faire mal !

\- Et Ombrage aussi va te faire du mal si tu vas par là !

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas m'accompagner dans ce cas !" bon, là, le point revenait au jeune homme. Mais Hermione en face de lui ne se laissa pas démordre.

"- Peut-être, mais je ne t'aurais pas abandonné dans les griffes de ce crapaud par ma faute !

\- Ce n'était pas de ta faute ! Je le savais quand j'ai voulu te protéger qu'un tel retour de baguette pourrait probablement arriver. Je l'ai fait quand même !

\- Menteur ! Tu as foncé dans le tas sans réfléchir !

\- Peut-être... Mais je m'y étais préparé après, et j'assumais complétement mon choix ! Et même si c'est à refaire, je le referais ! Je te protégerai à nouveau ! " Hermione ne répliqua pas. Il pensait qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Miss-Je-Sais-Tout muette ? C'était inouï. Il aurait même put en être fier, si ce n'était pas sur un tel sujet.

Il se souvenait sans mal -probablement parce que tout cela datait d'hier soir- la réaction de celle qu'il aimait face à Ombrage, et combien il en avait été touché.  
Il se souvenait aussi de la réaction de leurs amis, après le départ de l'affreux crapaud rose. Hermione avait fait des pieds et es mains pour retenir Harry et empêcher qu'il n'y ait une deuxième retenue pour maltraitance envers blondinet peroxydée à la table des Gryffondors.

Ouais... Pas assez longtemps pour se remémorer ses souvenirs que le rouquin reprenait déjà la parole.

"- Alors... Ahem... C'est ta première retenue hein ?" elle s'arrêta et le fixa comme si elle venait de se faire insulter. Ou plutôt que la réponse à donner l'énerver.

"- Non. Non ! Bien sûr que non.

\- Comment ça ?" elle roula des yeux en reprennant sa marche.

"- A cause de ton idiot de frère et son idiot de meilleur ami.

\- Ah oui je vois ! Mais attends... C'est pas censé être tes potes ?" souligna le rouquin en captant le ton qu'avait utilisé la jeune pour s'exprimer.

"- Si... C'est comme des frères pour moi... Sauf quand ils pertubent mon apprentissage scolaire !" Fred éclata de rire face au sérieux et à la bouille énervée de son amie, mais revint à son état normal une fraction de secondes plus tard.

"- Et moi je suis quoi ?

\- Oh ! Regarde ! C'est le bureau d'Ombrage. On est arrivée !" couina-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire. D'une façon étrange, et sans savoir d'où il pouvait bien tirer cette idée, le rouquin avait l'impression que ce n'est pas l'angoisse soudaine de la retenue-torture qui avait modifié la voix d'Hermione, mais bien autre chose. Quoi ?  
Elle alla pour ouvrir la porte qui les séparait de leur pire cauchemar, quand Fred la retint.  
Surprise, elle se retourna vers lui, le regard interrogateur.

"- Hey Princesse... Oublie pas que... On y va tous les deux. Quand ça sera difficile tu n'as... Tu n'as qu'à me regarder. Je sais que... D'un certain tu es là pour moi... Mais ça n'empêche pas de marcher dans les deux sens alors... si tu as besoin je suis là."

un sourire. Un sourire magnifique comme elle était seule à en avoir le secret. Un chuchotement, sur le même décibel que le premier.

"- Je sais Fred. On est ensemble tous les deux d'accord ? Ensemble comme un équipe. Et puis... Attends quoi "Princesse"?

\- Ce surnom ne te plait pas ?" questionna-t-il avec un sourire charmeur, bien que ce ne fut pas du tout le moment.  
Avec étonnement il l'observa éluder cette question.

"- Ce n'est que cinq heures courage..." mumura-t-elle -sans que le rouquin ne discerne à qui elle parlait-.

Un dernier sourire, un dernier regard, un dernier échange et puis... Hermione ouvrait la porte, tout droit vers les entrailles de l'Enfer.

Et l'Enfer était rose bonbon. 

"- Ah ! Bien ! Miss Granger, Monsieur Weasley, je vous attendais." _un coup d'oeil à la pendule._ " Vous avez 15 secondes de retard. " la jeune sorcière se retint de lui dire sa façon de penser. Retint les insultes qu'une jeune fille si bien éduquée n'aurait jamais dut connaître.

"- Bonsoir Professeur." répondirent les deux Gryffondors d'une voix simultanée, Hermione passant discrètement le bras de son ami avant qu'il ne fasse une quelconque réflexion qu'il n'aurait pas dut faire.

Ombrage eut l'air de chercher une quelconque chose à leur reprocher, mais ne trouvant rien -pour l'instant- elle leur indiqua ou s'asseoir d'un air déçu.  
Les deux bureaux était à l'opposé de la pièce. Fred en choisit un au hasard, posa son sac au sol, observa l'affreuse plume posée dessus d'un air méchant.  
Il avait toujours pensé que Rusard était la seule personne assez vieille et aigrie pour supporter l'idée même des tortures et des punitions physiques en milieu scolaire. Et puis... Ombrage était arrivée.  
Est-ce que le Ministère de la Magie savait au moins ce qu'elle faisait ici ? Hermione lui avait fait part de ses doutes un soir quant à ce sujet. Il les partageait de tout cœur.

Apposer des cicatrices à vie dans la chair des élèves ainsi que des bêtes qu'on marque au fer rouge... Fallait-il être sans cœur pour traiter des êtres humains ainsi ?  
De toute manière, il y avait fort à parier que les mots humanité et compassion n'avaient jamais été connu d'Ombrage.  
C'était peut-être un robot...

"- Pourquoi rigolez-vous Monsieur Weasley ?

\- Pour rien... Pour rien...

\- J'espère que vous ne préparez pas encore de mauvais coups.

\- Mais non Professeur ! C'est mal me connaître !

\- Cessez de me parlez sur ce ton !

\- C'est vous qui... Bien Professeur." reprit-il en croisant le regard de son amie.

Le crapaud rose sembla satisfaite d'elle-même et de sa propre pseudo autorité. Jouissant de cette supériorité, elle prit un malin plaisir à les laisser rester debout quelques minutes, à les regarder attendre, s'impatienter plus ou moins, avant de finir par leur laisser -enfin- la possibilité de s'asseoir.

La vieille peau ne prit même pas la peine d'expliquer les résultats de la punition à Hermione, bien que se fut la première fois. Sans doute qu'elle ne jugeait pas cela nécessaire.

Hermione se retrouva à devoir copier " _Je ne dois pas mentir pour protéger mes amis menteurs._ "  
Fred crut vouloir tuer la dame en rose, qui se déplaçait devant lui de toute sa condescendance. Stupide bonne femme ! Elle méritait bien d'aller crever en enfer si celui-ci existait !

Lui, il écopa de " _Je ne dois pas me battre et frapper mes camarades, ni mentir pour tenter de me défendre._ "  
Une longue phrase. Elle voulait qu'il souffre. Elle voulait marquer sa chair à tout jamais de cette trace indélébile, qui deviendra vite invisible de toute façon, au dessus de toutes les autres et de celles à venir.

Oui. Il s'en fichait presque. Il avait l'habitude maintenant. Une de plus, une de moins, qu'importe. Il avait perdu l'espoir de retrouver sa main vierge de toute cicatrice un jour.  
Il n'avait même plus mal, à copier ces stupides phrases pendant des heures, avant l'encre rouge, avec son propre sang. Non. Ce n'était rien. Ce n'était plus rien.  
Presque deux mois de torture quotidienne bientôt, c'était de la routine.  
Et ce pauvre crapaud rose qui imagine le faire souffrance avec cette innocente blessure physique... La folle...

En revanche, ce qu'une garce comme elle ne pourra jamais comprendre, c'est que la vrai torture qu'elle lui infligeait se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce.  
Ce que Fred apprit ce jour-là, c'est que rien ne lui ferait jamais plus mal que de voir celle qu'il aimait souffrir.

Hermione peinait à respirer correctement, mais elle gardait la face. Le rouquin était impressionné. Il n'aurait jamais crut qu'en sortant de sa première retenue spéciale Ombrage, elle serait dans un tel état. Il avait sous estimé la jeune fille - de toute évidence.  
La vérité c'est qu'elle n'avait ni crié, ni gémit. Elle n'avait montré aucun signe de douleurs, quel qu'il soit, tout au long des cinq heures.  
Elle s'était contenté de serrer les dents, et de ne rien dire.  
Ce n'était pas juste une Gryffondor, sa princesse. C'était une guerrière.

Il voyait que l'adrénaline et la fierté qui l'avaient fait tenir face à leur monstre de professeur retombaient lentement, et qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son masque de neutralité.

C'était étrange, qu'il soit le seul à avoir le droit de la voir dans cet état, et touchant presque. Mais il n'était pas fou pour autant, il savait qu'elle refuserait tout aide de sa part.

Il avait bien vu qu'elle ne prenait pas le chemin pour rentre à leur salle commune, mais elle avait l'air de savoir où elle allait. Il ne lui disait rien alors, il était 23 heures déjà bien passé, et les couloirs de l'école étaient tous vides.

Sans rien dire, elle poussa la porte d'une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ou juste de nom.

"- Les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage ?

\- C'est plus proche que la tour des Gryffondors." murmura Hermione d'une voix étranglée. Il accepta l'argument. Bien évidemment, il n'avait pas le droit d'être là, mais bon, c'est pas comme si le règlement de l'école était pour lui comme une écrire sainte.

"- Tu ne devrais pas la mettre sous l'eau Princesse, ça te brûlera encore plus autrement.

\- J'en avais pas l'intention." murmura-t-elle dans un gémissement étouffé en se laissant tomber sur le carrelage sans même observer ce qu'elle faisait.  
Il se laissa glissa un peu plus souplement à côté d'elle, hésitant à la prendre dans ses bras. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus, gigotant dans tous les sens pour ouvrir son sac d'une seule main. Elle en extirpa une fiole, rempli d'un liquide épais à l'aspect jaunâtre - et dégoutant.

"- Euh... 'Mione... Tu ne comptes pas le boire tout de même ?

\- Bien sûr que non idiot ! C'est de l'essence de Murlap ! " elle le regarda comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il comprenne et qu'il sache de quoi il parle. Fred se souvenait vaguement d'entendre le professeur Rogue prononçant ce nom mais rien d'autre, franchement, c'était déjà un miracle qu'il se souvienne d'un nom évoqué dans un cours de l'autre frustré de service.  
Hermione marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait fort "c'est pourtant au programme de dernière année", roula des yeux et puis entreprit de lui expliquer devant son air perdu.

"- L'essence de Murlap est élaborée à partir de... arg... Tentacules de Murlap marinées... puis... filtrés. Sa propriété principale est de soula...ger les blessures... phy...siques. Je m'étais renseignée pour la prochaine colle d'Harry ou pour la vôtre, j'espérais... qu'elle... ne serve pas... de si tôt... L'avantage... C'est que je vais pouvoir observer... les... résultats... Par... Moi-même... Donc... donne moi ta main." finit-elle dans un râle vainement contenu.

C'était intelligent de la part de la jeune fille. Il la reconnaissait bien là. Prévenante, mature, et érudite. C'était fou, il n'aurait jamais pensé à chercher du côté de la magie pour trouver de quoi apaiser ses douleurs. Pourtant, il était sorcier de naissance.  
Il savait que ça allait marcher, ça ne faisait strictement aucun doute.  
En revanche il refusait tout net l'idée d'être le premier à panser ses blessures.

"- Non." ferté masculine ?Bienveillance, galanterie, et Amour pour la jeune fille ? Un peu de tout.

"- Comment ça "non" ?

\- Toi d'abord Princesse.

\- C'est ridicule." elle ne parlait pas du surnom. Fred le savait.  
Il se passa un moment où ils restèrent yeux dans les yeux, aucun des deux ne voulant lâcher sa position. Malgré la douleur que la jeune fille sentait de plus en plus irradier dans toutes les parties de son corps, elle restait bornée à son idée première. Chacun voulait soigner l'autre en priorité. Mais Fred pouvait tenir, il était habitué à cette horrible sensation de brûlure, ce n'était pas la première fois, et surtout, la douleur d'Hermione lui faisait oublier sa propre douleur physique.  
Une minute, puis deux. La jeune fille finit par abdiquer, vaincue. Peut-être que la douleur la poussait à un supplice qu'elle voulait abréger, ou peut-être que rester ancrer dans le magnifique regard de son ami la mettait dans des états qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas qu'il perçoive..

Elle lui tendit la fiole en grognant, et puis le dos ensanglanté de sa main gauche. Voir sa si jolie peau ainsi le rendait fou. Un jour, il trouverait un moyen d'effacer les cicatrices, juste pour elle.

"- Euh... Comment je dois l'appliquer ?

\- Et bien... En... temps normal il... Faut... Tremper sa main dans un bol... d'essence mais... là... On se contentera de l'appliquer à la... main... Prends-en avec ton index et ton majeur et puis... Applique là juste en... gestes... circulaires..." il acquiesça, bien que le jeune fille avait détourné le regard de lui et de sa main, visiblement contre l'idée de voir sa chair en lambeaux.

Il sentait dans quel tourment cette foutue blessure l'avait plongée. Ne voulant pas la laisser souffrir plus longtemps, il entreprit d'appliquer l'essence, le plus doucement possible, ne voulant par rajouter à sa torture.  
Il tint de sa main droite le poignet de la jeune fille, et appliqua de sa main gauche, faisant abstraction de la brûlure de cette dernière, et du contacte physique avec celle qu'il aimait.  
Elle se laissa faire, sans rien dire, sans se plaindre, et sans regarder ce qu'il faisait. Elle avait confiance en lui, c'était visible, et touchant aussi.  
Elle frissonna tout du long, mais l'instinct de Fred lui soufflait que ce n'était pas la douleur qui provoquait une telle réaction. C'était quoi alors ?

"- Je pense que c'est bon." _finit-elle par dire, ayant chassé de sa voix toute trace de souffrance._ " A toi.

\- Okay Princesse." Fred lui tendit la petite bouteille et sa main gauche, qui ne ressemblait plus tellement à une main depuis le temps. Hermione semblait triste à cette vue, mais cette fois ci, elle ne détourna pas le regard.  
Avec douceur, elle commença à appliquer la lotion sur les plaies ouvertes de son ami.

"- C'est affreux. Cette stupide femme est tout bonnement affreuse.

\- Je ne te le fait pas dire.

-... Dis... Fred... Pourquoi vous ne vous calmez pas ? George et toi ?

\- Comment ça ?" la jeune lionne chercha ses mots.

"- Pourquoi vous... Je ne sais pas... Pourquoi vous n'arrêtez pas de faire les idiots ? Face à des punitions comme celles de Rusard et bien... Je n'approuve pas mais je comprends presque... Mais face à Ombrage, face à une telle torture... Je ne sais pas quoi c'est vrai ! C'est vos mains c'est votre peau ! C'est des cicatrices que vous porterez à vie Merde !

\- C'est vrai Princesse... tu as raisons..." _souffla-t-il bêtement face à la colère soudaine d'Hermione._ " Mais tu vois... Quand bien même la douleur... Quand bien même les cicatrices et les plaies ouvertes, George et moi on ne peut pas arrêter. Je ne vais pas te sortir une phrase bateau du genre : " _C'est parce qu'on est Fred et George Weasley les clowns de service ! Na !_ " -même si c'est bel et bien le cas-. C'est juste que... Tu vois... Renoncer et poser le genoux au sol face à cette garce, ça serait comme rendre les armes face à Tu-Sais-Qui. On ne peut tout juste pas. On est nous et on reste nous. On est des Gryffondors on a pas le droit de céder. Demain la guerre sera mille fois plus dure, mille fois plus violente, si on ne tient pas nos valeurs face à Ombrage, comment pourrions nous réussir à protéger ce qui compter vraiment pour nous ?

\- Oh je vois... " _Un silence un peu gêné._ " C'est beau quand tu parles comme ça Fred.

\- Si tu dis... Je suis pas très à l'aise à l'oral, je préfère l'écrit.

\- Ah oui ? HEIN ? QUOI ?! Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?!" Fred se rendit compte de son erreur. Ca, c'est typiquement ce qu'on appelait une grosse, grosse gaffe.

"- Rien... Rien... J'ai rien dit du tout." Hermione essuya ses doigts visqueux dans un mouchoir en papier tout et referma le flacon, gardant malgré tout le regard rivé sur son ami. Un regard de gamine à qui on venait d'annoncer la venue de Père Noël.

"- Tu écris ? C'est vrai ?

\- Je... Ahem... Oui... C'est... Un peu comme... une... Passion secrète ?

\- Oh ! C'est trop génial ! C'est trop génial ! Je pourrais lire un jour ? Dis ! Dis !

\- Euh... Oui... Un jour... peut-être... sûrement..." marmonna le rouquin qui cherchait vainement à se sortir de ce mauvais pas.  
Hermione semblait être totalement sortie de son apparente maturité habituelle, c'était tellement attirant de la voir comme ça, un peu plus enfantine, un peu moins sérieuse, mais toujours aussi passionnée.

"- Tu pourrais ne pas en parler 'Mione ? S'il te plait ? C'est que... Même George ne sait pas vraiment que j'écris...

\- Oh." _Hermione lui offrit un air étonné. Visiblement, l'idée qu'il lui confit à elle ce que son clone diabolique ignorait passait pour étrange dans la tête de la jeune fille._ " Bien sûr. Oui bien sûr. Sans problème. "

Nouveau silence.

"- Et toi... Tu écris ?

\- Ah euh... J'aime beaucoup oui... mais sûrement pas autant que toi... On ne peut pas dire que j'écris réellement d'ailleurs... C'est plus... Disons que j'écris quand je ne suis pas capable de parler à quelqu'un.

\- Oh." étrangement, Fred voyait parfaitement bien ce qu'elle cherchait à dire. C'était sympa d'avoir inversé les rôles, maintenant, c'est elle qui était gênée.

"- Sinon tu écris quoi toi ?

\- Oh... Et bien je... Je... On en parle une autre fois ? Il se fait tard.

\- Oui tu as raison... " _Hermione le fixa, une expression indéchiffrable sur son joli minois._ " Tu es mignon quand tu es gêné tu sais." Elle sembla mesurer la portée de ses propos, et se leva d'un bond, soudainement devenue encore plus rougissante que lui.  
Si Fred s'était écouté, il l'aurait embrassé sur le champ. Elle était tellement attendrissante quand elle essayait de se rattraper et de changer de sujet comme elle pouvait.

"- Bon... On.. On va se coucher ?

\- Quoi ? Tu es folle 'Mione ! On a pas encore mangé !

\- Sauf qu'il est trop tard pour aller dîner !" lui argua-t-elle pensant qu'il avait oublié l'heure.

"- Tu parles Charles ! On voit que tu ne connais pas toutes les combines des frangins Weasley toi ! Allez viens Princesse, je t'emmène visiter les cuisines." elle sembla contre l'idée une fraction de secondes, mais son ventre gargouilla, repoussant l'idée de suivre le règlement qui s'imposait dans son esprit affamé.  
Elle ramassa son sac, s'approcha de Fred, prête à quitter les lieux.

L'air de rien, il passa un bras par dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille, la ramenant contre lui.  
Il s'attendait à voir Hermione s'énerver, mais non. Rien.  
Elle se contentait de frissonner encore une fois.

C'était étrange, toutes ses réactions pensa-t-il. " _Ses rougeurs, ses œillades, ses sourires, sa façon de s'ouvrir, et de frissonner à chaque fois que je la touche, et puis quand elle m'a fuit pendant des jours sans m'expliquer la raison..."_  
Il était tombé amoureux d'une fille étrange et dont il ne comprendrait probablement jamais tout.  
Personne ne réagissait comme elle ! Sauf...

Attendez...

Par la barbe de Merlin !

Se pourrait-il que... ?


	63. Lettre 31 - Fred

_25 octobre, 04h11, 1995,_

 _Hermione..._

 _Quand je t'ai soufflé "bonne nuit " tout à l'heure, en te regardant monter les escaliers qui mènent au dortoir des filles, la première heure du matin avait sonné depuis longtemps.  
Je suis resté immobile. Raide comme la justice, jusqu'à ce que l'ombre de ta silhouette ne se répercute même plus sur ma rétine. _

__

_J'aurais aimé t'emmener dans les cuisines de l'école pour une autre raison que sortir d'une retenue avec Ombrage. T'y emmener pour une petite fringale nocturne en amoureux par exemple.  
Et surtout, j'aurais aimé rester calme. Rester calme et profiter clairement.  
Au fond, je l'ai vu dans ton regard, quand tu es partie te coucher, que tu n'avais rien vu, rien compris, rien décelé.  
Mais moi je te le dis, ce soir, sous le Fred que tu connais, sous le Fred de nos rendez-vous de minuits, il y avait moi, l'adolescent amoureux, l'adolescent paumé, et son foutu cœur qui ne savait plus comment battre. J'ai bien cru que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque plusieurs fois, entre ses arrêts et ses accélérations._

 _Et je ne pouvais plus. Je ne répondais plus de rien.  
Mes pensées tourbillonnaient sans queue ni tête, désordonnées, emmêlées, brouillons. Elles se cognaient contre ma boite crânienne, m'étouffaient, me rendaient fou.  
La conclusion qui m'avait frappé sous ton regard ne pouvait que me rendre fou, ou du moins attaquer ma santé mentale. _

_Recouvrant mes esprits, j'avais monté deux à deux les marches qui me conduisaient tous les jours depuis des années à la chambre que j'habitait la majeure partie du temps. J'avais fait de mon mieux pour ne réveiller personne, mais je dois bien dire que je m'en fichais un peu, de réveiller les gens ou non.  
Lee ronflait, étendu de tout son long, sous ses draps en bordel, je n'ai jamais put comprendre comment il faisait pour donnait l'impression de faire la guerre durant son sommeil. Et puis, entre nous, son oreiller ne m'a jamais paru à ce point hargneux. _

_Le second lit était occupé par George. Le troisième était vide, c'était le mien. Sous prétexte, qu'on était un peu trop dangereux comme voisins de chambrée, on s'était retrouvé parqué tous les trois dans un dortoir dès la seconde année. Cela ne nous avait jamais vraiment dérangé, on était resté juste tous les trois, entre meilleurs amis et c'est tout ce qui pouvait compter à nos yeux._

 __

 _J'avais regardé à nouveau le lit de mon meilleur ami, conscient que son sommeil était à tout épreuve, et que même en cas d'attaque d'hippogriffes démoniaques cracheurs de feu, cet idiot ne se réveillerait pas. Par précaution, je m'étais quand même approché en silence, pour tirer ses rideaux. Je n'aurais pas voulu le réveiller sans le faire exprès... A contrario de mon frère._

 __

 _C'était un peu méchant de couper sa nuit de la sorte, et je m'en saurais probablement voulu si ce n'est pas un cas d'extrême urgence. Pour me rassurer, je me suis dit qu'après tout nous étions dans la nuit qui faisait la passerelle entre vendredi et samedi, on aurait tout le loisir de faire la grasse mat' le lendemain._

 _J'ai posé une main sur son épaule, il a roulé faiblement sur le côté, c'était compliqué d'émerger. Dans la pénombre qui noyait la chambre, j'ai vu ses yeux papillonner faiblement, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, à retrouver ses marques sur tout ce qui l'entourait, reprendre son corps et son esprit, bref se réveiller.  
Il avait grogné en voyant mon visage penché sur le sien. Demandant qu'elle heure il était d'une vois pâteuse.  
"Presque deux heures du matin." je lui avais répondu, la voix basse, arrachant par la même occasion quelques grognements supplémentaires à mon jumeaux. _

_"- Fred qu'est ce que tu fous ? Pourquoi tu me réveilles en pleine nuit ?!_

 _\- Désolé Frangin... C'est une urgence... J'ai besoin de ton aide._

 _\- Que... ?" ma phrase avait achevé de le sortir de son état d'assoupissement visible. Il s'était redressé, totalement alerte, attendant que je lui explique la situation, soudain un peu inquiet._

 _"- George... Je... Je crois qu'Hermione a compris que je l'aimais..."_

 _Il a ouvert des yeux ronds comme des billes. Alors je le réveillait juste pour ça ?  
Mon regard devait vraiment être inquiet, parce qu'il n'a pas relevé, pas grogné que je le réveillait sous prétexte que j'étais : un gros handicapé des sentiments. _

_"- Et pourquoi tu penses ça ?" je m'étais mordu la lèvre. La conclusion m'insupportait mais il fallait bien que je l'explique._

 _"- Réfléchis ! Absolument tout porte à croire qu'elle a compris... Tout dans sa façon d'être avec moi... Ses rougeurs, sa manie de frissonner à chaque fois au moindre de nos contacts physiques... et puis quand elle m'a fuit pendant des jours sans m'expliquer la raison..."_

 _George m'a alors regardé comme si j'avais un problème dans ma tête._

 _"- Tu crois quoi ? Qu'elle t'a fuis parce que c'est pas réciproque mais qu'elle sait pas comment te le dire pour pas te blesser ?_

 _\- Précisément._

 _\- T'es pire qu'un idiot en fait." j'avais relevé le regard blessé à travers ma tristesse. Je m'attendais à plus de compassion de sa part.  
Il a fait comme si il ne voyait pas mon regard. Il a continué de parler. Sa voix claquait dans l'air comme si il énonçait de simple faits. Neutre. Il était totalement neutre. _

_"- Tu es idiot oui. Tu ne t'es pas dis qu'il pouvait y avoir une autre raison à son comportement._

 _\- Bah non... Laquelle ?_

 _\- Ecoute... Ca fait quelque temps que j'y pense mais je voulais être sûr avant de t'en parler... Les faux espoirs tout ça... Et..._

 _\- Et quoi ?_

 _\- Fred. Je pense qu'Hermione t'aime aussi."_

 _Temps d'arrêt. Temps d'arrêt. Temps d'arrêt._

 _"- C'est... Je... Je... C'est..." George avait un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres mais il préféra m'expliquer._

 _"- Je l'observe depuis la fin des vacances tu sais. Et tout... Tout ou presque m'a amené à cette conclusion. Ses joues que tu fais rougir sans efforts, et ses œillades quand elle pense que personne ne peut la voir, ses sourires qu'elle réverse uniquement à toi, sa façon de s'ouvrir mais juste à toi -sérieux Freddie, tu es le seul à la connaître aussi bien je pourrais parier-, et de frissonner vous échanger un contact physique et puis qu'elle est la seule à savoir nous différencier..._

 _\- Cela ne veut rien dire._

 _\- Rien dire ?" on dirait que pour lui, je devenait de plus en plus idiot. " Rien dire ? Mais Fred enfin ! Même notre propre mère ne sais pratiquement pas nous différencier. Elle, elle en est capable sans le moindre problème ! Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Ca veut dire qu'elle nous observe Fred ! Elle t'observe._

 _\- Et alors ? Elle m'a fuit pendant une semaine au début du mois je te rappelle ! On ne fuit pas quelqu'un qu'on aime ! " j'ai eu l'impression qu'il hésitait à me répondre soudain, comme la réponse lui paraissait être peut-être un peu trop secrète, ou bien un peu trop lourde pour moi._

 _"- Parfois si. Parfois on peut fuir quelqu'un qu'on aime. J'en ai parlé avec Ginny -elle ne m'a lâché absolument aucune info sur Hermione cette sœur indigne-. Je lui ai exposé ma théorie, elle l'a pratiquement validé en me donnant quelques indices et..._

 _\- Viens-en fait. " il esquissa un nouveau sourire moqueur._

 _"- Tiens, c'est étrange comme tu ne tiens plus en place. HAHA. Enfin bref. Toujours est-il que je pense -et avec certitudes ou presque- qu'Hermione est tombé amoureuse de toi sans s'en rendre compte. Elle est restée dans le déni longtemps. Elle devait avoir peur au fond. Mais... Elle a finit par découvrir la vérité..._

 _\- La semaine ou elle m'a fuit... Tu crois que c'est l'élément déclencheur de tout cela ?" il a hoché la tête._

 _"- Tu captes vite. Je pense qu'elle s'est rendue compte à ce moment là ce qu'elle ressentait et qu'elle avait peur de rester avec toi parce qu'elle ne savait plus comment réagir face à cela._

 _\- Ouais... Cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi elle était si gênée quand j'ai voulu savoir et qu'elle a éludé toutes mes questions._

 _\- Possible..." George avait acquiescé à ma remarque, puis m'a viré de son lit juste après. Il disait qu'il était fatiguée et qu'on aurait tout le loisir d'en reparler au matin._

 _Je le regarde. Il s'est rendormi à une vitesse ahurissante. Moi, ce n'est pas mon cas. Je crois que le sommeil ne veut pas de moi.  
Je suis resté assis sur mon lit, seule avec ma main droite qui me lançait faiblement, atténué par l'Essence de Murlap. Je suis resté assis, sans rien faire d'autre avant de me mettre à t'écrire...  
_

_Et tous les mots de George tournent encore et encore dans ma tête comme dans un chaudron cabossé.  
Je ne sais pas si il a raison ou tort. Je ne sais même pas si c'est possible ou pas. Je ne sais rien. Plus rien du tout. _

__

_Je sais que je ferais mieux de te poser la question en face. J'en ai pas le courage._

 _Hermione... Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de moi ?_

 __

 _Perdu d'amour,  
Fred. _


	64. Lettre 32 - Fred

_27 octobre, 17h32, 1995,_

 _'Mione,_

 _Les jours passent et passent encore. Et moi je n'ai de te cesse de t'observer et de t'observer encore, avec, pour sûr, bien plus d'ardeur qu'avant.  
Je veux tout voir de toi, tout noter. De la petite ride sur ton front quand mon jumeaux ou moi prononce une blague qui ne te plait pas, à la roseur sur tes joues quand je te complimente alors que nous ne sommes que tous les deux.  
Je veux tout voir, et tout observer. M'enivrer de ton parfum, me droguer de ton sourire.  
Mais surtout, croire que mon frère a raison. Désespérément m'accrocher à cette réalité qui n'existe probablement même pas. _

_Et pourtant ! J'observe, je teste ! Je suis peut-être un garçon amoureux, et un blagueur, un Weasley -avec la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère- il n'en reste pas moi que je ne suis pas idiot.  
Fou de toi oui, mais pas idiot. _

_Et si je dois me rendre à l'évidence, il m'apparait que je ne te laisse probablement pas indifférent._

 _Cette idée m'effraye. J'ai tellement peur de me tromper et d'être déçu.  
Je veux prendre mon temps. Je veux être sur. _

_George me dit que je suis con, que c'est laissé passer une occasion en or. Que de ne rien voir c'est être aveugle, et sourd. Il me dit de foncer, il admet qu'on ne rencontre pas une fille comme ça tous les jours, et que je devrais cesser de paniquer.  
Mais foncer, ce n'est pas foncer tête la première dans un mur ? _

_Si j'étais courageux, si j'étais vraiment courageux -courageux comme un Gryffondor- je suivrais son conseil et celui de Lee. J'écouterais leurs paroles. Je m'avancerais vers toi d'un pas assuré, et je te demanderai si tu veux bien m'accompagner à la soirée d'Halloween que les filles de ta promo' - celle que tu détestes, Lavande et... et je n'arrive pas à retrouver le nom de la deuxième- ont organisée dans notre salle commune.  
Oui, si j'avais le courage, je t'inviterais. Au moins juste pour te faire rougir.  
J'aime tellement quand tu rougis... _

_Par Merlin, donnez moi ce courage... Je vous en prie. J'ai l'impression de mourir de peur...  
Fred. _


End file.
